


Fortune || Bts x BlackPink

by WinkTae



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First Love, Funny, Mystery, Romace, Teen love, age gap, tragic sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkTae/pseuds/WinkTae
Summary: "Are you afraid of falling for me?""Give me a chance" he beg."It's not like your going to die in my arms"and that's exactly what happens.One dies of a sacrifice.One dies of an accident.One dies from suicide.One gets murdered."Their future is set but, it could be rewritten on who they let in or out of their hearts"This story is a roller coaster.The story starts with the girls in their youth and is all fun and games and get in all kinds of trouble to be with their first love. Things get serious because it's a part of growing up, and trying their best in making decisions and dealing with a curse that lays into of their head.Trailer: https://youtu.be/7OoODafWimc





	1. Chapter 1

2015

 

Four fifteen-year-olds always waited this time around for the most anticipated Carnival that came to town. They would spend every single minute there, enjoying their time because of its special meaning and significance. It was the place where they all become friends and it became a tradition to go there every year.

They have been friends for many years now, they were all so different yet so unique but if you put them together they make a perfect match.

"Rosie ... Come here!" Rosie was looking at the Ferris wheel and founded strange how it just stopped for no reason. She heard her name being called out and quickly turned around to find Jennie and the rest already three meters away. "Sorry, got distracted" she yelled while running towards them. "Rosie, always noticing the weird shit around here," They laughed at Lisa's comment because their town was sketchy or at least Rose say it was, while the rest didn't find it abnormal.

It was getting late so they decided to go back home. They lived close to each other so they walked together and they have always been together since they were very young and almost the whole neighborhood knew them and called them Blinks, because they would blink uncontrollably when they saw them for many reasons.

The neighborhood called them Blackpink due to the reason that all of them were beautiful girls with good intentions which attracted Boy's / Men's, but at the same time, people would notice dark auroras that would revolve around them; their rest bitch faces were no help either.

Since the Carnival was quite far... when they were halfway through, they got quite thirsty, "Jimin recommended me this place for smoothies.. we should go since it's around here," Lisa says while lifting her arm and pointing at the left street. "Like around there,"

The other 3 girls were hesitant if they should go, since they never been to this part of the neighborhood and something was pulling Rose to go there, so she listened to her conscious and grabbed Jisoo's arms "I have a good feeling about this. Come on." All of them gave in and went to the smoothie place.

Strawberry for Rose

Banana and Pineapple for Jennie

Mango For Jisoo

Blueberries For Lisa

Jimin was right.. these smoothies were so good Lisa thought.

They loved the smoothies. They made small talk as they continued walking while drinking their smoothies when they noticed a strange store with the name "Fortune".

It was a very small store, not to mention it's lights were dim with a heavy neon sign saying it's store's name.

They thought it would be a fun experience to know their 'future' from the fortune teller. After all they were just fourteen years old girls. What could their future have in store for them?

They all walked in and saw that the price for a session was $20 dollars and they all gasped at how expensive it was. "I only got 2 dollars left" Jisoo confessed and everyone agreed they all did not have enough money.

Maybe it's not meant to be.

They decided to leave and turned toward the door; Jisoo grabbed the handle to turn the knob when all of the sudden, a woman rushed at them.

"Please wait!" she yelled.

The girls all froze by the raspy voice of the mysterious woman. "We only have like 12 dollars ma'am .. We combined all of our money." The girls said as they all bowed to the woman and tried to leave once more, but said the woman had smelled their strong Auroras--smelled a strong curse sentenced in their souls.

She wanted to know more about these girls.

She never met such a group of people who had such strong auroras and the curiosity was eating her alive. The fortune teller needed to know more about them.

She wasn't looking to take their money anymore. She just needs to have the girls stay so she can fill her curiosity about them.

"It's alright, it's on the house" she smirks.

They all stood still.

What does that suppose to mean?

Is that good thing? At least they got to keep their money.

"Please come on" she guided them to a room, which creeped the fuck out of Lisa and Jennie.

They all sat down next to each other with their smoothies and the girls looked at each other and were scared in what kind of shit did they got themselves into. Rose noticed that the room was full of Elks and Fallow deer heads. Every single wall was covered full of them. The dead animals stared at them, as if they knew something. Their crystal clear glass bored into their souls leading to the girls to have chills run down their spines.

Lisa tugged into Jennie's arms feeling scared of the dead animals stare.

They all started to feel uneasy when suddenly they started to heard noises. whispers. All of them looked at different directions trying to find the source of the sound.

Rose made the conclusion that Fallow deer and Elks were the ones reading their future, not the women, she was just the translator.

The woman sat down on the other side of the table and examined them with her eyes and Jennie swears that in any second her eyes were going to pop out.

"It's amazing, you guys work well for being so different. ......The four of you guys will be friends until the day you die!!!"

It was confirmed, she didn't have the prettiest laugh.

But the girls were all happy of the news that their friendship was going to last that long but none of them saw themselves without each other so they didn't find it hard to believe. "but it's not like your life is going to last long...it's actually quite short," said the fortune teller with a faraway voice, almost as she felt pity for them.

All jokes aside.

They all stayed quiet and were puzzled. Too scared to ask any questions. "Sometimes being beautiful and having a soft heart attracts the sons of the demons" She began to talk once again but the girls weren't believing almost none predictions since she pointed out that they will all die young.

"Don't you want to know... how you girls die," she ends her sentence with a smirk. Rose was the first one to speak "Dying will come naturally to us right?... we all see our lives ahead of us... why do you tell us such lies to girls our age instead of like our love interests?"

"It's nothing natural," she comments.

She keeps on talking about their lives to convince them that she's been telling them that it's nothing but the truth.

"Instead of the dark side of 'our future' can you tell us more about-" Jisoo gets cut off by the women, who said "Bright side?"

"There's almost none" She admits.

The girls are shocked and Rose notices that it been more than 4 minutes that they have been here and suggests that they should not continue to hear nonsense and leave.

"let's go" Rose mouths to the girls.

"Please don't leave, stay a little longer," the fortune teller exclaims but Lisa says that they have no money to pay to her but the women insistent reasures that it was fine, she just needed more time for the information to be sent.

All of them stayed quiet for the next minute while the women had her eyes closed. "Why are you girls so close?" she opens her eyes and sighs. They give her a puzzled look, "Because of the strong bond between you girls I can't really tell you... Directly what will happen."

"But all I see is four girls suffering and a lot" She admits, takes a big breath and comes a bit closer to their faces which makes the girls back up a little.

"Rose... Jennie.. Lisa... Jisoo, you girls have to be careful of who you let inside of your life and who you let out because that determines if you die naturally or tragically."

How did she know my name? They asked themselves.

"BY tragic, what do you mean exactly?" Rose asks.

"Everyone dies differently and by different causes, it's tragic" Chills went down their spins when the woman said that. This wasn't something the girls expect to hear about their future. They expected to hear about their popularity, their studies, friendships, families, and boys.

"yea it's time to leave" Jisoo gets up from her seat and rest follow after her. The all quickly try to escape the room. The women pleaded them to stay, that they should know how they will die.

That's Fucked up.

They all refused to believe her.

"Don't you want to know what's your destiny?" "Huh?"

Still not believing her, Jisoo grabs the handle of the door to leave. They all remain silent.

"One dies because of a sacrifice, One dies because of an accident, One dies from suicide, the last one gets murdered ..." she splurged without their consent.

"I really hope you girls.... be careful," it was almost like she pitied them.

 

"Don't believe her," Jisoo says to the girls that were about to tear up. "Why would she says such negative predictions about us"

"Don't you think she was warning us? Keep in mind that we didn't even pay her," Rose had a good point, there was no reason for her to lie and how could she know so much about their past.

Lisa, the youngest one was the most scared of them all and Jisoo noticed her worries and decided to hug her tightly, "It's okay. Like she said, if we make good decisions with our life we will die naturally" those words calmed the girls down a bit.

"Let's try to erase this event from our memory," They all nodded in agreement.

Eventually, nobody had the guts to speak about the topic ever again.

-

"Can we please have a sleepover at my house?" Lisa begs, they all look at each other and smile "why not?" Jennie says and all of them shifted their direction towards Lisa's house.

Lisa knocked on her door and was greeted by her older brother Namjoon, who's currently in his second to last year of high school. "It's almost 10 pm, where have you be-" he stops talking when he sees that she has brought company.

Lisa's parents are workaholics since both of them are very successful lawyers, they are rarely seen at home. Lisa is aware that since she's young, she does what she pleases since her parents are not there to discipline her or tell her what's good or bad for her, but Namjoon has done a good job on keeping Lisa's feet on the ground and teach her morals of life.

"This time it wasn't on purpose. I'm sorry" She apologizes which makes her brother calm down and seems that her friends were coming into the house and Lisa still hasn't said a word about them. "It's late shouldn't little girls be home" he teases and Jennie pushes him to the side playfully so she could pass through. "Shouldn't you be studying" she responds.

If Namjoon wasn't watching television, he would be studying every damn thing even if it wasn't related to school. "It's Saturday," he says as he follows the girls to the living room. They stayed there and start talking about nonsense and Namjoon just sat in his solo sofa, listening to music when he notices time flying by and that the girls are still not going home. He doesn't mind if they do stay but he found it strange. "Are you guys staying over or-"

"Yes, they are" Lisa snaps.

"Then let them call their parents cause last time, I almost got my ass beaten" If they have a sleepover it's usually at Lisa's place since her house was double the size of the others so it was more convenient, but sometimes they would forget to tell their parents that they weren't coming back home.

Namjoon doesn't realize that Lisa had them sneak in or informed him that they were here since he always busy studying. In the middle of the night, he would wake up with someone trying to break into the house because the parents were looking for their daughters.

"We already did when we were coming here, they all agreed" Namjoon finally feels more relaxed by Jisoo's words.

"Can we invite Jimin over-" Rose asks but the idea was shut down when Lisa's brother quickly hears his name and says no. Jimin is Lisa's neighbor and also a friend of Namjoon so you could say that they are close. "It's late, maybe tomorrow."

"We were calling him for you since so you won't feel lonely" Lisa comments which make the girls giggle. He blushes and tries to go back and pay attention to his phone, but Rose said something interesting which made the room heated on fire.

"Lisa don't bully your brother, he's waiting for Jennie"

It was no secret that Namjoon had a crush on Jennie "no offense but you're not my type," She teases him.

Jennie seems to like the bad boys vibes and Namjoon was nowhere near there, he was the complete opposite.

"You might change your mind when you mature a bit" he winks at Jennie and quickly heats up the room and left the girls teasing Jennie.

 

 

"But in a serious note, Jennie.... you can't date my brother" Lisa confessed seeing her brother leave the living room. "Why would I?" She exclaims laughing nervously.

"or any of you" she admitted.

Shit.

Their friendship has lasted close to a decade which is really surprising even for them because they were really different when it came to intelligence, maturity, economic status, hobbies, school, and opinions, but they never let that come in between them and instead encouraged them to stay together. One thing that they did have in common

They had the same mindset.

Jisoo lived in her neighborhood her whole life. While the others came one by one.

Lisa parents were successful lawyers that often forgot about their children. They were the definition of workaholic adults. Jisoo's parents were one of the first families to introduce themselves to the Kang family.

A seven-year little girl hid behind her parent's body. Jisoo was too shy to 'Hi' to the tall girl who apparently was the same age as her. Jisoo was intimidated and afraid to go near Lisa's side because...

Lisa was mad at the world.

One day Jisoo's parents invited Lisa and Namjoon to the Carnival which changed things for the better because it caused Lisa to smile.

She couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Jisoo was no longer frightened by her, she saw Lisa's true colors, from that day forward, they were inseparable.

Then Jennie came the very next year.

Jennie's parents were both Tax Managers and stayed in the same place for too long. Also, her mother was having a love affair, and her father doing whatever he wanted.

Her mother got pregnant with her when she was 17, she wasn't planned. When she was born, her parents were forced into marriage for the child, for Jennie. Her parents didn't love each other one bit, but they stayed 'together' for her. Each year that Jennie would age she would see them less and less.

Her parents saw Jennie was getting older and being more independent, they realized that she could take care of herself without a problem. Her parents didn't see the point in checking up on her like other parents.

They weren't good at hiding secrets, it didn't take long for Jennie to figure out, why her parents never came back home.

She never told anyone about this.

The reason why they moved was because of Jennie. They thought if she was going to stay alone by herself, might as well buy her a big house so she could do whatever she wanted.

Nobody came to introduce them self's to the Kims. Mostly because they didn't even notice they had already moved in except for one person...

Namjoon.

 

He was studying for an exam on Friday and heard a lot of noises that came from trucks and he went to check it out and open his window. Someone was moving into the new house a couple houses cross his.

Even from the distance, he noticed a little girls beauty.

Since that day he would always try to look for the petite girl. He noticed a pattern, every weekday she would read books for hours in a rocking chair near the main entrance of her house. He never had the chance to see her up close.

So one day Namjoon went out for a run especially on a Saturday morning, for the first time in his neighborhood.

He passed her house and the girl noticed. The second lap, Namjoon looked at her direction and she gave a smile. By the third lap, Jennie waved at him.

He did that for one month straight at the weekends just so he could see her and do their little hi's and smiles gestures. Until a Saturday morning, he noticed that she never showed up in her usual spot.

He tried again on Sunday but again she was not there. He heard someone walking behind him. He was too discouraged to even look up. "Hi!" he heard a cheerful voice, he looked up and he felt delighted.

It was her with a bright smile across her face and with two books compressed to her chest wrapping tightly around them.

After that day both of them became friends, or maybe more. He would sneak into her house after Lisa went into Jisoo's house every time he had the chance to do so. Namjoon never told her sister about Jennie. Namjoon and Jennie were very much alike, they spend a lot of time together.

Namjoon thought it was time for Jennie to meet her sister. She often told him that she had no friends except for him and was lonely when he left. Namjoon decided to take Jennie to the carnival, she loved it. It was the happiest day for her, at one moment of the night she was left alone only to find out Namjoon was bringing two other girls with him. She wonders who were they, soon she realizes that the facial features of one of the girls were quite similar to Namjoon.

Lisa? a girl that looked like her classmate.

A smile appears on her face once more, he introduced her sister and Jisoo to Jennie.

Let's just say they spend the whole day together. Jennie was welcome in the arms of the two girls. That day Jennie saw some sunlight in her cave.

Jennie was forever grateful to Namjoon.

-

After the carnival ended they still kept in contact.

Jisoo always invited them on the weekdays to her house for dinner or family nights because she knew that her friends especially Jennie and Lisa need consolations and needed a mother/ father figure even though they won't admit it.

-

"You're too tall"

He carelessly touches her cheek, wanting to lean in for a kiss.

"Then what do you suggest" she shrugged her shoulders at his response. "You're just trying to find excuses" he suspects, but just rolls her eyes. "Why don't you want to date me?" He confessed. Jennie took some steps back from him and takes a good look at him.

She tilts her head and exams him.

"First of all, I don't like this!" She motions her hand around his face.

He gave a fake laugh, "wow". He shakes his head "what a way to destroy my self-esteem"

"I like your dimples though...." she bends down trying to gain his attention back. She steps towards his direction. "I also like your lips" she admits touching his jawline and landing her thumb on top of his lips. "They're...... soft and ..... sweet" she smiled at him.

He looks back at her facial expression and saw her beautiful smile. "I also like your hands" she let out a fresh laughter. Brings his arms around her lower hips, a little smile sneaks to his face. "Their always warm and ...."

His hands press firmly on her hips. There was no space between them.

"I also like your sexy brain" she confessed laying her hands on his shoulders. She got a little shy and blushed madly, making Namjoon notice her actions. They rocked back and forwards in that position.

He bends down so she could easily wrap her arms around his neck. "Your very handsome Joonie, but at times surprisingly you look like an egg"

He burst out laughing. Falling down to the ground.

Jennie just stood there fascinated by his response and decides to attack one more time.

"Also, you watch too much porn"

He stood up, with his mouth wide open. "Well at times you leave me hanging, what do you expect" tries to defend himself, she squints her eyes and crosses her arms. "No I don't, and you watch it quite frequently, your history browser doesn't lie"

"It evens had a little star next to the websites name"

She whines.

"Well I am a guy," he says "what did you expect". He sits down in the kitchen counter, "Well Jimin doesn't watch as regularly as you-"

"that because Jimin hasn't hit puberty yet!"

She analyzed the situation and was ready to walk out and leave Namjoon by himself. "Hold on, babe... where are you going?" But as a response, Jennie just mumbles in her breath like a little brat.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" she immediately responds.

"Let's go back to the original question?" He shyly questions her. She doesn't move an inch and lets him know that she's listening. He takes a big breath and his eyes travel towards her direction. "Why don't you want to become my girlfriend?". She tilts her head in confusion.

"Why ... I just .... Namjoon ...we do couple things emotionally and physically.... why do you want a name for what we have, why do you want to label me?"

"It's not that I want to label you, it's just... why can't we show our affection? Why does it have to be on close doors? Why do you want to hide our relationship from the public-" she cuts him off and signals him to lower his voice.

"Because of Lisa and -" she admits, she steps closer to him. Namjoon felt his temper rise, knowing the fact it was her sister fault all this time, that Jennie wasn't accepting him. His hands started to form into a ball and bit his lips very hard when she noticed it and she quickly rushes to his side. "Don't blame her." she asked, he shakes his head.

He jumped from his position and was ready to find his sister. " we need to talk to her" he grabs her arm

"We can't do that we will just give her a heart attack!" She removes his hands from hers. He gave a confused expression.

"I can't just be like.... hey Lisa I have been fooling around with your brother since I moved here behind your back, please give us your blessings"

She had a point, he had to admit.

"My point is that we need to have a plan"

"Look .... I love you and I can't keep this feeling inside me anymore, I want to hold your hand, take you to dates and kiss you whenever I feel like it, I hate the fact we have to keep hiding especially because of my sister"

Jennie hugs him tightly. Tries stop him from coming out of the kitchen. "She loves you okay" she confesses.

"It's not me specifically joonie, she doesn't want you to date, anyone, because you're like her father, she looks up to you, you're her only family member that truly cares for her, Lisa doesn't you to replace her in from your heart"

"Doesn't Lisa, want daddy to be happy too?"

She presses her lips against his. He, of course, kissed her back. She places her hands in his chubby cheeks. Tries to deepen the kiss while trying to balance herself in her tippy toes. He notices her struggle and decides to pick her up.

With the sudden surprise, she gasps and Namjoon took the opportunity and put his tongue inside her mouth.

He adjusts her body in his arms, carelessly messaging her thighs. While Jennie's hands change position, going straight to his neck and hair. Namjoon was taking full control of their make-out session. Jennie could already feel her lips pump up. She moans at his sudden soft touches.

"I love you" he blurts out. Went back on kissing her passionately.

He wanted her so badly in so many ways and levels.

Jennie broke the kiss to take some air, she looked at his eyes that drives her crazy. They just stare and each other in that position. He gave her a small peck in the corner of her lips. "You're so beautiful, you know that" he whispers in her ear.

"Huh?" She pretends not hear, but couldn't hide her smile.

He admires her delicate features. He truly loves her.

She starts pecking his jawline and travels down his neck. Leaving a moist feeling everywhere around his neck. She pulls back and smiles at him. "Baby... let's do it"

"Do what?"

Namjoon purposely rubs her clit against his bulge that came from his pants. Shivers travel down her spine. It was hard. Shit. Shit.

Trying to find excuses. "My friends are here, soon enough they will suspect and ..um uh.. hm" he kisses her neck, sucks it hard. She moans. "Ok... we can't, aaa-" she felt pleasure. Dammit, he's going to leave a mark. He started to plant more hickeys around her collarbone. She arches her back. "Joonie" she moans his name out.

She was too dam submissive.

"C,mon We have done everything in the menu except order the main dish," he tries to convince her.

"Jonnieee, I just can't, I'm not ready-"

She has seen his dick and dam! she was not ready.

"Why not baby?" still sucking her neck. Shit. " cau- cause I'm I don't want to get pregnant and I'm still young, you're 18 years old and I'm not" her words trip across her sentence. "that's an easy fix" he says trying to grab a condom from his pocket. "What the hell? Why do you have that in your pocket ? .....

Plus I want it to be special.... not in some kitchen"

"But you love to cook!"

She hits his chest. "I'm serious, I want to it to be special like on our honeymoon-"

Namjoon was taken back "what did you just say?" A smile appears crosses his face.. "You're thinking of marriage? With me."

Her mouth was wide open. "I was giving an example... Joonie I was giving an example"

Too late.

He was already over the moon.

He couldn't hide his smile.

Jennie grabbed the collar of his shirt rapidly shaking it back and forth since he was not responding to her calls. "Namjoon, please don't take this to heart"

Too late.

She whined in his embrace. She knew it was too late. She was joking while he took it to heart.

 

'Marriage with my first love, Jennie.'

 

 

 

She slaps him "Namjoon snAp OUT OF IT"


	2. Blush

 

 

**_January 14, 2016_ **   
  


 

 

_The girls wanted to be part of this internship that was highly selective. Everyone in the school applied since it would get them out of school early yet it gave them the same credit classes. Nobody wants to stay 12 hours in one classroom every day when you have the option to experience it first hand rather than reading it in books._

_Only eight students per school were selected each year. Lisa and Jennie were the ones who got accepted on the first try, Jisoo and Rose, although they got rejected, were not envious of their friend's accomplishments, but were amazed by their achievements._

_Let's just say in the day of the results Jisoo and Rose ate of a full tub of ice cream and teared up a little._

_Lisa got lucky and interned as an assistant for the future Ceo of an Engineer company which goes by the name of Jung Hoseok a 20-year-old. Lisa and Hoseok have a good relationship in terms of working together._

_Rose was really bored all by herself in school, she's been in for school eleven hours. who could blame her?_

_Uninterestedly she read her book, about Cleopatra. All her focus couldn't go to her English assignment. At that moment she had a great idea, an idea that would change her whole life._

_Rose put her book back to her bag and put her coat on enough to cover her entire uniform. She sneaked out of school and ran._

_She was going to visit Lisa._

_Lisa's job site was only four blocks away. She walked four blocks until she got to her job site, Then she realizes she had a little problem with her surprise visit, she didn't know what floor she was supposed to go to. 'maybe this is a bad idea' she wanted to surprise her but she had little info on where she could be located in the building that consists of 20 floors._

_She tried opening the door of the entrance and she couldn't get in. "yup this was a bad idea" she spoke to herself. People that worked in the building had a special key card to get in and obviously Rose didn't have one, She tried and tried to open the door with all force but the door didn't budge._

_"Did you forget your card?" she heard someone from behind ask. She turned around her eyes met a tall gentleman with a smile across his face. He laughed, Rose unsure of his questions and laugher. He apologizes "Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I saw you struggling all the way from my car"_

_Her cheeks turn to a pink tone showing her embarrassed impression in front of a handsome guy she felt attracted to. "Oh ... you.. saw.. that"_

_He nodded. She slaps herself mentally._

_He puts the key in the sensor making it turn green. He opened the door for her "there you go" he smiles. Rose walks into the building, "thank you"._

_Since he looked young, Rose had a feeling he might be an intern of a university. She remembered that Lisa told her that there were some interns that came from a university or from high schools._

_"Are you an intern by any chance?" She asked._

_"kind of" he answers, walking off to the elevator. He puts his hand in front of the sensor of the elevator so it won't close "aren't you getting in?" he questions. At that moment Rose didn't know what to do, she doesn't know what floor Lisa was located. Shit shit shit shit_

_"oh yea" her legs walked faster than her mind did. "what floor are you going?" the first thing that pops in her head. "I'm going to the cafeteria"_

_"same" she snaps at him. shit shit shit. He raised an eye brown then suddenly gave an amused grin appear. "you seem nervous, are you alright?" he lowers his head to get to her height, Rosie's cheeks become red like a tomato. She never had this feeling before, her heart kept jumping up and down and there was no remote control to shut it down. "so handsome"_

_shit shit "Did I just say that out loud?" she falls to the ground and hides in one of the corners of the elevator. All she hears is a loud chuckle._

_Let's just say, after that event, Rose went directly home and didn't even get the chance to see the cafeteria or Lisa's face._

_The feeling of embarrassment still remained throughout the rest of the day._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_January 15, 2016_ **   
  


_The sun came down and it was getting late. Rose was waiting in a cafe near Lisa's job site. She sips her coffee with her straw. "Wow, it's still hot?" Spoke to herself, burning her tongue. Lisa had to complete her internship hours of the day and Lisa was her ride, so she had no choice to wait for her._

_Might as well do homework._

_Rosie pulls out her phone and started to play games on her phone._

_Took a bite of her melon bread, and concentrated on her game. Her player was running through the jungle looking for precious jewels._

_She was so into the game the citizens turn around and to see who was the girl making inhuman noises "yasss" "yehet" "holy"_

_"Hey gorgeous"_

_She looked up and follow the sound of the voice. It was a teenager, who was too tall for his own good. "Thanks to you, you just made me die" she smiled forcefully of his sudden wink attack. "Well I am someone to die for" he started pulling a chair to sit with her._

_"I highly doubt it" she raised an eyebrow mumbling to herself._

_"Whatchu say?" He snaps, tapping the table with his fingers. "Nada" she shrugged._

_She sips her coffee one more time "why so lonely?" He asked, "I'm waiting for a friend, so scooch mooch" sometimes being by yourself in a cafe this late at night was a problem. "Honey-"_

_"Dude I'm not going to fix the boner in your pants" she admitted looking at his pants._

_"I will rather make it worse" she kiss the air and raise her eyebrows while tilting her head "ehh"_

_He rolled his eyes and gave up on the stubborn little girl and eventually left to his friends that were laughing at him for coming back empty-handed._

_Rose went back to play her game. "I need to collect all these jewels" as quick as he left. She completely forgot about her coffee and played until it got cold. She looked over her shoulder and realize that Lisa's building lights were getting dim one by one. "Time to go home" she shakes her wrists as excitement._

_She stretches out her arms and closes her eyes while she yawns. "Hey" she heard someone say. "I told you I'm not going to fix -" she stopped talking when she opens her eyes it was the same guy she met yesterday. "your boner?" She finishes her sentence and he raises an eye brown from confusion. "Boner?" He wonders._

_Her cheeks starters to heat up. "n-no-noo" "there was this ... guy... that kept bothering me and I assumed it was you"_

_"I like that song too, by Apink right? Rosie... no need to explain yourself..." she froze on her seat. "Whut?"_

_"How do you know my name! Cause" she got interrupted "Rosie don't you remember me, it's me" is that why her heart kept fluttering yesterday? Even now, heart kept fluttering as it was met with nostalgia. Did her heart remember something? The last time her heart beat this fast was for...She stoop up and puts his bangs to the side to have a better recognition. "Hoseok?" "Hoseok."_

_"You came back! you're actually here?"_   
  


**_* Flashback *_ **

_All of the girls family were high middle-class citizens except for Rose. She wasn't as lucky as her three best friends because her parents didn't go to college. They had little income but she wasn't ashamed of it because she deeply cares for her parents and loves them even though they can't give her everything she desires._

_The last one to join the group of friends was Rose._

_Her brother and her family moved from Australia to Seoul. Her parents could no longer afford to live in Australia since her parents income wasn't enough. The reason why they were in Australia, to begin with, was because Rose parents were deeply in love and their parents didn't approve of the relationship, so they decided to ran away to Australia without much thought, without any money so both of them never studied due to the lack of income._

_Her father had an old friend in South Korea that gave him a good job and he gladly accepted it and thought it was time to come back to their homeland. The family was exceptionally grateful for this opportunity._

_Because finding a good place to live was hard to find, her Father was ready to decline the job, but his friend offered them a place to stay at his older Sister basement until they were able to find a better place._

_It was supposed to be temporary, living there._

_Nobody noticed that the Jeon family moved into the neighborhood mostly because they had nothing to move in with, but a suitcase in their hand. The Jeon family sold all their belongings in order to buy plane tickets and have some leftover for rent/food._

_When they moved in, they were pleasantly surprised that the location of their new home was in such a well-off neighborhood. For a basement, it pretty damn big._

_Jungkook and Rose were really humbled so whatever they got it was considerate a gift from God._

_Apparently, the owner was lonely older women that was barely home due to her job and didn't mind them staying over. Especially when she was told that the family had bright kids. She thought the house would gain some light from them._

_She wasn't wrong, but she wasn't right either._

_When the famous carnival came to town, Rose's mother got an offer to work there for 2 weeks. While their mother was working, Jungkook and Rose volunteer in the carnival after school ended. Everyday._

_Rose noticed three pretty girls from her school came to the carnival religiously._

_She licked her ice cream, with her brother next to her. "You own me 5,000 won" Jungkook smirked, she squinted her eyes to see if that was really the 3 same girls. She sighs loudly and took her 5,000 won from her pocket. Rose bet that they will only come 4 out of the 7 days but no they came seven out of the seven days just like Jungkook predicted. "Here you go" she smacks the money in his hand and gave her ice cream another lick._

_"They sure love the carnival!" He expressed._

_"How did you guess that they come all this week?" She asked curiously._

_"It's because I asked."_

_At that moment she stops licking her ice cream. "bad bunny"_

_"Why don't you talk to them? They are actually really nice" he admits. Rose had a hard time making friends back in Australia due to the fact that they kept moving. Transferring to new schools, making new friends only to leaving them behind killed her inside. That's when she decided that she wasn't going make friends again._

_She actually wanted to be close with them, they hang around with two boys Namjoon and Jimin a lot._

_Jungkook would tag along with the boys and sometimes with the girls. While she spends her hours in her room designing an outfit for special occasions._

_The Ferris wheel announced that they will do a final turn and Rose flew like the wind; out of the things in the carnival she loved the Ferris Wheel, she always took it before she went home. She used her V.I.P pass as a volunteer to cut line and make it on time to be one of the last one._

_"That was close." She thought._

_She notices who she cut in line, who she took their spots from._

_It was those three girls._

_They looked frozen. "There's always next time" one of them mentioned._

_She knew how they loved this carnival so she decided to do something she wouldn't usually do but it was the best decision she made. "This cart fits 4 and I'm only one, and it appears that those 3 girls are together, let them in! If they want" she stated to the owner of the ride._

_Happily, the girls accepted._

_Her heart was trembling, she didn't dare to look at them instead she stares outside, a view she wanted to see. It was quiet and awkward, but one of them decided to break the silence. "It was very nice of you to let us join you" Jennie declared. Rose nodded like a wobble head which made the girls giggle. The girls were curious of her, especially her ginger-haired._

_"you're Jungkook's sister, right ?" One of them asked. "Yea... I am" it almost came out as a whisper. *Rose have some confidence*._

_She was intimidated by them, they realize that and decided not to bother her. "I'm so excited for the Circus to come tomorrow" the tall girl explained, squeaking like a wild rat. Actually, that's offensive to the wild rat. She thought._

_"I want to touch the horses"_

_"there's a horse coming?" another one asked._

_"Actually it already came, it recently had a baby" Rose responded. All the girls were shook. "Did you get the chance to see the baby too?" she nodded and she swears that they scream for a solid minute. "You're so lucky, is it tiny?"_

_"It's tiny and cute"_

_For a solid minute, they scream in a very high pitch. "I'm even more excited now!" The girl with a bob cut exclaimed. At this point, all of them forgot about the view the Ferris wheel was offering. Rose wonders how high could their pitch go!_

_She smirks._

_"Would you like to see the horses?!" She calmly said, holding up her volunteer card._   
  
  
  


_Let's just say someone almost called 1-1-9 thinking some little girls were getting killed at the top of the Ferris wheel._   
  
  


_At least not yet._

 

Jk

**_* Flashback end *_ **   
  


_The first time they met was in Australia, he was the son of Jungs who gave Rose's dad a job in South Korea. They would often see each other when they were young, they never had a proper conversation due to the fact they were young and Rosie was very shy with him. She would often run away after a few sentences._

_She couldn't believe that he still had such a strong effect on her after so many years. He stayed in Australia to study, while Rose left to come here._

_Last time they properly talk was like seven years ago. Sometimes Hoseok would come to visit in the summer, get the opportunity to see him but only for a few seconds._

_He had changed so much since the last time she had seen him. He was a grown man._

 

He got taller and broader, older, and  _irresistible._

_"I couldn't believe that was you yesterday, Rosie"_

_Rose was still trying to process all of this._

_Plotting all the dots together._

_On Hoseok's eyes, she was still the same, especially her baby cheeks and her petite body shape. The only difference was her orange hair and growing a few more inches and was somehow much prettier than the last time he had seen her. "The girl's gestures in the elevator reminded me of someone..._

_and that was you"_

_His lips form to a smile._

_"Your blushing over me again" he laughed, she shakes her head. "My cheeks are always like this!" She said touching her ears trying to cool down her system. "Stop thinking you're the reason" she hissed._

_Hoseok got closer to her. She immediately backs up along with her chair " what do you think you're doing?" She touches her chest of the sudden movement he took. "Rosie your cheeks are glowing red!" She slaps his arms. "YAa, stop the teasing"_

_"Rose you're too cute" he expressed. "And a bit of heartbreaker as I saw" he mentions the guy from earlier who was still the looking from the corner of his eyes towards their table. She crosses her arms and pout. "Anyways are you here to visit?" She changes the topic._

_He sat next to her and responded "no, I'm here permanently staying now" Rosie showed her boxy smile. "Seems like your heart likes that idea" he smirks._

_"This is why I always ran away from you, you saying stupid shit like this" surprised of the sudden curse word. "I didn't know pretty girls curse"_

_Her chocolate heart began to melt by the fact he called her pretty. It didn't matter if the whole world thought she was pretty if he thought differently, it was scary to think that she would believe him instead of the whole world._

_Then Rosie remembered how much Lisa and Jisoo cursed._

_"Plus I always thought you ran away because you're too shy ... to ..talk to your crush?" He leans in closer her face. Dangerously close to her lips. Rose breathing just kept getting heavier._

**_"Are you afraid of falling in love with me?" He winks._ **

_Teasing._

_He always did that. Playing with your crystal heart._

_"Too shy!? I ran away because I didn't want to be seen with a guy that looks like a horse"_

_Hoseok was in complete shock, of the sudden statement._

_"Insulting my appearance, before you ran away yesterday in the elevator you called me 'handsome' now I suddenly look like a horse" he raises eye brown._

_Making Rosie's cheeks blush to a warmer tone._

**_Score: 265- 9_ **

_"Hey, Rosie ready to -" Lisa tripped and fell down to the ground. Her boss and her friend were close, too close. The fuck, the actual fuck she curses mentally._

_"Lisa are you okay..?" Rosie gave her a hand to help her out. From the floor where she stood frozen and looked at her boss and back at her._

_What fuck were they so close?_

_____  
  
  
  


A/N

_This unexpectedly become a Rosie chapter. I hope you like it. It will be rare when a girl does have their own chapter._

_I will see you in the next chapter on how Jisoo meets her first love and how Hoseok and Rosie relationship continues to develop._


	3. Lemons

_February 4, 2016_

 

 

_Jimin worked as a bartender._

_So young yet so powerful._

_Unlike the traditional method of having a job. Jimin would have to pay a certain amount per hour to work there with his own ' ingredients'. Every day is a risk since It's Win or lose situation, but Jimin never lost because he had a powerful weapon._

_Jimin and Rosie used to be very close ....... too close, he purposely stopped spending time with Rosie so he wouldn't catch any feelings than just friendship. Jimin started hanging out with Jisoo more, he loved her company because she had a 4D personality and not to mention she's cute._

_Underage students had to leave every day after the clock strike 20:00 but that didn't stop Jisoo from leaving, she was a bad girl._

_Not really, she just didn't know._

_Jimin never bothers on telling her since she_ blend _in with her mature appearance._

_She would stay with Jimin, while he was working._

_Jimin's manager started to wonder why she is here so often and for long periods of time, especially in Jimin's work schedule. 'She's my loyal customer' he answered confidently._

_A lot of guys would buy drinks for Jisoo and she would gladly accept them._

_Tequila or Margarita. Always._

_"What do you want for your birthday?" Jimin asked while drying his little one-shots cups. Jisoo raise an eye brown in confusion "it's February, my birthday was literally a month ago, plus your gift was fine" she responded looking around the restaurant._

_"Okay, you caught me... I just wanted to buy you something" raising both hands in the air, as he surrenders. Jisoo just rolled her eyes. "Why would you want to do that?" She questions him. "it's because you bring me more cash by your presence" she filled the place with her laughter._

_"It's not like I needed your help, just take a look at me" he winks._

_"There's this unicorn theme restaurant..... and it looks like you belong there, more than here"_

_" Just look at your chubby cheeks," she said pinching his cheeks at the last sentences. "Stop! you're making me look like a little kid" he said looking around to see if anybody saw them._

_"anyways, where's J.zen?" she questions looking at the underage children leaving the place. "the other bartender?"_

_"course, the party doesn't start until he comes here" Starting to do her little dance moves. "Hey! what about me? the party doesn't get lit without me" gives 360 spins and flips his hair._

_"actually the party gets sad instead," she said sipping her drink, giving him the bad news. "What? what..do .. you mean?"_

_"well maybe because all you think about is Rosie, you're like 'did you see that girl, her hair is the same color .... as Rosie, oh my Rosie' or 'Rosie loves to drink this juice, oh rose how I miss you' or 'Rose loves to dance like that idiot over there' or-" Jimin shuts her up by putting a hand on top of her mouth._

_"okay!... that's enough embarrassed for this cute mochi" he fake cries while Jisoo just shakes her head and sees a gorgeous black head guy coming towards their direction._

_Jimin snap his fingers "hey princess? your prince charming is here" points at himself, trying to gain her attention. "Jimin you're too needy, maybe that's why she left you" she admitted titling her head " sweetie it's actually the other way around" she raised an eyebrow._

_"you sure?, she got a replacement like a blink of an eye ...Mr. Mochi"She whispered to his ear, and all she heard was whining sounds coming from his mouth. He sniffs "Well excuse me, I will try not to cry on the way to the bathroom" he glares at her leaving slowly towards his destination._

_"bitch"_

_Jisoo choke on her drink and responded "did you say something?" she raises her voice enough for Jimin to turn around and answer her._

_"I just said we should go to the beach" He covers up his statement._

_"bitch" he whisper. "I heard that Mr. Mochi" she screams_

_"I said Beach!"_

_-_

_"Why are we at the beach? It's too cold to do anything" Rosie took a peek outside the car window._

_"Well, the best hot chocolate in South Korea is located near the beach, I ain't that rich to move them to Seoul as much as I love it" He declares focusing in the road. Rose just swings his feet back and forth like a little kid. "So they aren't that good?"_

_"Rose, can you please use that last neuron that is bouncing in your brain," He said sarcastically._

_"Ha HA HA Ha... You're Funny my little pony" Hoseok just rolled his eyes and was getting ready to park the car. "but, It's so far away from the actual cafe" She frowns and Hoseok sighs._

_The parking lot was heavily loaded and there was parking available closer to their destination. So, what exactly did Rose want from him, He ain't no magician to disappear a car or to take a spot or no king._

_"Do you see any parking .... available near the Cafe?" he questions her._

_Rosie looked around without opening her window. "hmm" she began thinking, Her excitement rose "_ uuuuuu _" "look" she began jumping in her seat. "There's a spot right there" She pointed. "do you see it twilight sparkle"_

_"Yes... I see it, Ariel"_

_Hoseok quickly drove his car before someone stole their spot. He looked at the spot and he had a weird feeling, "this doesn't feel right" he confesses looking at the lonely spot. "_   
_but it has those lines in between... we should be alright"_

_"trust me" she gave a determined look, Hoseok calms down himself and convenience himself it was alright since there was no sign or anything near it so it should okay._

_Hoseok park it and locked it. and beeped it and wink at his baby._

_"Aren't you going to hold my hand" Rosie was no longer shy from Hoseok, she actually got comfortable around him.. way too much._

_and now shes recklessly in love with her pony._

_"why? only couples do that" Rosie was confused and blink uncontrollably. "_ wut _?" she hides her hands in her pocket of embarrassment. "You're way too young for me"_

_Her hands form a fist inside her pockets. "Plus it's not like we are dating" thank god Rosie drank her anxiety pills cause she would have cried in that spot._

_Because she took his words to heart and it hurt because when he appeared in her life again and now permanently. Her world was him, she confirms her feelings._

_she loved him and he knew._

_They stop talking. Rosie was trying to keep in her tears. She breathes in ..... and breath out. okay, you got this Rosie. She kept her head down while Hoseok kept rambling how much he loved the number 7 chocolate chip hot cocoa. the fuck she cared._

_"babe, which one do you prefer?" he asked and Rosie didn't even realize it was their turn already. "I will go with ..umm" she looked at the board that Hoseok was talking nonstop about. "I will have the mint hot chocolate please" She forced her smile._

_Hoseok unexpectedly pulled her to a side hug and kissed her temple. It all happened so fast that Rosie was left in shock with wide eyes. "That's a good choice" he grinned._

_Rosie just admired him and question herself why on earth he did that. She couldn't hear what he was saying she just saw his lips moving since it didn't matter._

_"I will have number #7 please and.." He stopped talking and looked over at Rosie's face which was slowly turning into a pink shade._

_.".._ rosie _do you want anything ?" He said looking at her, and she gracefully nodded "Yea, I would like one Melon bread, please" she responded by changing her viewpoint from him._

_Hoseok also loved Melon bread. why one?_

_"Make it two please" He added in smiling at the women. He was ready to pay for the bill but Rosie was also getting hers too, He was so confused. He always pays when they go out to eat. "what are you doing?" he whispers and she looks at his direction. "I'm paying for my drink, you dickhead" He then pressed his lips together tightly and clenched his jaw._

_The cashier didn't know what to do and was forced to be in between the fighting couple._

_Which card should she take? should she interrupt them, the line kept building up. She scratched her head and sigh._

_Rosie honestly didn't understand Hoseok. He always played with her crystal heart and he just admitted that because of their little age gap he doesn't see himself in a relationship with her. They're constantly together and that wasn't helping her get over him so why does he do this._

_They waited for their hot chocolate to be ready. Rose was still awkward of the whole situation. "Your cheeks are turning red again" He stated._

_"Is it because of embarrassment or is it because of me" he questions and Rosie was just beyond words and didn't know what to answer._

_"Pinkie Pie, you should stop playing with my emotions" She crosses her arms and decided to look at the women making her mint hot chocolate instead. "Rosie I like you too, but I'm not willing to date you at such_ young _age" he confessed putting his hand in the pocket of his pants_

_"Maybe when you're a little older, I will even marry you"_

_"Okay, you didn't have to go that deep, I just wanted to know if we are in the same page" Her heart was jumping out from her chest by the sudden mention of marriage._

_breath in._

_breath out._

_breath in and breath out._

_a moment of silence for Rosie. Please._

_" and stop calling me those stupid pony names" he groaned._

_"But you love them" she protested, Hoseok stare at her dead in the eye like *did you really just say that* "yea... You do... when we are always in bed having Se-"_

_He cut her off, they were in public._

_She removed the hand of Hoseok_ thats _was covering her mouth. "Why don't you want anyone to know your love of seaweed" she arches an eyebrow. "It's embarrassing now_ shhhhhh _"_

_-_

_"you sure know how to drink for a pretty girl" He stated, being out of breath. "It's in my Genes" She winks the college student who was seated across from her._

_"You mean DNA!"_

_Jimin smirkily said, coming in between them. The male got surprised by the sudden presence of the bartender and since he was already here "Can I have the bill please?"_

_"Of course" Jimin happily hop for his calculator and pen._

_"Would you give me the honor to talk to you again?" He licks his lips while searching something in his pocket. Phone? "Hold on a second" he demand._

_I think he lost his phone._

_"Jimin call him an uber" Jisoo whisper, trying not to look panicky. "No, it's alright... I got it " He pulled out his phone from his back pocket. "Now my precious lady, please put your digits here" He smirks leaning to the chair since he knew he would lose his balance with his two left feet._

_Jisoo quickly types in a random number and smiled while giving his phone back._

_"How much is the bill?"_

_"it's 78,000 won combine" Jimin smile brightly. The young lad was about to pass out but he couldn't she was there. "puff... that nothing" he gulps his saliva and kept a straight face on_   
_"take the rest as a tip," He told the bartender trying to impress in the gorgeous girl and Jisoo just smirks._

_they watch him leave._

_He looked like a baby deer learning to walk._

_"You're getting good on making this lemonade," She said taking a sip of her 'tequila'._

_J.zen never came but instead came a replacement a dark-headed male, that was as young as Jimin. His placement was on the other side of the place. Even though there was enough distance, Jisoo could feel his stare. Her sudden smile faded as soon as they made eye contact with each other. She felt as if cold wind pass through her._

_She tried to brush it off, but his dead stare was killing her alive._

_He was a hottie god damn._

_"Jimin, can I ask you a question?" she began, turning her position towards Jimin's direction. He nodded "Who's the bartender on the east?" Jimin looked over at on who she was talking about because Jimin didn't notice J.zen replacement._

_"I don't know him personally but based on what I heard they are always the same descriptions" He spoke_

_"Bad boy, Genious, Drugs and lastly Fuckboy" He finishes saying._

_He sounded bad news. Too bad, Jisoo wasn't interested in any of that._

_Jisoo looked over her phone and her bedtime was approaching. Jimin went back to attend to his clients. She was not really a party girl, she never moved from her seat unless she needed to use the restroom, She was only here to help Jimin emotionally and financially._

_She peeked the other side and again their eyes met and she could feel his eyes traveling her body from head to toe. For the first time, she wanted to cover up._

_Jimin came back with a drink. "what's this?" she asked looking at the 'Margarita'._

_"Someone bought you a drink again" he yelled in a high pitch voice. She motioned with her hands instead of thanking him to the guy that bought her a drink. She dranks it one 00.1 seconds, "good shit as always" She laughs putting her one shot loudly on the table ready to be picked up by her personal bartender._

_"next time let it be water, thought" she pointed Jimin and winks at him. "You got it majesty" He ran off to his clients._

_Her phone vibrated and she got a text from her girl, Rosie._

_Jisoo couldn't help but chuckle of the photo her best friend send her. It made her night._

_She was ready to have her beauty sleep but before ordering her Uber (free promo, give me free rides aka author) she decided to peek one last time to the mysterious bartender of the night._

_She tilted her head and notice at that moment he didn't have any clients and was laying his elbows on the table and staring at her. She touches her cheek just in case if her face wasn't like a fresh tomato from her grannie farm or like Rosie._

_One second later he sees him approaching towards her direction._

_her eyes widen._

_at the same time, she sees Jimin coming towards her._

_Jisoo tries to keep her cool and crosses her legs and puts her hands in her lap like statie barbie. "I just order you a ride, you should get your sleep babe" as always Jimin was so caring of her. "Love you," she says._

_"Jimin I ran out of lemons, do you have any extras?"_

_That's the best excuse he could come up with since he never really talk to the lad. Jimin heard the guy ask from behind aka his competition, ...... with cash in his hands._

_"I got_ chuu _," Jimin said sneakily taking the cash from his hands. He ran to get the lemons from his hidden spot._

 _Leaving Jisoo and_.... _Him alone._

_Jisoo started to move at the same beat of the music and pretended like he didn't exist by looking at the crowd._

_The guy wasn't afraid to stare at her directly while Jisoo was extremely unconformable._

_For someone only wearing tight skinny jeans and a crop top, she looked good. He wonders why every guy was attracted to this girl, it wasn't her body or the way she dressed, it wasn't as impressive as the other girls here._

_It was her face._

_He has only observed her from yards away, the distance didn't do justice to her beauty, but up close he could see her features more define. She looked like the brunette version of a Barbie._

_She didn't seem drunk or tipsy._

_He was confused._

_He was only like two feet away, yet he still didn't talk to her and just stood there staring at her._

_Jimin came back with exactly 26 lemons in a little basket. He touches his shoulder from the back to announce he got the lemons. "Here buddy, it was nice making deals with you" and gave a warm smile back. He got the lemons from Jimin's hand and somehow purposely dumped all of them at Jisoo body._

_All 26 lemons spread across the dance floor._

_Yoongi_

_finally spoke_

_"Sorry my bad" Jisoo was beyond words, she was in complete shock._

_Instead of picking at the lemons_ like _Jimin imagine. Yoongi went closer to Jisoo to see if she was 'okay'. Just like he suspected her breath smelled like fresh lemonade and her scent was as sweet as Vanilla._

_He got so close, too see if the basket of lemons had hurt her, that she could the see tattoos peeking from the uniform such as in his wrists and neck and_

_smell straight out_ weed _._

_"Are you crazy?"_

_"and you're not drunk?"_

_"of course not! I think you're the one who is drunk" She assured and she looked at the ground where Jimin was gathering all the lemons in one place and looked back at him. "Yoongi, how dare you treat my lemons like this?" He hugged the basket, he only recovers 20 lemons._

_"_ wut _? what about me? JIMIN"_

_The others lemons were still somewhere located on the dance floor._

_Yoongi? that's his name?_

_"Jimin I thought you had a girlfriend..-" He began to say, sitting next Jisoo. He looked over at Jimin to finish his sentence "You cheating bastard"_

_"I Don't like Men and I am not interested in_ them _" said Jisoo._

Yoongi arch an eye brown. He looked at her and sigh, such a waste he thought.

"So your lesbian"

Jisoo asked herself for split second before answering

"I think you misunderstood the question, I am not looking for a man"

"and I think you are" a sudden smirk appear.

"Trust me I'm not"

 

-

_"I shouldn't have trusted you" He nagged stomping his feet. Rosie quietly sat down at the dirty floor outside the cafe. "Where the fuck is my car?"_

_"I'm sorry" that's all the words that came out from her ... heart. She didn't know what to do or what say, She texted Jisoo for help, but she just laughs at her face._

_"AppleJack please calm down" she begged._

_"Stop calling me those pony names, it's not helping me" He finally sat down next to Rosie._

_It was late a night and Hoseok couldn't call anyone for help at this hour anymore that would consider being rude. "I have an idea," Rosie said_

_"it's a 3-hour walk, so don't you dare convince me"_

_"There's a hotel" She pointed at._

_With Big Giant words Across the building, it said..._

 

 

_LOVE HOTEL_


	4. KITTEN

_Date: February 26, 2016_

_Jennie's boss asks her to promote some business to the stores near the block. She had no option but obey him and went to all the stores around her and explained her proposal. It was the hardest task in the internship._

_My lord_ kill _me now._

 _The Internship loved Jennie promoting their news plans of business because Jennie had the spark and talent to convince people, unlike her other fellow working buddies. She would always make double or triple of callbacks from the stores she promote the market_ to _._

 _She loved going to this tattoo shop especially because all the staff_ were _laid back, they never accepted what the internship ask her to promote in the shop._

_"Hey Jennie" someone greeted her and she looked up and it was Minji, who works at the front desk, and greets her. Minji knew exactly who she's wanted to see._

_"He's out right now-" Jennie came back to reality and froze in her position._

_"would you like to speak Jiyong instead, he's here" She spoke out, leading her to his office without giving many options, legit wanted to run away._

_Jennie has found Jiyong half of the time making out with girls. It wasn't really pleasant because she would get jealous. She had seen him a couple times and she can't lie to herself he was very attractive male, she didn't blame the girls for falling for him._

_He was the definition of her ideal type, but she doesn't want to admit it._

_Jennie sees herself as an independent young lady that doesn't need a man by her side to be successful but sometimes she wishes to have a relationship with someone but remembers she hates the feeling of belonging to someone._

_She opened the door and there was nobody there, Minji scratch her head and says "I think he might be in the bathroom... just wait for him here"_

_Jennie nodded and took a seat._

_She was wearing a long sleeve blouse and tight skinny dress up pants with shiny black shoes which made Jiyong question himself why was a little girl like her was doing in a shop like this and decides to approach to her by sitting beside her instead of going to his throne._

_Jennie senses a presence, but there was no noise to back up her evidence._

_She looks to her left and sees the most beautiful man up close and personal._

_She had never seen him, so close before, it's always been little pieces of his face and body. But now he was dead straight looking at her at the same time. He was wearing a white sleeve shirt that was quite transparent, enough to see that he had tattoos all throughout his arms, shoulders, and neck. She found him attractive especially his hair which was black._

_Jennie thought it was impossible for someone like him to be interested in a girl like her._

_Never say Never._

_what she didn't know is that Jiyong likes his meat fresh, exactly like her._

_"Are you still in high school?" he asked and Jennie transforms into a little lamb in front of him "oh ... yes" she responds with flush cheeks. "You can't get a tattoo here if that's what your here for" he confirmed._

_She was about to respond but stop when she realized that he was moving his whole body right in front of her direction, wanting to pay her more attention. "I was here to see Jaebum to tell him if his interest in a business proposal that I wanted to offer," she says trying not to stare at his face or body because she didn't want him to see that he intimated her._

_"Aren't you a bit young for stuff like this-" a smile creep out from his lips._

_"they mostly ask college students to promote businesses, but my internship likes me to do this because they are more likely to accepted it since they say I'm 'good' at convincing retail stores" she gulps her saliva._

_"Oh really?" He analyzes her from top to bottom. Lastly, he licks his lips._

_Jiyong smirks and asks her to look at him in the eye since he founded it 'rude' when people don't look at someone straight into their eyes._

_"Show me your convincing skills?" he replies out of nowhere._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Pretend that I'm your boyfriend and you want an expensive gift, How would you convince me to buy you that item you desire?" Jennie was ready to fall to the nearest cliff._

_She never thought he would ask her such a question and especially to ask her to imagine him as her boyfriend. Jennie was taking a long time to answer the question._

_"Are you too scare to fail a challenge?"_

_She takes a big breath and began to thinking of tactics to convince her 'boyfriend' to buy her an expensive ........ A necklace she thought._

_"Oppa, I have been wanting to ask you a question" She makes her voice to a high pitch and leans in more to his side._

_"What's my kitten's question?" he smirks and Jennie was trying not to melt off like chocolate when he said that nickname._

_"Since my birthday is coming soon, I wanted to know if you could spoil your kitten with that diamond necklace we saw earlier today?" She begins to talk, "But baby that was more than two thousand dollars, don't you think it's a little ..... expensive?" He moves closer to her._

_"Don't you think I deserve it, haven't I been such an angel recently?" Jennie says while putting one of her hands in his lap and squish it softly. Her sudden actions surprised him, her tactics were good. "I have never disobeyed, my Tiger. I have pleased you in all the right ways... It could be my reward and my gift at the same time" she continues._

_My tiger? Where did that come from?_

_What an embarrassment._

_Words came out faster than she thought. "I don't know, that necklace cost too much" he puts his hand on top hers, instantly causes a reaction from her. "You're wearing a Rolex watch and you can't even afford to buy your kitten that necklace she desires_.... _Do you even love her?" She looks at his wrist and back to his dreamy eyes._

_Jiyong grabbed her by the hair so their faces were less than three inches apart._

_He kept staring at her lips until he decided to collide them together._

_Jennie could feel how experience he was, by the way, his tongue moved inside her mouth and the way he kissed her. It was like Jennie was in complete paradise and she didn't want to go near reality. Jiyong let go the hand that was in Jennie's hair and his lips from her, as soon as he heard the door open._

_Jaebum came into the office that he shares with Jiyong. He was very surprised that both of them were in the same room. "Jiyong .. I didn't expect you to be here," he looks at both of them._

_"Jennie, I want you to meet someone special this is Kwon Jiyong he's the owner of this shop and many other tattoo shops in South Korea, never had the chance to introduce you to him"_

_All this time, she thought he was another ordinary tattoo artist._

_Her eyes widen, that was the last thing she would expect for him to say. "He's your boss?" those were all the words that came out of her mouth. Jaebum nodded. Jennie swallows her saliva once more and looked over Jiyong, who was smirking like the devil itself._

_"I was here to offer you some deals but it seems like your busy so I will just come back in 2 days" without letting Jaebum give a response she left._

_She felt so ashamed of herself to lay eyes on someone so powerful as him and at the same time she felt used by him but she didn't care because she enjoyed it ..._

_Jiyong saw her run off._

_He turns to Jaebum direction and asks him about her. "So her name is Jennie?" Jaebum stayed silence, was not sure if it was alright to tell him about her personal life if he did ask because he knows how Jiyong is, and he didn't want Jennie to get hurt by him especially._

_"Yes"_

_"So she comes here often?" he asks and Jaebum nodded and a smirk was beginning to form once again " you could have seen her earlier if you weren't so busy making out with young girls in OUR office"_

_"Do you know what school she goes to?" Ignoring his statement, he asks, Jaebum took a step back and realize that his worse dream is coming true._

_"Why, are you interested in her?" He questions him._

_He nodded._

_"Of course she's pretty and tasted sweet" He smiles at the door she left from and looks back Jaebum, who is kind of pissed off by the fact that Jiyong wants to go after Jennie. "She's a very good girl.. and sensitive and too young for you" he warned him, But Jaebum feels like his words are useless because his boss always gets what he wants "I'm not going to mess with her, I actually thinking of keeping her... I am getting old, I should start looking for a permanent partner, don't you think?" Jiyong admitted shrugging his shoulders._

_"She's in her first year in high school, If you are considering in keeping her I would advise you to wait" he recommends Jiyong._

_"To wait?... someone like her will be taken in a few months" he confirms, Jiyong realize that behind him was Jaebum's girlfriend and decides to leave, "I'm coming back in four days, have fun" his voice trails off and eventually leaves his shop._

_That day Jennie didn't tell anyone about this event._

_February 27, 2016_

_[Jung kook 19:05 PM]: Hey LOvE, I need ... help!_

_[LALISA 19:05 PM]: Jungkook_

_[LALISA 19:05 PM]: I beg of you_

_[LALISA 19:05 PM]: Leave me alone, It's my Day off !!!!_

_[Jung kook 19:06 PM]: It's a life or death situation_

_[LALISA 19:06 PM]: Did one your nerves crack under pressure again_

_[LALISA 19:06 PM]: or something_

_[Jung kook 19:07 PM]: Yes and No_

_[LALISA 19:07 PM]: Just ICE it_

_[LALISA 19:07 PM]: SON!!!_

_[LALISA 19:07 PM]: Leaf me alone, I just want to eat and sleep like a potato_

_[Jung kook 19:07 PM]: I saved a kitty and it won't stop following me_

_[Jung kook 19:07 PM]: I have walked 0.6 miles and it's still behind me_

_[LALISA 19:10 PM]: a kitty?_

_[Jung kook 19:10 PM]: YEA._

_[LALISA 19:10 PM]: exactly how did this happen?_

_[Jung kook 19: 11 PM]: this kitty decided to cross the street on a red light (aka a dumb motherfucker) I saved him, I full on did a rolly poly in the middle of the street, made a full scene and_..

_[LALISA 19:11 PM]: only you Jungkook, only you, but continue_

_[Jung kook 19:12 PM]: now it doesn't leave me alone_

_[LALISA 19:12 PM]: Aww that's cute_

_[Jung kook 19:12 PM]: what do I do with it?_

_[LALISA 19:12 PM]: Keep it._

_[Jung kook 19:13 PM]: I can't keep it_

_[LALISA 19:13 PM]: Kookie deserve a home_

_[Jung kook 19:13 PM]: Don't get attached to it_

_[LALISA 19:14 PM]: Will it make you feel better if you leave in the streets all by himself_

_[Jung kook 19:14 PM]: It would make me feel better if you were his mommy_

_[Jung kook 19:14 PM]: and you would take care of it.... kookie_

_[Jung kook 19:15 PM]: Love, You always say your lonely when I'm not there by your side at night._

_[LALISA 19:15 PM]: I think that only happen in your dreams_

_[Jung kook 19:15 PM]: Come on, I know you want to meet kookie_

_[LALISA 19:20 PM]: I truly don't_

_[Jung kook 19:20 PM]: Too late_

_[LALISA 19:20 PM]: WUT_

_[Jung kook 19: 20 PM]: Check your window_

_[LALISA 19:21 PM]: You better not be throwing rocks_

_[Jung kook 19:22 PM]: I'm not Romeo but I can be your 'Romeo'_

_Lisa buried her face in the nearest pillow she could find and growl loudly._

_This boy will be the death of me one day she thought._

_She went to check on her window, just like Jungkook asked her to do. It was already getting late and could barely see anything. She looked at the ground and she found nothing_

_"This boy is playing too much" She crossed her arms_

_and was about to close her window and heard her name being called and it was Jungkook holding for this dear life with a kitten in hand._

_"I have a door, YOU IDIOT"_

_"Can you fucking help me instead of giving me a lesson"_

_Lisa first took the kitten from his hand and took a good look at him and it was striking cute, cuter than Jungkook. It was probably 5 weeks old. "hello, I'm still here" Jungkook begged, trying_ no _to fall._

_Lisa got interrupted by admiring her kitty._

_"I think she's cold, I will get her a blanket" She stated, Jungkook saw Lisa walk off her room while he yelled for help. "what about me?" he whine._

_Lisa opened her door slightly and yelled_

_"Use the DUCKING DOOR!"_

_she didn't want to curse in front of children._

_"meow"_

_February 28, 2016_

_After her internship hours were done, she puts on her bright red sweater on. She peeks into the store. There was practically nobody there, she needed to talk to Jaebum._

_She looks at both sides._

_She breaths out with relief, she doesn't want to face him after their awkward first moment. "Minji, is Jaebum here?" She asks, she nodded. "Yea he's here"_

_"Thanks" she winks at her. She opens the door excitedly,_

_regrets it immediately._

_"Kitten you came back!"_

_Minji lied. That bi_....

_She stood there frozen while he sat in his chair, staring at her gasped expression. "Look at the time ... .. little girl like me should go home," she said looking at her fake watch. She turns to leave the door. He quickly got up and close it right in front of her face. "Why are you trembling?" he lets out a grin._

_"Why are you leaving so soon" he comes close to her face, playing his nose close to her, almost like teasing her. He looks at her lips, wanting the proximity to be as close are their noses. He tries to lean in but Jennie impulsively puts a hand in his chest._

_She wants it so bad, but she found it so wrong._

_He got the message and backs up. "I got you something" he grabs a hold of his pocket and tries to find the present he bought for Jennie._

_"Here" he holds up a gold necklace with silver flower detailing and two Gs in the middle. "You convinced me and I bought it" he smiles showing pearly white teeth._

_She looks him and the necklace over and over again. "I can't accept this" she blurts out, shaking her head. It was so pretty yet it was so simple._

_"It's yours, you won the challenge, I'm not accepting a no" he pouts._

_Without realizing, Jennie was cornered by two walls and by Jiyong himself. She was blushing red. For the first time she felt the famous 'butterflies in her tummy', but why with him. Why is she falling for a guy she doesn't know so quickly._

_And why are the insects still in her tummy!_

_"I can't.." she management to say. "I just.."_

_He cups her cheek with one hand. She never desires someone touches so bad as his "What are you so scared of?" He whispers, she could feel his breath touch her face. She felt his another hand travel from her waist down to her bum. Shivers went down her spine._

_"Are you afraid of falling in love with me?" he said giving her tight squish._

_"Yea, I think ..." she started to begin her sentence, Jiyong lips linger around hers, trying to tempt her. "Why don't you kiss me then?" His tongue licks her lower lips. She lays her hand on top of his that was located in her cheek/jawline._

_"I promise I won't hurt you"_

_Her tiptoes began to rise and she was ready to taste his lips again._

_The door blurt open "_ hyung _, I have this great-"_

_...._

_Jaebum stopped his sentence when he realizes what was happening in the corner of the office. "I apologized," he said trying to close the door. "No! Jaebum_ don't _leave, I was ready to leave anyway" she managed to slip out of Jiyong embrace. "We are not done" He stated_

 _"_ oh _, Yes we are" she whispers back._

_She waves bye to his friend, who was scared for his life when she left out the door._

_Jiyong turns around to face Jaebum. He raises an eye brown, Jaebum flitch so hard. "Really!" That's all the words that came out his mouth. "The blinds were closed, how would I have known you were-" Jiyong cross his arms, a bit pissed he ruin such a good moment between them._

_"You really have bad timing entrance"_

_"You little fucker"_

_. ._

_________________________

_A\N_

_Yes, My characters curse a lot, I know. The reason is that they don't have a parental figure and they are young and want to rebel._

_Aka I decided to write an extra scene for Lisa because ..... I work in an Animal shelter so yes, I cried while writing this. Because I realize I won't see anymore and today was_ last _day working there, so thinking of not seeing them in my daily schedule, kills me a little._

_Next Chapter Will be finding out more about Jennie and Jiyong, I will see you in the next chapter!_

___________________________


	5. unknown number

_**March 2, 2016** _

 

  
_"Lisa please don't become a workaholic" Jisoo begged dragging her by her arm. "That's the last thing I want to become but that studio is not going to build itself" Jisoo hugged her tightly and then letting her go because Lisa needed to catch the public metro._

_They all wave goodbye to her._   
  


_"Can we please eat out?" Rose asked the two girls. "My wallet might not like it but my tummy will so... let's go!" Jisoo grabbed the two of them by the arm but Jennie didn't move from her spot making the two girls stop their tracks._

_"I'm actually tired and I want to catch up with my sleep" she admits and Rose and Jisoo looked at each other and then looks back at Jennie "Is everything alright ...We could come later and get some food for you?" Rose asked her and Jisoo agreed._

_"Don't worry about me.. you guys enjoy yourselves" with that being said Jisoo and Rose left her side and was left all by herself in the middle of the hallway. Jiyong was all she could think about these past few days. The butterflies wouldn't leave her alone._

_She kept touching the necklace which he managed to put in her back pocket the last time they saw each other._

_" now what am I going to do with you?" She desperately said staring at the lovely necklace. It was too pretty to throw it away and to precious to give it back. She decides to put her necklace on for a few seconds. It looked gorgeous on her_

_She decides to head out but she saw many girls were rushing to go to the entrance so she kept been pushed by the squeaking girls about this handsome guy waiting in his fancy car._

_She forgets to take it off._

_Every time she got closer to the entrance the voices would get louder and louder each time, so she decided to look out the window instead of going out the door and sees someone she didn't expect. "Jiyong" she whispers, he was leaning against the car and in that second he also spotted her in the crowd and Jennie backed away before he could even scream her name._

_Jennie knew it's was very childish to ignore him and run off once more, she knew he was looking for her. She honestly wanted to forget him._

_Jiyong just smirks when he realizes that Jennie ran off instead coming up to him like he had imagined._

_She tried to find another door without him noticing her she escape the building. Today was her day off. She just wanted to go home. She came out of a door that it wasn't as popular right when she took a few steps her phone vibrated, she quickly took it out of her bag and she was in shock and looked around her and started to run because of an unknown number texted her but she knew who exactly it was._

**_[Unknown 16:05 PM]: why are you hiding Kitten? :(_ **

_Jennie was running to the nearest retail store. All the students were staring at her, wondering why a pretty girl like her was running like a maniac._   
  


  
  


 

 

_"want to see Jimin?" She asked Rosie while they walked to their bus stop._

_Rosie hasn't seen him in while, now that she thinks about it even though she lived across the street from him._

_He said her girlfriend was insecure and wanted to spend more time with her so naturally Rosie backed up and gave him the space he wanted._

_"I miss him, lately all I think about is Rainbow Dash?" She gave a delighted smile while saying the ending of her sentence, Jisoo gave a confused impression. "What is that?"_

_"Hoseok"_

_"You call him Rainbow Dash?" Jisoo questioned and Rosie happily nodded "that's not cute or attractive... that's embarrassing" She admitted, in the other Rosie had different thoughts._

_"and what happened to your nude?"_

_"What nude?" Jisoo asked._

_"the dude?" She mispronounces it._

_"the melon dude" Jisoo was still confused and Rosie was trying to find another keyword by snapping her fingers "the weed guy in Jimin's workplace" that's when Jisoo's mind clicked with her friend's._

_"oh him? it Wasn't melons? it was lemons you dumb ass"_

_"you sure?" She raises an eye brown_

_"I'm pretty sure I will be dead if 26 melons were dropped on top of my head" Jisoo laughed at Rosie's silly mistake. She apologizes._

_"But still, how are things going?" She questions her while bumping her shoulder and foxy smirk crawl in "I haven't really seen him because I only come when it's Jimin's shift and their shifts don't collide" She responded while getting in the bus._

_"Is he cute?"_

_"He's Hella hot"_

_"uuuuuuu" She teases her._

_"but my taste in man is different so you might find him ugly" She admits_

_"I won't judge, after all, I am in love with a pony"_

_that is true._

_They put on a sweater to cover their uniform. "Rosie that's cute" Jisoo said looking at her clothing. "Thank you" Rosie made her clothing and her sweater had some cute detailing in the arms._

_"Are you okay with Lisa dating your little brother?" Rosie was caught off guard. "What?" she responds. "I mean they aren't together but I heard Jung kook asked Lisa out" she nodded her head._

_"I wouldn't mind her being my sister in law" she admitted._

_"I thought you were going to be like Lisa, no dating brothers" Rosie just laughed at her comment. "That's funny"_

_They found a spot to seat._

_"Namjoon never got my attention"_   
_" neither did mines and highly doubt Jennie's" Jisoo assumes_

_"I feel like they had a thing" she admitted and Jisoo just looks at Rosie in confusion. She continues to say "Jennie hides a lot of things from us, so I wouldn't be surprised" Jisoo is closer to Jennie and it was true she has a lot of secrets that she doesn't want to reveal, She would always change the subject and Jisoo would let it go._

_"What do you think she's doing right now?"_   
  
  


_-_   
  


**_[ JENNIE 16:05 PM]: Why are you looking for me?_ **

**_[Unknown 16:05 PM]: Because you're my lady_ **

**_[JENNIE 16:06 PM]: I might be a slut for all you know_ **

**_[Unknown 16:06 PM]: by the way you kiss me... I highly doubt it_ **

**_[ JENNIE 16:07 PM]: Bye._ **

**_[Unknown 16:07 PM]: baby, please!_ **

**_[ JENNIE 16:07 PM]: your not my type!_ **

**_[Unknown 16:08 PM]: You sure? ;)_ **

**_[ JENNIE 16:09 PM]: I like guys around my age_ **

**_[Unknown 16:09 PM]: but they don't know two shits!_ **

**_[ JENNIE 16:09 PM]: I'm killing Jae bum, he gave me my info didn't he?_ **

**_[Unknown 16:09 PM]: kitten, can you please tell me where your hiding?_ **

**_[Unknown 16:10 PM]: kitten_ **

**_[Unknown 16:11 PM]: Jennie ..._ **

**_[Unknown 16:11 PM]: don't ignore me_ **

**_[Unknown 16:12 PM]: kitten_ **

**_[Unknown 16:16 PM]: I want to see you so bad , please I know you do too._ **

**_[JENNIE 16:17 PM]: why do you want a flat chest skinny girl in high school?_ **

**_[Unknown 16: 17 PM]: You're beautiful and intelligent and more mature than any girl I have met!_ **

**_[JENNIE 16:17 PM]: so you like fresh meat?_ **

**_[Unknown 16:18 PM]: is that really all you took out of that message_ **

**_[JENNIE: 16:18 PM]: I'm running away from you, how possibly do you think I'm mature?_ **

**_[Unknown 16:18 PM]: let's just say that Jaebum told me a lot about your life_ **

**_[JENNIE 16:19 PM]: that bastard._ **

**_[Unknown 16:19 PM]: and I want you to know more about me.. please, kitten tell me where are you?_ **

**_[JENNIE 16:21 PM]: come and find me... if you can_ **

**_[Unknown 16:21 PM]: Are you playing hard to get?_ **

**_[JENNIE 16:21 PM]: I'm close so it's not hard to know where I am_ **

**_[Unknown 16:21 PM]: give me a hint?_ **

**_[ JENNIE 16:25 PM]: food? Bread? Coffee?_ **

**_[Unknown 16:25 PM]: Bingo_ **

_Jennie looked out the window and she could see an ash white car was coming towards the front of the store and in that second Jennie heart started beating so fast, she didn't think this through. All the people in the cafe become Curious George out of the sudden and began to look at the window, as for Jennie she was excited yet scared of where this relationship would take her._

**_[KWON JIYONG 16:27 PM] kitten come out_ **

**_[KWON JIYONG 16:27 PM]_ ** **_I can see you_ **

**_[ JENNIE 16:27 PM]: no joke_ **

_Jiyong was waiting for her in the parking lot, when he saw that she was coming out, he quickly got out to get the door for her, trying to make a good impression that, he was a gentleman. Jennie bows and say thank you and got in the nice car. She notices that the car has only two seats and it was super clean or at least she thought it was since it was her first time going into someone else car other than her parents. Jennie looks out the window and sees that Jiyong was going around to his original spot. He sat in his seat and close the door and then directly look at her._

_There was another thing that Jennie didn't think about, Where was he going to take her?_

_Her hands were shaking and Jiyong tried to grab it but decided not to "I'm not going to hurt you" he says as he tries to break the silence. He begins to start the engine, "that's lovely to hear" Jennie mentions and a smirk appears in Jiyong's face, starts to drive. Jennie just looks out the window and softly ask where they are going, "To my house" he simply said which caused Jennie's jaw drop and backs away and was ready to open the door. "Jennie .... I was kidding"_

_"You better be" she begins to calm down and takes a big breath._

_"Maybe" her eyes widen again which cause Jiyong to laugh._

_"and stop calling me Kitten cause we are just friends" did Jiyong just got friend zone, he fake cries but stops and looks at her "It will change.. even though right now we are just 'friends', your still mine"_

_"It seems you liked your collar... kitty"_

_"I'm not your pet!"_

_Jennie clear her throat and begins to say "I only belong to my future husband"_

_"Let's get marry then" he winks at her which makes her blush and Jennie just touches her ears so she could cool down "You shouldn't joke about something like that" she pouts. "To be honest with you, I'm getting old and I need women by my side"_

_"How old are you?"_

_"I will be Turning twenty- four soon" Jennie thanks her gods that he was not in his thirties or nowhere close there. "that's not.... old" she admits finally being a bit more comfortable with him and he turns to look at her and say "So you don't mind being with me"_

_"How on earth did you reach that conclusion?" She questions, raising an eyebrow_

_"Jaebum told me to go slow with you, so if you want to start as friends I will gladly accept it"_

_Jennie cross her arms and responds "Thank you"_

_"I will cross that step soon though..." He whispers but enough for Jennie to hear, "Say that again" she demands but Jiyong just sends her a cheeky smile._

_Appearly Jiyong was taking her to eat dinner but Jennie refused to go anywhere with her uniform. Not because Jennie didn't like her uniform but she thought that people might look at her as a little girl in a fancy restaurant._

_"Take a turn" Jennie was guiding Jiyong to her home, the irony._

_Jiyong was very focus, tries to put it in the back all his memories to his hippocampus. "There" "That's where I live," Jennie says pointing with her index finger at her house. Jennie opens the car door walks towards her house and looks back and she's confused on the reason why wasn't Jiyong following her. "Come on" she signals him with her hands. Jiyong just smiles and gets out of the car and walks towards Jennie. "There's nobody here if that's what you wanted to know"_

_"Ohh I know" She gives him a confused expression._

_"Jaebum basically told me all about your life including your parents and friends" Jiyong's responds and Jennie just stay silent and welcomes him into her house._

_"do you want something to drink?" She offers him but Jiyong just shakes her head signaling her 'no' and keeps looking around her house. "I will go change, stay here"_   
_Jennie goes upstairs and looks at her closet and a pile of clothes._

_Jiyong was looking around the living room and founded odd how there's no portraits or pictures anywhere. He didn't like houses in general so he wasn't comfortable being there. He felt that it was too much space, it wasn't cozy or warm just cold. He felt kind of sorry for Jennie, that she had to come back to this empty place every day been all by herself or take refuge in her friend's home._

_At the same time, Jiyong pities her, but that's what got him more interesting in her. He wanted to protect her to and give her adventure because, by the way, Jaebum describes her daily life... it sounded depressing and there was nothing she could do to stop or prevent it._

_Jiyong started to look in the kitchen. Jaebum mentions to him that she would sometimes give him dinner in bento boxes and thought all her plates were delicious. He notices there were tons of recipe books. All of them had sticky notes that were popping out of the book._

_Jennie chooses to go with a mint blouse and white skirt. She slowly goes down the stairs and stares at the living room and realizes that Jiyong was no longer there "Jiyong" she calls out. Jiyong gets out of the kitchen as soon as he hears his name._

_He smiles of his current view which was Jennie, who was dressed lightly and perfect for her age. "You look pretty" he complaints her and she just smiles looks down at her hands. "oh thank you" she responds. Jiyong loved her reactions, overall he found her cute._

_-_   
  
  
  
  
  


_"How's your steak?" Jennie wasn't taking a bite of the piece of meat and was only eating the mash potatoes that position to the side. "Hot" She responds looking up from her plate. Jiyong stayed silent and was not sure how to start a conversation without sounding like a creep or a pervert which he does best._

_"Tell me about yourself ... it would be nice to know more about Kwon Jiyong other than the fact that he's a stalker" while she sips of her wine glass. "Stalker? ....well your right" He admits showing a smirk across his face_

_"So do you do this to all the fresh meat girls" She drank another sip of wine. "yea but none of them last long" Jiyong confess_

_"What do you mean?" Jennie questions him while crossing her arms. "well it's because they're dumb and immature" He responds and he was telling the truth. He has dated a lot of girls around 17-21 years old but none of them lasted more than 4 months and the reason is that he just gets tired of them and they were too easy to read. Some of the girls were after his money or they like having sex with him and not because of him as a whole._

_He just wants to experience everything with a girl and he thought Jennie was [a] potential candidate....Actually, she was the perfect candidate across his life. She had this spark on her that Jiyong really liked, He couldn't see through her... he found her hard to read. He had this weird attraction towards her that he just needed to find more about her._

_"More wine please," Jennie asks the waiter._

_"What's your transportation to go to your internship?" He asks looking directly at her._

_"Well I am 16, so I don't drive and my parents don't care two shits about me so I take the public transportation" She smiles at the end of her response and finally starts to take a bite of that steak._

_"You sure like the taste of wine for 16-year-old" Jiyong whisper_

_"This wine is not that strong as I hoped for so it's fine for me to drink," she says as she raises her eyebrow. Her parents collected them and one day she got curious to try it since she like taste it give off to her cooking._

_"I could be your ride," he said out of nowhere, Jennie choke in her steak and hit herself in the middle of chest twice. "Thank you for the offer but-"_

_"I thought we were friends-" He cut her off_

_"But ...don't you have a job to take care of?" She kept looking at her plate and back at him. "I haven't told you about myself .. haven't I?" she nodded while he sighs and takes a bite of the mashed potato. "Well ... what could I say... I'm an only child so after my parents died in my teen years they gave me all their fortune and I bought a lot of tattoo shops with it and with the income I bought this hotel building and-"_

_"Are you joking?"_

_"Nope," Jennie feels stupid for the second time, like how could she possibly not notice how all the workers here knew/greeted him with such care when they came in and the fact a reserved table at the VIP are was waiting for them. "As you can see all my Hotels and shops are successful, I don't have a schedule since I'm the boss so I can pick you up without a problem" He proposes. "Please don't force yourself looking after a Sixteen-year-old"_

_She didn't value herself, clueless how much she's worth. "Of course not kitten"_

_"Well, you will be my wife and the women that will bare my children so I need to take care of you in every way I can!"_   
  
  


_Jennie choked in her drink and grabbed her bag_

_"Thank you, for the dinner and the offer.... But I will have to decline"_

_"I will have to say no to the wife and kids thing and no longer even accept that friend request...."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"have a good day sir"_   
  
  
  
  
  


_Jiyong snap his fingers_   
  
  


_and the guards stop Jennie from leaving the V.I.P room_

_"Oh, cOme OOon" she stomped her feet._   
  
  
  
  
  


___________

_This is the end of chapter 5!_

_Thank you for reading,_

_Next chapter we will see how's Lisa little kitty doing and with Jungkook and How's Jisoo's love life is processing with the 'lemon dude'._


	6. Hidden Room

**March 09, 2** **016**

 

_"Kookie" she called for her kitty._

_She's so tiny that it takes her a while to find him._

_She scratches her head and tries to look under her bed again and hears a weird sound. "Meow" She got up from her knees and sees_

_Jungkook sitting at her window being cocky and at the same time being handsome on his spot. "Were you calling for me?" he asked showing his famous smirk._

_Lisa rolls her eyes "No, I was looking for_ _my_ _baby tiger"_

_"You right_ _!_ _that's not me because I'm a full growth tiger" "Rrrrurrurrr"_

_She slaps her large forehead. He's so childish, she thought as she continued to look for her kitty in her room. "I have a gift for you" He announced, but Lisa didn't care and continues looking for her kitty._

_She hears another meow but this time wasn't from a cringe little boy. Lisa turns around and sees her kitty with him, she runs towards him and immensely hugs kookie the_ _kitty_ _tight_ _ly "_ _Heyy what about me?"_ _He_ _pouts._

_Ignoring the kid she realizes that kookie has something around her neck and it was a collar._

_Lisa couldn't help but smile. "thank you" she came closer to him and realize that the collar wasn't just thin but it had a little red bow with an imprinting name saying property of Kang Lalisa._

_"I love it"_

_Jungkook loves to see her lovely smile, that was one of the reasons why he would act so childish and immature._   
  
  


_Lisa is depressed._

_and he would do anything to make her smile._   
  
  


_Lisa never got the affection of her parents, she was constantly being cared for by the people that her parents hired since she was a little girl. She often had a full schedule such as school, sports and dancing so she couldn't notice her parents never came home. She never expresses it but she misses her parents a lot and cherishes the moments when they spend time with her._

_When the girls came to her world, a part of her woke up. Her love of dancing bloomed even bigger, her heart was no longer covered with spider webs. She had a bigger reason to be happy._

_But there was still this hole in her heart that she can't close or replace. She often convinces herself that she's happy and goes to school just to be with friends then works excessively and comes back home to dance in her practice room and talk to her brother before going to be a bed and call it a day._

_She doesn't need to work, her family has the money. She could easily own a studio by calling her parents .... if they respond. She decided that she will pay for her dreams, she didn't want anything from them and decided to follow Namjoon's footsteps, he worked for his needs and wants. Namjoon never touched their parent's precious earn_ _ings._

_For Namjoon his parents were dead._

_that was the only way for him to move on._   
  
  


_"How's he behaving?" he questions her, "He's lovely" she admits._

_She didn't like the idea of having an animal but when she saw kookie it was hard to say no to a cute face like his._

_"I bought him some treats" Jungkook grinned._

_"and a dead mouse" he added, Lisa was taken back and stepped away from him. "I understand the treats but why the dead mouse?" she continues to back up when Jungkook puts his hands in his pocket to find something. "Here" he grabbed the dead mouse from his pocket._

_"that's a toy, you idiot"_

_Lisa places her hand on her chest to calm down her heart. From him you can expect anything, nothing is impossible for Jungkook. She thought he actually had a dead mouse._

_Lisa kissed the top of her kittie's head and carefully rubbed the back of his ears and neck. "Does he make you happy?" and she imminently nodded. "Hopefully he doesn't mind that I'm away from home, hope he's happy living with me"_

_"I can guarantee you, he's happy" She raises an eye brown and tilts her head, "and why would you say that?"_   
  
  


_"he knows you will come back"_

_"because he knows you care about him"_   
  
  


_There was a sudden sadness reflect in Lisa's eyes._   
  
  


_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"Are you trying to say that my parents won't come back because they don't care about me or my brother " She brought her kitty closer towards her. "if that's the case" she stops her self from crying "you're not wrong"_

_"The famous Kang lawyers care more about their success"_   
  


_._. _._  
  


 

_"ONE shot"_

_"TWo shot"_   
  


_Jisoo chuckles at the guy's expression. He shivers of a sudden sense of liquid going down his throat._

_"That drink was strong"_

_"How were you able to handle that" He looks at Jisoo in shock._

_"I know my tricks" She admits winking at Jimin without him noticing and smiles at him innocently. "That's sick," he says being impressed._

_"I love it when you call me sick I don't know how to handle it" She responds seductively._

_" well... let's go handle it somewhere else" He smirks, smoothly swing his head to the right where the door was located._

_(Props to you if you know where this is from)_

_Jimin charismatically came in between them. "Sir this is your bill". The guy rolled his eyes. A perfect moment was interrupted by a bartender. "Thank you" he sarcastically answers._

_He looked at the bill._

_f*cking Shit_

_He invited other girls too and with Jisoo the bill becomes was higher than he expected. he sighs._   
  


_._ _._   
  


_"where's J.zen?"_

_Jisoo lightly smacks the counter table._

_Jimin forgot to mention this info to Jisoo. "Oh he's not coming today" he nodded and Jisoo gives a confused expression. "Yoongi is coming instead"_

_She stayed silent and shock. That's the last guy she wants to see._

_"The lemon guy!"_

_Jisoo's heart is triggered._

_"Well, I'm leaving" she admits and grabs her purse and was ready to head out. She had no intention of meeting that guy again. Not because he attracted her but because he attacked her on purpose._

_"The night bearly began sweetheart" Jimin still hasn't reached his_ _financial_ _goal of the day._

_"Well I don't want to see him and his stares are very creepy" Overall Jisoo was scared by his intense stare, she felt like a bird with no feathers. She starts to shiver just by the thought of him. Jimin is trying so hard not to laugh._

_but what Jisoo doesn't realize is that_

_He was right behind her._

_She turns around and was 2 cms apart from him. "So my stares intimidate you" she swallows her saliva and didn't know where to look or where to smell._

_He smells like straight weed._

_(_ _A/n guys don't take it to heart... I'm sure yoongi smells like rainbows and unicorns or f*cking Gucci)_

_what's new_

_"well... yea" she tries to toughing up. "I'm sorry" that wasn't what she was expecting. Okay, but why is he getting closer. "It's just that you're so pretty ......lastly reckless" He whispers softly that her ear tingle by his breath._

_"I dare you to meet me in the back room at 23:30" Jisoo swears to god that she senses a peck in her neck._

_Jisoo stood there frozen, while_ _he_ _left to go to his spot. She was shook._

_"why didn't you interrupt him" She yells at Jimin._

_"you know sometimes it's not fun being a cockblocker all the time" he pouts and goes back to refilling some liquor. She stomped her feet._   
  


 

_._ _._

 

_"your way too young for me" Lisa responded to Jungkook's question that he asked like a million times. "What! the only difference is ....2 years .... what are you talking about?"_

_"Maybe when you're a little older Jungkook"_

_His soul drowns in his puddle of tears._

_"Come on please, you know I love you" he pouts, trying his best swimming out._

_Lisa always knew Jungkook had a crush on her but he's too young and he looks like a little boy, she even taller than him. "You shouldn't even be 'in love with me' and just focus on your education" she advises him but he just leans in closer "But its boring"_

_"understandable ... but you need_ _to build a career"  She confesses and Jungkook nodded because she was right and it was something his sister would mention often and see her struggling_ _with_ _easy math questions._

_"how come you don't date"_

_"you're funny" Lisa respond_

_"seriously!" he asked one more time because most of her friends would go out with guys except for Lisa. "but have seen how long they last?" Jisoo dated a guy for 4 months and that was highest between the four girls. "we are kids, watch us break up a week later and it will be awkward for both of us and with your sister"_

_"Rose doesn't care" he admitted_

_"Well mine does" with that being said he stayed silent petting the sleeping kitty. "so did you guys made pact or something cause he doesn't date anyone also"_

_"I rather not answer that" she answers back looking for the remote to change the channel. "what can you answer me"_

_"Ouu I can tell you my favorite color?" she quickly replies "now who is acting childish" he crosses his arms. "plus I already know the answer of that" he responds still being angry at Lisa  "haha I was just making fun of you, relax"_

_Jungkook just rolls his eyes and lays down in his tummy to get ready to watch the movie. "Jungkook I have a question" she began but he interrupted right away "Jungkook is unable to answer any question at this moment"_

_"don't be mad at me" she begs. "apology not accepted"_

_"meow"_

 

 

_._ _._

 

 

 

_Jisoo decided to hide in the girl's bathroom._

_There was no way she was going to meet that psychopath in the back room. She has never been there and she doesn't want to start now_

_After hiding in the bathroom for 30 minutes, Jisoo decides to calls Jimin so he could call an uber for her. "he properly thinks I already left home" she assures Jimin._

_Maybe if she was just smart, she could have left 2 hours earlier_ _but she's too nice to leave Jimin without his high-quality check._

_As soon as Jisoo open the door,_

_Yoongi stood there amazed._

_He picked her up bridal style which made Jisoo started by his actions "let me go", he secured his arm around her waist. "what are you doing?" she questioned his actions while leading her to the backroom. He kept walking through a hallway that she has never been through before. "Let me down" she whines while trying to figure out what to do with her arms because she was no way going to put it around his neck._

_"Just enjoy the ride princess" she gaps and slaps him on his right cheek. "baby ....-"_

_"Don't call me that" she hissed and was crossing her arms. "I demand you let me down or I will scream at the top of my lungs" she threatened him, "scream all you want_ _,_ _the music will block_ _you_ _" her eyes widen, surprised by his response. She slaps at him once again "At this point, I don't even want to be friends with you"_

_"I agree, I don't want to be your friend, let me be your partner" he leans in to kiss her but Jisoo turns her head around making Yoongi only kiss her pitch black hair instead of her lips._

_"Don't you dare" she warns him._

_Yoongi was just happy that she was in arms. "You better hold tight?"_

_"what," Jisoo asks._

_Next thing she knew was that Yoongi is running left and right with such force that Jisoo had no choice to hold herself in his embrace. "You're such jerk"_

_"you love me just accept it"_

_He let go of the lower half of her, but he kept his hands tightly around her waist so they were still close when she landed on the floor. Jisoo would try so hard to get out of his embrace but couldn't which caused Yoongi to have a stupid grin on his face. He tried to put one of his hands towards the side of her cheek but Jisoo slaps it._

_"You don't take warnings don't you" she poke chest in each word she mentions._

_"perhaps"_

_she notices the door to get out, tries to leave._

_Yoongi blocks it with his body. "excuse me" she snaps putting her hands on her hips and stands firm. "You're leaving so soon?" he questions, the last brain cell of Jisoo was about to explode. "We have everything we need here" Yoongi smirks looking behind her which made her to look behind as well._

_She sees a piano_

_that's weird_

_She sees a bed._

_right_

_beside it._

_"Is this your hookup spot"_

_Jisoo lost all respect for Yoongi in that moment. He had the guts to bring her here "is that your cum towel?" she points at the item throw out in the right corner of a room. with more reason, she wants to leave._

_"this is actually my first time being here" tries to defend himself.  Jisoo doesn't buy it._

_"then tell me, why did you.. drag me .. here" she raised an eyebrow and beginning to walk around the room while putting her bag on a random chair and headed to the piano while Yoongi followed behind her._

_There were two chairs which were distant in front of the piano and naturally Jisoo sat in a chair that was a bit farther of the piano but Yoongi push her chair next to his as if he just pushed a paper three feet away. "I can play the piano" he began._

_Jisoo rolled her eyes while Yoongi began to play._

_As he was focused on paying the right keys, they produced an angelic sound._

_Jisoo found him playful but wondered if he did this with other girls before sleeping with them. Her emotions of him were wild, they were all over the place._

_She never desired someone's touch before he stepped into her life. All his attempts of impressing her, but she fears that she will be his one-night stand._

_She doesn't like pretty boys, she doesn't care about looks she believes that it's the personality and how she's treated what matters most. Yoongi wasn't the most good looking guy that has arisen in her life but she likes his appearance and was satisfied especially when he showed his gummy smile._

_Since she could only see his profile side, she realizes he had piercings in his ears and his skin is snow white, unlike his hair which was pitch black and long enough to almost cover his eyes._

_She would see how magically he would touch each key with his thick fingers which were filled with rings._

_He played more than 5 minutes and they both were silent. Jisoo would just admire him._

_"here touch this key" he ordered._

_Jisoo shook her head. She wanted to see him play,  she felt like she will ruin the masterpiece. He picks up her fingers to touch the key of the piano "It doesn't bite"_

_"yea but I know someone that might" Jisoo commented which made Yoongi smile. "Trust me you will like it .... both" right when Jisoo was about to press the key she turns her head to look at him instead of the piano because of his last word. Jisoo is not dirty minded at least not right now since she hasn't exposed to anything to provoke her so when she said someone else will bite her, she meant that Yoongi would be rude if she ends not playing as well as him, not physically._

_Dirty talking was new to Jisoo "Yoongi... you have proved to me that you have good piano skills" She clapped her and got up from her seat and was to ready to leave for the nth time, he aggressively grabbed her by the hips to seat his lap._

_facing him._

_"Look It was nice to meet you and all but ...." Yoongi put her hands in his shoulder while he leans in "why do you keep on wanting to run away"_

**_"are you afraid that you will fall for me?"_ ** _her chin was been lifted up by one of his fingers. She hated how he thought he got her wrapped around his finger._

_"let's not start a game that you and I know we can't handle," Jisoo said while holding more tightly into his embrace while putting both of her legs around his hips to make herself more comfortable. "I think the one who should be afraid... should be you not me"_

_Yoongi was getting more surprised by the minute._

_"If I want to run away why aren't you letting me go... did you ever ask yourself that question" only a chuckle came out but it slowly went away because Jisoo lips were dangerously close of Yoongi, she was teasing him. "I can have any man by my side the most attractive, riches, the smarts one meaning if I leave out that door I don't lose anything unlike you... you will know as the man who let the most beautiful girl slip out..... so be afraid Yoongi"_

_"Then why you think I'm trying so hard...huh..."_

_Yoongi started to lean in but Jisoo back away as soon as Yoongi started to take action with his lips and his hands. "you think you will forget the first man that got your attention, that touch you and stole your first kiss" Yoongi grabbed her by the chin and force Jisoo to kiss him, of course Jisoo fought back by putting one of her hands to his chest pushing him off so he won't get close and the other hand was pulling his hair to back him away but the more she pulled away Yoongi grinding their hips together. He wouldn't dare to move his hands from their original position for a whole minute because Jisoo was a stubborn girl that wouldn't give up so easily but slowly went under his spell and gave in. He was dominating the intense makeout session since Jisoo just followed the flow since she was new to all this._

_"baby"_

_Jisoo would let some moans escape and Yoongi loved that he was the one causing her pleasure. His lips traveled to her neck and collar bones which made Jisoo arch her neck while his hands travel from her hips to her thighs. Yoongi kept grinding his budge into her panties, she was wearing a skirt that rose up enough to see what color of it, black._

_Yoongi got to explore her covered body and he never desires someone so much as her, he wanted more, he wanted her. He deepens in the kiss by putting his tongue in her mouth which catch Jisoo off guard but the more time passes the sweeter his mouth tasted. "Jisoo quit fighting," "please... give me a chance" Yoongi said while breaking the kiss while connecting their foreheads together "the only reason why you're rejecting me it's because you think you will be a one night stand .. trust me you're not"_

_"I won't disappoint" he begged_

_"I might have used all the wrong turn to conquer your heart bu-" Jisoo was trying to gain her breath, she covered his mouth with her hand "don't promise something that you can't keep"_

_" or else I will cut your dick off"_

_"So yes?" he murmured, Jisoo pressed her lips against her hand_

_Yoongi lips formed a smile._

 

___

 

 

_A/N HEYY My LOVES_

_Well I see you in the next chapter! where there will be more Jisoo x Yoongi moments and the girls finally reunite!_

_Please upvote and comment!_

_It encourages me lotssss xx_


	7. unexpected guest

**March 14, 2016**

 

_As someone who is nowhere near graduating high school Jisoo was already looking for Universities. Well mostly because she's worried that the girls will separate after high school and that's something she was scared of since all the girls have distinct dreams._

_Every Monday, Jisoo would go and visit different Universities/ Colleges in South Korea to see which school would benefit each dream._

_Jisoo can't drive yet and had to take public transportation like it was her religion. She went to her second dream school since her first choice didn't fit Lisa's or Rose's studies._

_She went through the main entrance and saw some male students whistling as she passed by but she just ignored it like she always does. In the entrance, there was a booklet about the University and she read it while walking around the hallways and saw that once again this school was only convenient for Jennie and herself and she threw the book to the floor out of frustration._

_Yoongi fell asleep and was late to one of his afternoon classes which cause him to park in the wrong section._

_It's everyone's worst dreams when they don't find their car where they last left it. Yoongi was irritated and went back to his university and saw his friend sitting down near the entrance "Can you do me a favor? and drop me off, today?" he begs after telling him that they towed his car and his friend nods, and was okay with taking him home "but, do you mind waiting for a bit, I'm waiting for a friend.. ?" he asked._

_"I don't mind waiting"_

_Yoongi took a seat next to him with his others lads. He took out a cigarette and was looking for his lighter in his bag but was disturbed by whistles and looked up and the saw the girl's side profile and that was enough to make Yoongi's heartbeat bounce. All his friends talked about how beautiful and Innocent she looked._

_He stared at her until he couldn't see her presence no longer and stood up and walked towards her direction but stopped his tracks when he realizes he heard his name and turn around "Is she you're next victim?" He smirks and all the boys were giggling like little 5th graders but Yoongi just smiled and left without saying a word._

_Maybe._

_Yoongi tried to find her but he had no luck, it was like the school ate Jisoo._

_He leaned against a wall in a corner in the hallway and sighs and hears a loud smack at his feet and looked below and it was a booklet of the school and starts to lean in so he can grab it, she grabbed it before he could, she looked straight at his face at the same time while picking it up the booklet. They stare at each other while Yoongi slowly straightened out his back and her body was fully back to original position._

_"Jisoo!"_

_"Yoongi"_

_He hasn't seemed here since the makeout session they had. Jimin refused to reveal her phone number and had no choice but to wait if she comes back. He was so happy to see, but he never thought it would be outside the restaurant._

_She wanted to run away._

_As soon as Jimin told her that J.zen replacement was going to Yoongi. She never went back after that night._

_She was too embarrassed and scared of what's going to happen next, especially if she's going to see him 4x times a week, dam that was too stressful._

_"You look so different without all that makeup" he confessed while Jisoo reacted as she gotten offended. "Well thank you for bringing down my self-esteem to the ground" she crossed her arms. "No, I meant you look more innocent if that makes sense"_

_Jisoo would put heavy makeup on every time she went to the restaurant to make her appearance look older than she actually is because Jisoo looks like teen since she is a teen._

_"anyways how come you didn't come to the restaurant last week?"_

_"I was ..busy!" she responds rather quickly._

_Yoongi believed her._

_Jisoo doesn't know what to say since they are in a completely different environment and rather waits for Yoongi's responds "so what are you doing here? or do you study here." He questions her while putting his hands in his pockets out of nervousness._

_"I was interested in going to this school after reading the booklet.. but it's not meant for me" she sighs while looking at the floor, Yoongi got in front of her. She looks up since she was staring only from his knees to the bottom of his feet at the start of their conversation._

_They both looked at each other eyes and at that moment they were on the same page._

_"How about I prove to you that your wrong, I can show you around my school"_

_Yoongi wanted her to join his school._

_He wanted to see her more._

_Jisoo looks at her watch and says "well I have time"_

_Yoongi began to show her around the school and it was four floors. He showed her every room so they could spend more time together and both enjoyed themselves and Jisoo fell in love him by his voice and the way he treated her._

_She liked his soft side better._

_While Jisoo would be staring at the room that was demonstrated to her, Yoongi couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He tried to get close to her everytime they walked emotionally and physically._

_She liked his way of flirting. "and these here are the biggest bathrooms available in the school" Yoongi tried to impress but she just found him hilarious that he had to mention it. "it has those long slim mirrors for those Perfect Instagram selfies for you ....my princess" he winks_

_"well, that's a relief" She responds._

_She got the hint that Yoongi was interested in her on joining the school but she couldn't figure why? Did Yoongi want a serious relationship with her or just wants to get in her pants more easily because she notices that sometimes he would sometimes try to grab her waist while escorting her to the next classroom or will touch her hand in any way he_ could.

_She loves the way he stares at her now. She felt desired and beautiful and not a piece of meat, unlike those previous nights._

_"and if you join this university you're more likely to make more friends since there is another University around the block" Jisoo eyes widen and ask for more info "what is it more focus on?"_

_"Its more about having a talent than bookworms like us ...such as Art, Dance, Sing, Act, and Design" Jisoo nodded and believed to find the perfect location. "Thank you so much_.. _Yoongi" she smiled at him. If it weren't for his advice and information, she would have just left and gone to another school that was unlikely a fan of._

_"Did you like me playing the piano the other day?" Jisoo got all the memories back and felt her cheeks lush in red and nods. "Would you like to hear it again?" she grows closer._

_"I can't go to the restaurant tonight" she admits. Yoongi just smirks "it doesn't necessarily have to be in the restaurant, it can be .... in my place"_

_Jisoo lets out a nervous laughter, at this point she founded it funny and realized how love was just an illusion in the first place "I'm sorry but I'm not in the market to get laid right... now or never" it was way too early to go to his place._

_Herself_ knew, _things would go down she decided to go._

_She starts walking away but Yoongi catches up to her and grabbed her by the arm and forced her back to contact the cold wall._

_"you're so beautiful, that can drive any man crazy especially if they knew you were so sweet and soft yet so sexy all at the same time_

_"Too bad I'm not in the market"_

_"I thought you said you would give me a chance" he tries to remind her. "well you thought wrong"  as she tries to run off but Yoongi with force puts her back to her position.. against the wall_

_"if you want I will be your prince charming and I will treat you like you deserve .......... but I will be a beast under the bedsheets that's all I can confirm" Jisoo heart was running wild into a point that she couldn't hide it and Yoongi saw through her._

_"all I can give you is my friendship" She confessed_

_that hurt his ego._

_Yoongi tried to lean in but Jisoo back up and removed his hand off her arm and said "As of right now I'm not looking for a prince charming"_

_"oh really" he bits his lips before smacking his against hers harshly._

_Jisoo was falling under spell without her knowledge._

_He no longer wanted to fuck her only but he wanted her to belong to him, he knew she was a rare gem and girls like her don't walk around every day._

 

**March 30, 2016**

 

_Jennie was studying in her house for an upcoming test for Economy, but her thought was stopped by the doorbell, she got out of bed and went to the front door she looked through the pee hole and saw 3 girls foreheads "shoot" she curse under her breath._

_"Jennie are you there?" they yelled through the door._

_She opens the door and she was welcomed with loud voices asking her many questions. "Well hello to you too" Jennie respond walking back to her room while they followed. "God heard my prayers, you're finally home?" she just burst out laughing but then she realizes that she hasn't been home lately until late at night. "You need to start answering those calls missy," Jisoo tells her while picking up Jennie's phone of the table counter but then she saw something unexpected a text from a guy name_

_Jiyong._

_"I see what's happening here" Jennie turns around saw that Jisoo was scrolling down her phone screen and with quick reflexes, she grabs her phone from her hands because she wasn't quite ready to tell them about Jiyong._

_For the past weeks, Jennie and Jiyong have been going out on 'dates'. Every day she has been coming home late (midnight) because she's been spending time with him after her internship hours were done. The girls are always together or at least they were in pairs every day so they notice Jennie's absences easily._

_Jiyong would pick her up every day to take her to her internship._

_He would wait for her in the cafe parking lot since Jennie felt uncomfortable getting picked up in front of the school entrance because Jiyong just overall creates attention. The girls didn't know anything about Jiyong._

_Jennie didn't want to tell them._

_at least not right now._

_So she was avoiding their calls and messages but in school, she would always try to escape_ of _their questions. Seeing a soon 24-year-old man was not good news when they will hear about it, she thought they will judge her for getting interested in men of that age and tell her to stop seeing him._

_Jiyong and Jennie's bond become stronger each day. They both enjoy each others company. Jennie fell in love with him but she has trouble accepting the fact because it all happened too fast. He often took her to museums since both of them enjoy abstract art. Most of their 'dates' consisted of dinners and going to the movie theater. Surprisingly they had a lot more in common than she thought._

_But there was an element that it was missing that stops Jennie to say they are going on 'dates.' Jiyong hasn't tried to physically touch her in any way. She wanted to hold his hand_ feel _his warmth and maybe peck him in the cheeks or ... on his lips but it felt like Jiyong didn't feel the same way. He's going real slow with her like he said or maybe wants to remain as friends._

_"Why are you hiding this 'Jiyong' from us?" Jisoo says in a cold tone, she crosses her arms while the girls stay behind her since they were in her side, Jisoo was the most worried for her, she was scared that she wanted to rebel, they were in that age._

_"Please promise me that you guys won't judge me?" She started to panic because she saw the girls stop playing around and stay silent behind Jisoo back. "why would we judge you all the sudden?" Rose spoke up softly. Jennie told them to sit down in the bed so she could begin explaining. "I know you guys would be understanding but I was scared of your reactions and the outcome"_

_"I'm sorry for acting so sketchy" Jennie looked down and started to play with her fingers waiting for their response because she knew it was very wrong of her to hide this from them especially. "It's fine but don't let this happen again," Lisa said and they all agreed by giving a nod. "Even Namjoon was worry about what was happening with you" She continued talking. "Namjoon" Jennie smiled secretly "Snap out it" Rose yelled._

_"Now tell us about 'Jiyong' I don't know anyone with that name," Jisoo asked getting closer to Jennie and grabbed her the shoulder moving it back and forth "Come on speak up" she demanded while shaking her even more._

_"Jiyong is a man-" She didn't even start explaining and she was already getting cut off by gasps. She slap her forehead with her hand when she started to hear lots of question after at the same time while Jisoo was silent._

_"Yes, He's going to be 24 years soon" she screams which made girls stay still without a word coming out. "We have been going on 'dates' these past few days" all the girls started to think dirty thoughts but Rose spoke up "are you still a virgin?" she whispers and Jennie's mouth is wide open and yells "Of course, why would you think, I'm not?" She raises her hands' air. "Well, HE IS A MAN" Lisa confessed._

_Jisoo knew that Jennie liked her man older, for example, Namjoon's age but she never thought she like men eight years older than her. "actually he hasn't even touched me?" She admits while crossing her arms and looks away to the wall pissed but Rose, Lisa, and Jisoo were all relief and smiled which Jennie didn't understand why would they have that reaction. "Why are you smiling! Of the idea that he friend zone me, I thought I did it to him but he did_ it _me instead" She sighs with worry while they laughed._

_"It might be bad news for you but it's good news for us" Jisoo laughs her guts out. Jennie throws the nears pillow and throws at Jisoo forcefully. "Stop it, it's not funny" she whines._

_"Well at least we know his a gentleman"_

_"and not some perverted guy that has daddy kink" Jennie was running out of pillows throw at them with. "Not all guys have that kink" Jennie tries to defend Jiyong character. "Why do you like old guys?" they tease, they knew exactly why but they wanted to see her reaction. "He's not old and he's really good looking... you guys would drool all over him"_

_"you would understand me better, hold on" Jennie took a picture of Jiyong sneakily. She was trying to look for that picture in her gallery to show the girls. When she finally did she click on it to make it full size in her phone and showed to the girls and all of_ them _gaps._

_Jiyong wasn't their type but they had to admit he was very handsome. "my knees are weak, I thought it was going to be some ordinary men because Jisoo and you have really bad taste in men in terms of looks" Jisoo slap her shoulder and Rose fake cries making fun of the two girls. "wow he has so many tattoos" Lisa says still looking at the picture. "29 to be exact"_

_"How did you meet him?" Jisoo asks taking Jennie's phone to take a closer look at Jiyong features. "Remember you I told you that I loved to go to that tattoo shop well it appears to be that he is the owner of that shop and many others"_

_"So he's wealthy"_

_"Basically!"_

_"Didn't you girls see him when he came to our school?"_

_They all shake their head. Then Jennie remembers that they rarely use the front entrance. "That brings me to other question.... usually we take the public bus has he been picking you up?" Jisoo questions and slowly Jennie nodded her head with shame. "lowkey mad at you, for ditching me for him!... She laughs it off._

_"Jisoo you could easily get a boyfriend to be your driver," Rose says._

_"I rather take the bus than have a boyfriend," She says flipping her hair. "does that mean you're giving Yoongi false hope?" now they all face Jisoo's direction and she just rolls her eyes. "He's fuckboy, we playing the same game" she brushes it off and the girls just nodded slowly, while Jennie was puzzled._

_Then they started to talk about how their weekend went and Jennie shares some details of her 'dates' with Jiyong. She looks at her clock and sees that it was already midnight. "are you guys going to stay or go home?" she asks._

_"Bruh we are staying...We missed you these past few weeks so you're stuck with us today" Lisa stretches her arms and follows Rose and Jisoo that were going to her closet to change into pajamas which were just crop tops and sports shorts. While they change, Jennie decided to bring some snacks for them. She went down to her kitchen and started to make popcorn and smoothies for them. She then realizes how happy she felt to finally hang out with the girls after a long time._

_Until one clock it was all fun and games between them._

_Their conversation ended because of a call. "What are you doing in my room" Lisa screams, she stands up and looks out the window of Jennie's and sees her room lights were turned on. The girls were all confused about who was this guy in Lisa house. "are you kidding me? my window again"_

_Next thing Jennie knows she hears a knock on her balcony "What the hell" she says with widening eyes. They all looked at the window and suddenly Lisa yells. "I told him to go home but-" she hits herself with the pillow. "Who?" they yell at the same._

_Lisa stands up and opens the balcony doors._

_It was Jungkook._

_great._

\----------------

A/N

let's just say Jungkook is not the only guy joining this sleepover party.

 

your Support means a lot

It encourages me a lot, my little ghost readers ;)


	8. Young & Pure

**March 31, 2016**

 

Disclaimer:

*let's just say there's an intense makeout session, not a smut but it's strong at least for me it was*

 

_Lisa stands up and opens the balcony doors._

_It was Jungkook._

_A popular kid that is after Lisa not to mention Rose's younger brother.  Jungkook is one of the few students that weren't afraid to talk to them mainly because his sister was in the group. Jungkook loved teasing Lisa since she was an easy target and though her friends were cool and beautiful. But of course, he fell for Lisa. "Don't I get a welcome kiss" he pulls her by her side and tries to steal a kiss and Lisa just slaps his hand that landed on her hips._

_Lisa and Jungkook are best friends or more but every time Jungkook asks her out Lisa says no._

_It was a hard life for Jungkook._

_"I told you I was with the girls not because I wanted to invite you but to leave me alone with them!" She says going back to her place which was next to the girls. "the most important question is why were you in Lisa's room at this time of the night?" Rosie asks and Lisa's face flushes into a deep shade of red. All the girls were all yelling "_ ooohhhhh _"_

_Jungkook just winks at Lisa's direction. She covers her blushing face._

_He saw the smoothies, he raises an eye brown "What kind of party is this?" He asked, picking one of the cups from the floor. He drank one of them and it was tasty but they needed something stronger to make this night fun. "Jennie does your parents have alcohol in the house?" Her eyes widen with surprise. "dude do you know how old you are?"_

_"So what? I'm mature. All the dudes I hang out are like 3-5 years older than me" He responds with his hands up. "You're funny?"_

_"You guys are missing out big time" He responds while taking off his jacket. "This isn't a party"_

_Jungkook sits on the bed with the girls and just stares at them then collapses to the bed "are you tipsy?" they ask. "Just a bit" he tries to touch Lisa's revealing leg, but she slaps it away. "why are you not letting me touch you," he asks trying to get closer to her. The girl's mouth was wide open "You have some explaining to do" Rosie says pulling Lisa from Jungkook's grip. "No, I haven't done anything with him I swear" She pushes Jungkook away in the process._

_They all kept on teasing Lisa for the next minute, but they all got shocked by the sudden sound from the balcony "Who the fuck did you invite" Lisa yells._

_Jungkook's head was laying in Lisa's lap when she screams at him. "Relax, It's just your brother and Jimin"_

_Jisoo opens the door of the balcony revealing the two boys "have you ever heard of a door?" Jennie screams at the two boys who were clearly tipsy "where did you guys come from?" Jisoo asks while closing the balcony. "From Heajun party... why didn't you girls go, every guy was waiting for the prettiest girls-"_

_"that they want to sleep with" she cuts him off._

_They never went to parties even if they were invited. They never got invited by a girl. All the girls in school didn't like them for obvious reasons especially if the girls had boyfriends, their girlfriends were way too insecure to let them go near them._

_"My house is not an after party" Jennie was already annoyed by Jungkook joining but 2 more, she begins to clean up all the snacks and smoothies. Namjoon uses this opportunity to be alone with her. "I will help you" he grabs the cups from Jennie's trembling hands._

_Jennie has been avoiding Namjoon for almost a whole month._

_"Don't forget to get the alcohol" Jungkook yells after they both left the room. Namjoon follows her to the kitchen and every time he got close to her, she smelled different, she smells straight up cologne. Which causes his blood to boil._

_He doesn't know what he's doing wrong._

_Jennie stopped having adventures with other guys a long time ago, why was she starting one now and why did Namjoon still wanted to be with her._

_He thought they had something for the first time and_ next _thing he knows, his lover doesn't answer him and can't locate her since she's never home._

_When they went to the kitchen they put all the cups and plates to the counter table. Before they start washing them Namjoon turn her around and bend down towards her collarbone and smelled her. It was a man cologne for sure. "Where have you been?"_

_"You already know the answer," Jennie says turning on the water to start cleaning "with who?"_

_"you already know" she simply answers._

_"why?"_

_She stays quiet._

_She tries to distract the conversation by washing the dirty smoothie cups but Namjoon harshly turns her around and traps her in that spot. He put his hands on either side of the sink. "you know I'm in love with you," he confesses, getting closer to her lips._

_He wraps his arms around her waist which send shivers down her spine of the sudden cold hands around her naked hips. Usually, Namjoon was found at his house studying with his hair down and shorts/t-shirt but today he was dress differently, he looked very handsome with his leather jacket on and hair up._

_Jennie wraps her arms around his neck causing him to go down to her height. Namjoon pulled her so close that she could feel his member in between her thighs. She could smell the alcohol from his mouth. For the first time, she desires Namjoon's touches and kisses. She wanted to taste him. "You love me?"_

_"I always have and I will always will" he whispers._

_Jennie smashes their lips together._

_Namjoon should have known better, it was the same story again repeating itself, every time she got heartbroken by a guy she would come back to him._

_and stupid him his arms would always be wide open. He will always be the second plate._

_Namjoon tasted every part of her mouth with his tongue, he has been waiting for this day for a while. He has missed her, and almost forgot how she tasted and felt in his arms._

_She slips a moan out of her lips which turned him on. His hands travel to her sides while he kept dry humping her. While one of Jennie's hand was around his neck and the other one was kept at his chest. She was breathing heavily, he moved his lips to her neck sucking hard on her skin causing to leaves visible marks. Jennie enjoyed every single of it. She could feel his member growing each time._

_His lips traveled from her neck to her chest, she moans "Namjoon". He decided to do something unexpected he put one of his hands inside her silky shorts. Before she could protest he press their lips one more time. She puts her hand's either side of his face to deepen in the kiss. His hands were touching her insides almost like to tease it._

_She was wet._

_He stops the sudden make-out session to ask her a question. "can I?" He says pressing their foreheads together and she says yes without a doubt. He puts one finger inside her "Namjoom please" it hurts she meant to say. It' been almost 1 month since he hasn't touched her insides, she would get tight really easily within time, meaning when Namjoom touched her it hurt like hell. Her walls were tight he trusts her with his one finger but decided to put another one right after. "I want you to look at me as I finger you okay!" Namjoon asks. Jennie looks at him with pleasure and pain. His fingers were thin but long making it feel much better, her moans were a mess. He thrusts her with his fingers faster and faster._

_Her legs were shaking underneath. Right, when Namjoon wanted to put in a third one but his actions were stopped by the sound of Jimin "What's up with the_ alco _-" he stood there stunned in front of the kitchen. Jennie takes his hand out and turns around to face the sink without realizing that Jimin was so close to them. She was breathing heavily. Her hole felt uncomfortable by the sudden emptiness that she has caused._

_She turns around then points at the cabin to the left "The drinks are there" she says. Namjoon got the message. The session was over. He opens the cabin and inside it appears to be a tiny refrigerator filled with alcohol._

_"Could you take it? I need to change" She excuses herself._

_.🦌._

_After that long makeout session that Jisoo and Yoongi had and_ knowly _that Jimin and Yoongi have the same shift times and days. It was rare when she would drop by the restaurant and if she did come, it was to help Jimin win his extra money, but suddenly some guys would hesitate on coming towards her._

_Yoongi was behind it._

_Something was up and Jisoo believes he was the cause behind it. Jisoo would suddenly 'disappear' in Yoongi's break and would leave early so they don't have a conversation. she was lowkey avoiding him._

_(A/N If any of peeps are confused: Jisoo and Yoongi have feelings for each other but Jisoo is hesitant on having a relationship with him after all he is a drug addict and a Man whore, you can't blame her because she's scared and is 16 years old, that's a lot of pressure for her to say Yes! Since Yoongi is a big mess right now)_

_"I've invited a friend over is that okay?" Namjoon asked the owner of the house and she suddenly nodded in agreeing with another new individual coming into her home._

_"is he at least cute?" Jennie suddenly questions and Namjoon lets out a fake laugh "Your not into cute boys" he snaps making the room bring out a laugh. "you're right! I like my men smart, older and sexy" she responds pouring herself a bit of alcohol._

_"Like Namjoon" Jungkook made a joke._

_Soon nobody was laughing. Lisa's smile faded. Jennie drank all of her drink. Namjoon looked over to his lover._

_Saved by the bell._

_"Is that your friend?" Jennie tried to change the topic. Namjoon looked over his phone and saw his text message._

_{Yoongi 2:13}: I'm outside the address you send me._

_After the party got stopped by the cops. everyone was for themselves and ran off like some kind of diseases was spreading, yoongi lost track of his friends, Namjoon, Jimin and Jungkook that he met in that party._

_They mention they would be going to a girl's home to end the party there. Yoongi just wanted to go home but after Jimin mention that Jisoo might be there, he decided to take the chance._

_Jimin like the dick he is, said "Jisoo, why don't you accompany Namjoon" he casually said. Namjoon realizes what's going on, liked the idea so he grabbed her hand and lead her to the front entrance "out of the girls, you choose me" Jisoo whine and got up from her spot._

_"why do you need help on opening a door?" She asked. "I showed him a picture of you guys and he likes you"_

_Jisoo wasn't surprised but was left confused._

_"so you want me to hook up with your homie or something?" everyone knew that even though Jisoo might seem like a slut or sometimes acts like it, everyone knew she's a virgin. "cause let me tell you now_.... _that's NOT going to happen" she confirms waking in front of Namjoon._

_They walked through the skinny hallway._

_Namjoon opens the door._

_Jisoo's mouth open wide. She couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_"Yoongi"_

_A sudden force pushes her into his arms. "It seems like you have fallen for me" He smirks. Namjoon slaps the door the shut without even making sure if Jisoo was okay with the whole situation._

_Namjoon comes back to the group of teenagers and the girls began asking where was Jisoo and his 'friend' were not located behind him. "Don't worry Yoongi promise to bring her back within two hours"_

_"Yoongi was the guy?" Rosie was shocked on hearing those words._

_"Who's Yoongi?" Jennie asked_

_"The lemon dude" Rose tries to bring her back the memories and Lisa thought she was dumb since Jennie doesn't know anything about the_ lemon _dude. "Since you have been so busy with Jiyong that Jisoo never mentioned to you that she has a love interest in Jimin's workplace" Lisa spoke looking at Jennie's reaction and it was just cold glare._ Namjoon _mood shifted quickly._

_-_

_"I am not moving from my spot" Jisoo crossed her arms and refuse to see him._

_His hair was blonde._

_which made him even inhumane than he normally is._

_"Why did you block my number" Jisoo's eyes widen. "I did not" she snap her answer quick. "I just haven't been answering them" She confesses._

_Yoongi didn't know what kind of games she was playing with him._

_Then he realized what she was wearing was not suitable at all especially since his hormones were over the place. "Here take my jacket" he takes it off and_ toss _it to her but Jisoo just lets it fall off when it contacts her body. "I'm not cold" she admits but she was cold._

_"I will literally fuck you right now if you don't put that jacket it on" His tone was harsh and spoke the whole truth._

_Jisoo quickly picks up his jacket from the floor. "It smells like weed"_

_"Sorry I can't smell like fucking Gucci coming from a party" he admits._

_It was silent again._

_Yoongi leans in_ top _of his car and just stares at her waiting for her to respond._

_"was the party fun, did you fuck any chicks, you playboy?" Yoongi was waiting for an 'I'm sorry' card but instead receive that card instead. "so you have heard I'm a fuckboy, is that why you have been ignoring me" he sights while rubbing his hair with his fingers._

_"that and many other things" She responds._

_"I mean you're not an angel yourself... ever since I saw you in the restaurant you nonstop flirt with men" Jisoo laugh at his statement "You're right I do flirt with them but I never drag them to my bed"_

_"I'm not a slut-" she got cut off._

_"I know your not" Yoongi states. He hand gestures her to sit next to him and she does. "Jimin said your not an easy girl, it's true your hard cookie to crack" he admits. He wouldn't work so hard just for one night stand._

_usually, the girls would come to him. It was first-time Yoongi experience a girl not being sexually attracted to him._

_"So what type of guys are you into because you're not falling for me as fast as I hope for?" He arches an eye brown and dead stare at her lips waiting for a respond._

_Jisoo sighs._

_"I don't care about a guys looks I'm more into about a guys feelings/personality. I want a man that knows what they want in life and is not playing with time but rather taking advantage of it to be successful and happy with what they will become"_

_She described Yoongi, except he lost his way among the road._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you I am your type, am right?" Jisoo grabbed his jacket that was wrapped around her body tightly and shakes her head 'no'  and yoongi just looked at the ground and smiles. "Oh but I am, but just made stupid mistakes"_

_"I'm not going to lie but I have smoked since a young age but I'm like really smart, I always got scholarships since I always got the highs scores in subjects but I met this girl... you already know where this going right?"_

_She nodded and listen carefully._

_"She meant the world to me, I did everything for her but I soon I realize that she was using me to do her work on top of that she was hooking up with my older brother..behind my back I loved her so much_.. _Jisoo.. like until this day I don't know what I did wrong why didn't  she love me"_

_She hears his voice crack and touches his hand, "it's alright" are all the words that Jisoo can say._

_"I ran away from home in young age so I wouldn't face my brother...I hate him more than my own life, what makes me, even angrier is that my brother is still dating her"_

_Yoongi and His brother hated each other._

_Yoongi looked at the ground out of shame and because tears started to fall from red eyes. "I was young without anybody controlling me or telling me what to do, so I started doing drugs and consuming alcohol daily to cure the pain away"_

_"can you blame me?" He asks._

_Jisoo was beyond words, she never knew the reason for his downfall was because everything broke down at once. "Since I got that Job in the restaurant, it was easy getting laid there so I  always brought a girl home after my shift ended"_

_"how many girls did you ?"_

_"It's in the hundredths if I am going, to be honest" a smile appears from the tears he let it slip by._

_"Wow! I haven't even had one" Jisoo sighs while Yoongi_ was shook _, He knew she was inexperienced but he didnt expect for her to be virgin._

_"You're a Virgin!" Yoongi clears his throat. "Well I am only sixteen, what did you expect-"_   
_she got cut off, He jumped out from his car with widen eyes. He didn't know that info._

_It was new to him._

_"I didn't ... I didn't know those two pieces of info-_.. _Information" he covers his eyes with his hands. all this time he thought she was the same age as him. "Well now you know, how much pressure it was for me to accept your request"_

 _"I never hit on girls who are younger than me_.. _I am shocked" Yoongi kept pacing back and forward, debating on every action he did to this poor girl._

_-_

_A/N_

_Sorry, I have been behind in this story, I usually update this story in Asianfic and Wattpad and forget to update this one opps._

_Also I enjoy feedbacks and thank you so much for Kudos_


	9. Jeon's First Kiss

**March 31, 2016**

 

 

 

_"I thought he was going to come in" Rosie whines when she only sees Namjoon coming alone. She wanted to see the famous fuckboy Yoongi that looks like he belongs to a gangster but actually is a softie. "such a shame" Rosie got excited for a second._

_"I wanted to meet him" she continues her whines while Lisa just rolled her eyes she didn't like Yoongi for Jisoo._

_"What's so special about him?" Jennie question wanting to know more on what she is missing out "Let's just say yoongi is very popular among books and women" Jimin lets out a laugh and fist bumps Namjoon shoulder._

_"how do you guys known him?" Rosie asks. "everyone thinks we are rivals in school but we are actually good friends" He shrugged it off while Jimin said "I don't know him personally, but we work in the same restaurant"_

_"Today was my first day meeting him" Jungkook adds in._

_"what do you mean by rivals?" she asks her brother "He's genius, he lives off of scholarships. I never compete against him cause I already know I am going to lose" that's a piece of information the girls didn't know about._

_Suddenly they hear a sound of a door opening. They all look towards the direction where the two teens should walk out of._

_Rosie gasp by the sudden male appearings while Jisoo followed behind him. He waves to the girls and showed them his gummy smile. "This is Min Yoongi guys" Namjoon introduces to the group. Lisa swollen her saliva, the guy intimated her._

_"The lemon dude!" Rosie blurts out, everyone one couldn't help but laugh and break the cold atmosphere. "is that my nickname?" he arches an eyebrow and turn around Jisoo looking a response. "You actually have a lot of nicknames" Lisa responds coldly._

_"like what"_

_"man-whore"_

_"weed guy"_

_"fuckboy"_

_"Melon dude"_

_"gangster"_

_"well that was a lot of swords you punch in my heart Lisa" Yoongi touch his heart as if his heart hurt from all the harsh nicknames they have been calling him behind his back "But it's true so why does it hurt?"_

_The room got silent again._

_"Yea it's a fact but it was a long time ago but I guess my legacy will never die, would it?"_

_He made a point._

_"People are too quick to judge. I understand looks and attitude matter as a first impression. But what many people don't really talk about is how intelligent I am, like no joke I studied my whole fucking life until 2 years ago. I got into top schools such as Harvard, Yale, and Princeton, a full ride because of my abilities yet nobody talks about it because it's overshadowed since I got into drugs and become a 'Man-whore' which I'm not proud of and only did it because I was hurt but that's all they care about but not all the great achievements I made"_

_Everyone was surprised except for Namjoon. "I'm sorry"_

_"It's alright" "People always do that"_

_Jungkook took a sip of his alcohol. "Are we going to have some fun or not?" He asks. Everyone stares at him "You should be sleeping" his sister hisses taking the beverage off his hands but Jungkook just rolled his eyes. "How old are you? You seem a little young"_

_"That's because he is young" Rosie answers Yoongi's question while crossing her arms. Rosie has never had proper control of him since he got his new friends which all of them are way older than him. "He's only 14"_

_"Why were you_ in _that party? You're way too young to go to parties" Yoongi advises Jungkook, but the younger just smiles "every one of my friends was there so why not? " he shrugged it off._

_another long silent_

_"Now it's not so fun" he pouted._

_"Well first of all this was a girl's sleepover, not a hangover party" Lisa confirms._

_"Let's play a game" Jungkook tries to change the subject. Lisa mounts 'oh my god' drops her body to the bed. Like she gives up on trying to kick the guys out._

_"What about spin the bottle?"_

_"Eww"_

_"What about notes in a jar?" Namjoon suggested. Everyone nodded and decided to play that game._

_They all started writing something in sticky notes. "How does this game work?" the 14-year-old virgin boy asked._

_"You just ask them to do anything you want in the sticky note after you're done put it in the jar. The person will pick a random note and they will have to do it or answer or else they have to take a shot of tequila"_

_"Apple juice for Jungkook," Rosie announces while his brother lets out a big sigh in the air._

_"Careful though cause you could get our own note...then you will have to spill the beans" Namjoon added._

_Rosie was up first, showing her excitement._

_She picked up a crumble stick note from the truth jar. " Fuck marry kill between the guys" the three of them were winking at her since no one wanted to have the death sentence. Rose analyzed each boy and came with a conclusion._

_"I will properly fuck Yoongi"_

_Everyone laugh instantly,  they didn't expect her to respond so quickly yet alone blurt it like nothing while Jisoo was present. She just gave a fake smile to Rosie but in her mind, she wanted to splash her with water._

_Yoongi grabbed Jisoo hand and squish it tightly. "Dam she trying to take your man" Lisa jokes._

_"Its because he's experience plus it's not like I'm going to sleep with him ... Its just game" Rosie clicks her tongue making a sound come out from her mouth like a 'pop'_

_"I will Marry Jimin-_

_and kill Namjoon" he whines like a little kid because of her response. "Why would you kill me?" He asks while pointing his hands to himself._

_"excuse me for not wanting to fuck marry or kill my own blood relative"_

_Jungkook tilts his head agreeing with her sister._

_Next, it was Jisoo, She picked up her a little stick card and everyone one was exciting of what she going to do. "what's something you would change from one person in the circle" Jisoo was so glad it wasn't a sexual question, she lets out a relieved sigh._

_while the others excitement dies down so quickly._

_"I would honestly want Namjoon to have a girlfriend already" everyone in the group has already dated or being in love and Jisoo found it sad how he hasn't dated anybody yet. "Live a little" She winked at him._

_"Why are you still single? If Yoongi can get all V-cards I bet you can" Jungkook smacks Namjoon shoulder, making the whole group burst out laughing while Namjoon just smiles knowingly the reason why he's still single is that he's been waiting for a stubborn_

_little girl._

_Jennie avoids his gaze._

_The guilt almost killed her._

_It was Jimin's turn and he picks an oddly stick note "Makeout with the person who has the same color clothes as you?"_

_"But I have a girlfriend!" tries to defend himself._

_"This secret won't go out of this four walls," Jungkook says and everyone agreed on it. Jimin looked around and sees that Rosie was wearing similar color clothing as him. "Rose would you do the honors" he spoke nervously._

_out all the guys Jimin was the one who had way too many drinks._

_without the alcohol, Jimin would have declined as soon as he read it._

_Unlike Rosie, she thought it was the best way to lose your first kiss to a friend instead of a jerk. Under the influence of alcohol, she went crawling towards Jimin's spot. She got on top of him and put all her weight on his body and they started to make out, Jimin couldn't hold his balance and they both landed on the floor and still, they were both making out, devouring each other._

_"Two minutes pass already"_

_"you can stop now" Lisa announced but the two birds were still thirsty._

_"We should stop playing this game," Jennie says out of topic. "are you scared" Jungkook tease. Since Rosie and Jimin were still making out they decided to move the game in the corner of the room. "After losing 2 players we shall continue" It was Lisa's turn, she nervously put her hand inside the Jar "You scary cat" he mocks her movements. Jennie got closer to her and she couldn't believe the question. She felt embarrassed for her. "Who wrote this question? was it you Jungkook?"_

_"How do you expect me to know when I don't even know the question?" He speaks. Jennie was sitting next to Namjoon since Rosie and Jimin were between them are now gone, she was laughing so hard that cause her to fall down into his embrace. "Because I know how perverted you are" Lisa yells at him._

_"Whats the dam question?" Yoongi screams._

_"Is my pussy shave or not?" She spills the beans_

_Namjoon whisper on Jennie's ear "I know yours is" her sudden laughter was gone like the wind and goes back to her position so quick "well answer the dam question"_

_"You're going to tease me about it if it is or not!!!" She points at Jungkook. He smirks because there was no point in lying that he was the one who wrote the question. "I'm out" She crosses her arms while everyone was laughing at the Maknaes arguments. Lisa left the room while Jungkook ran after her like a lost puppy._

_"Jungkook sure is wild one" Yoongi comments looking in the direction they left. "It's because he's being hangout with you guys" Jisoo points at the two guys and Namjoon shrugged his shoulders "Jungkook decided to join the group" he assures her but she rolled her eyes._

_Yoongi whisper something in Jisoo's ear, which she agreed on. Jennie is starting to panic since she sees both of them are getting up. "where are you guys going?" nervously asks grabbing her elbow._

_"I need her to give me a blowjob," says it nonchalant_

_Jennie smacks his chest while Jisoo just laughs at the scene. "Jisoo doesn't do that" she pouts or did she really become a hoe while she was gone._

_"I'm taking her to eat, relax" Yoongi smirks while looking at Jisoo. she knew they were lying since Jisoo was already in her pajamas. Jennie runs over to her closet and picks a flowy dress to cover Jisoo body "you're not leaving without putting this on"_

_"we are going to eat your food downstairs we aren't leaving your house " Jisoo confirms but Jennie didn't budge, Jisoo was forced to put on the flowy white dress "thank you, I hated seeing Yoongi devours you with his eyes" she sounded relief before the lion ate his prey._

_before she knew, they left the room leaving her with Namjoon alone._

_while Jimin and Rose were still making out in the corner of the room._

_"Do you mind telling me who is Jiyong" a question she wanted to avoid. His hands form to a fist as she takes a deep breath before she answers his question. "He's a friend of mine"_

_"He's nobody, trust me" Namjoon attacked her with a kiss. She responds the liquor tasted even stronger. Namjoon decided to close the gap. He lay her on the floor and she wrapped her arms around his body._

_"He's sure a nobody for you to avoid me for a whole fucking month" he breaks up their kiss leaving Jennie wanting more. She grabs the side of his face pulling him closer to her "I swear to god he's just friend" tries to convince him which was partly true since Jiyong and her have been just hanging out the whole month. "Joonie can you just fucking kiss me"_

_He does, he didn't get the response he wanted but at least she wanted him and_ in _that moment that's all he cared about._

_He truly missed her warmth and voice. The thought of not having her around killed Namjoon the whole month. In the weekends usually, Jennie would sneak into his room just to cuddle with him making him feel wanted by her but suddenly stopped. His heart was broken. He would often wait for her after her internship was over but she never showed up to her house, not knowing where she could be with or doing what._

_Both of them heard voices of Lisa and Jungkook coming back to the room. She pulls away from their lips of the sudden surprised. Namjoon carries her, he runs to her closet which was big enough for both of them to fit. Jennie locks the door and sees that they are looking for them._

_She was looking through a little hole and Namjoon was busy kissing her neck and collarbones. while Jennie was worried that they will find them in the closet together "Namjoon, wait your sister" she whispers, Jennie was always scared of her friends finding out she's been hooking up with him since she came to the neighborhood. She knows Lisa would never forgive her._

_Once she sees Lisa leaving the room, her heart starts to calm down and lands her ass on the floor._

_Herself didn't know what she was doing._

_But she was too horny and her first love was right in front on her._

_She carelessly touches his chest to gain his attention, he kisses her delicate hands. "I want to confess something to you" She whisper. She positioning herself with her legs wide open so he could come close the gap in between her legs. "What is it?"_

_"can you please .. touch me more " She begs and Namjoon just pecks her lips. "Would you like me to do it again?" he asks, while she nods excitingly._

_"Just answer me a question?"_

_"hmm"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_-_

_"Kookie!" she yells looking for kitty "Lisa I'm right behind you" Jungkook respond. She wasn't even looking for him but rather the human kookie kept following her._

_Lisa went to her house to bring more snacks since Yoongi and Jisoo discover that miss Jennie hasn't been doing her daily grocery shopping. While she was there, she realizes that kookie wasn't in her bed sleeping like she supposed to._

_"Should I bring her favorite treats?" he asks trying to be helpful. "If you can find it?" Jungkook was offended he wasn't even tipsy._

_"Watch me find kookie before you" like that he left her side. Lisa went to the kitchen to gather some snacks_

_She was embarrassed, she barely got any groceries herself. She slaps her forehead and decides to call Jisoo of the sudden 'good' news._

_"So it appears that Namjoon hasn't bought any snacks this week" decides to blame it at her brother, even though it was her turn to buy the groceries this week. "Are you serious?"_

_"Jungkook and I could get some food if you like?" she offered while trying to look at her other cabinets and sees nothing but cans of fruits and vegetables. "At this hour! no, just come back" Jisoo ordered, Lisa shrugged her shoulders, she tried. "okay, will come back in a zippy"_

_Now, where is Jungkook and kookie?_

_Lisa puts her phone to her pocket and sighs. She suddenly hears a meow. She looks around her and sees kookie has been hiding under the stairs all along._

_"Guess I found him before Jungkook" She smiles to herself_

_She gets in her knees and crawls underneath the stairs, "Kookie, come here" She calls him, it was too dark for her to see under there. She didn't want to go all the way in. "Kitty, please" she begs. Suddenly someone gives her a peck on the lips._

_"NOOOOO" Lisa screams, She wipes her lips like a thousand times with her hands like a little kid. She can't believe she lost her first kiss the 14-year-old._

_She fake cries in that spot. "Why would YOU DO THAT?" She smacks his shoulder which causes Jungkook to laughs even more. "it's not funny" Lisa takes her kitty from the floor and leaves him under the stairs. "wait ... Lisa baby come back!" he says in between laughs._

_"I'm mad at you! go away"_

_"was that your first kiss?" He asks, Lisa turns around to look at Jungkook dead in the eye. "Yes, you dumbass" She wanted to curse at him so bad but she was too mad to even form a sentence without sounding like a complete bitch. "Well mine too" He tilts his head and puts his hands in hips happily._

_Jennie woke up on Namjoon's arms. She slowly got out of his embrace and sits down realizing that she wasn't sleeping without any bottoms. All the memories were coming back and she feels her cheeks becoming flaming hot._

_She quickly grabs some sweat pants and opens the door and sees her whole room a complete mess. Food and bottles of alcohol were found everywhere._

_She quietly goes downstairs trying not awake up Rosie and Jimin that were happily sleeping in her bed._

_Jennie wonders where the rest of the girls._

_As she goes to her living room She found Yoongi and Jisoo snuggling in the sofa. Her best friend holding tightly against his embrace. Maybe she's cold she thought, She grabs an extra blanket from her closet nearby and covers them._

_Surprisingly they look good together._

_Jennie looks at her kitchen and decides to make herself some coffee to make herself wake her. She sees her phone and imminently sights of the multiple notifications._

_"Where have you been?" She gets startled of the sudden voice and looks behind her and it was Lisa._

_"Where's my brother?" "have you seen him?"_

_She freezes in that spot._

_"No idea"_

________

A/N

 

Please comment and like the chapter, it gives me a lot of joy reading them.

Next chapter .....things will get spicy between Jiyong and Jennie and Namjoon 


	10. 'library'

**March 31, 2016**

     

 

 S _he notices a lot of messages from Jiyong. They would usually text each other until one of them fell asleep but yesterday wasn't the case._

_[Jiyong- 22:05 PM]: Kitten_

_[Jiyong- 22:05 PM]: Are you busy studying?_

_3 Minutes later_

_[Jiyong- 22:08 PM]: Jennie_

_6 Minutes later_

_[Jiyong- 22:14 PM]: I have something to tell you_

_3 missed calls From Jiyong_

_10 Minutes later_

_[Jiyong- 22:24 PM]: Why aren't you answering my calls_

_[Jiyong- 22:24 PM]: Are you ignoring me_

_[Jiyong- 22:25 PM]: Did I do something wrong??_

_[Jiyong- 22:25 PM]: Did I do something that upset you?_

_15 Minutes Later_

_[Jiyong- 22:40 PM]: Jennie Please answer me_

_[Jiyong- 22:40 PM]: I don't like this silence between us_

_She sighs and decides to turn off her phone._

_She felt so confused._

_Should she give Namjoon a chance and be with him or should she wait it out, see what happens with Jiyong. She found Namjoon an easier exit, she knew for sure she was going to be in a healthy relationship with someone in her age range, unlike Jiyong who is someone, she barely met and is playing with her feelings?_

_Maybe I should forget about Jiyong, she thought to herself._

_"Where's my brother?"_

_"No idea" She looks away, sipping her coffee that she just made._

_She realizes everyone was starting to get up. "Shit" she curses under her breath. "Could you make me some coffee too?" Jisoo asks yawning in between words. The hand that was holding her coffee starts to shake uncontrollably. "Sure"_

_She goes back to the kitchen and making coffee for her._

_"Me too"_

_She hears someone say_

_it was Jungkook's voice coming from the floor. "Were you sleeping on the floor?" she tilts her head in shock. "not exactly, I was cuddling with Lisa then I end up here" Lisa rolled her eyes and sits in the counter table. "He deserves it after stealing my first kiss!" she responds to Jennie._

_"You kissed her?" She asks Jungkook and he just gives her a sneaky smile. "Baby Lisa lost her first her kiss" Jisoo found it cute an awe at the situation. "It wasn't cute" Lisa protested._

_"what wasn't cute?" a sudden voice comes from downstairs. It was Rosie yawning with her hair all mess up. "Lisa lost her first Kiss to Jungkook" Jisoo yells since there was a distance between them. "Seriously" Her mouth was wide open. She looks at her brother who was still smiling on the floor and back at Lisa, who was busy playing with her fingers._

_"Same!" They all turn around to look at Rosie in pure shock._

_"The Jeon Siblings lost their first kiss in the same day!"_

_"I WAS YOUR FIRST KISS!" Jimin's quickly run down the stairs and looks at Rosie's face if she was joking or not. Rosie just nodded. Jimin's headache suddenly went away. "more like first makeout_ too _" Yoongi says letting a smirk slip._

_He couldn't believe it, he thought for sure it was Hoseok._

_Jimin had the most alcohol yesterday, He was ready to go home after they left the party but Jungkook pushed the two lads to join him and crash the girl's sleeping party. He couldn't say no to the opportunity._

_All he remembers is that Yoongi came through the doors with Jisoo, next thing he knows a gorgeous Jinger girl push him to the floor and kissed him._

_"Oh my god" he whispers under his breath._

_"You're my best friend so I thought why not! since Hoseok is not planning on it any time soon" she laughs in between words, pats his shoulder and leaves his side._

_Jisoo's frown of the scene, Jimin stays frozen in his position. For Rosie, it didn't mean anything but for Jimin it's a big deal since he loves her but will never admit. Lisa and Jennie suddenly found themselves in an uncomfortable situation since they knew about Jimin's feelings towards Rosie._

_Rosie was the only one who didn't know, which is so naive of her since Jimin made it clear that he's into her for many months. He no longer saw her as a friend but as something else._

_"Where's Namjoon" Yoongi suddenly spoke frightening Jennie the fuck out._

_Rosie faces Jennie._

_She shrugged her shoulders.  "why are you looking at me?" She whispers in her direction._

_"Properly with his_ lover _" Jungkook says out of nowhere. Lisa is taken back "What do you mean? he doesn't have a girlfriend" Lisa questions being confused while Jennie listens carefully to their conversation. "there's no doubt..he's being getting laid_ thoe _, he keeps coming back from the 'library' with his hair all mess up and his lips all swollen"_

_"yea that's bullshit" Yoongi laughs. "right!"_

_"when was that?" Jennie asks curiously. "Why you ask?" Rosie asks putting her in the spotlight. "it's a simple question" she tries to defend herself. "Jealous much!" Jisoo joins in the fun on teasing her._

_"Afraid Namjoon is not waiting for your ass anymore" Jungkook adds in. They all started to laugh but Jennie didn't find it funny at_ all, _since they didn't know anything between them._

_Namjoon walks in quietly while all his friends are laughing at some joke he doesn't know it's about him. He goes to Jennie's side grabs her cup of coffee from her hand and asks her what's so funny, but rather kept quiet._

_"what's so funny?"_

_He finally asks._

_"that you're a terrible liar!" Jisoo, she smacks his chest. "Whoa- whats this accusation about?" He takes a sip of the strong caffeine cup. "That you have been getting laid instead of going to the library" Jennie answers with a cold tone._

_that's when he knew he was a dead man._

_"to answer Jennie's question it was literally 3 days ago" Jungkook answered Namjoon death sentence._

_Her blood was boiling but had to keep it in._

_"I mean I don't care who he fucks, but your official girlfriend.. has to pass through_ me _" Lisa says pointing at her brother while grabbing her jacket ready to leave. "I need to check up on kookie"_

_"but I am right here" Jungkook points at himself, trying to not let his laugh escape._

_"that joke is getting real old" she admits "and annoying" The younger one followed Lisa out the door._

_"I also need to leave" Jimin blurts out all serious, grabbing his shoes, ready to leave but Rosie stops him. "_ wait _n no-" She pouts, walking towards him. "It's the weekend!" she grabs his fingertips making Jimin heart flurted by the way she approached him._

_"Just the two us" she whispers._

_Jimin thought he was strong enough to decline her._

_It's easier rejecting her by text messages but face to face he couldn't do that to her, Jimin couldn't forgive himself either, he would be lying to himself he doesn't want to spend quality time with her._

_He slowly nodded and Rosie's face lights up._

_They all watch her grab her shoes, both of them leave Jennie's house._

_Leaving the awkward couple, who were two cms apart while Jisoo and Yoongi just looked at each other. "You got any plans today?" Jisoo tries to break the ice. Jennie looks at her phone and looks back at her face "Jiyong said he's going pick me up for our date in one hour" She lies. "I'm excited" She fakes her smile towards Jisoo._

_Yoongi could tell she was lying. He didn't like Jennie._

_She was too secretive._

_He grabs Jisoo's hand and whispers something in her ear. Jisoo nods which angered Jennie, they always whisper something in front of her and didn't like it one bit. "Well I guess we should head out, so you can get ready for your date"_

_"yea, you too_ Namjoon _" Jennie says turning her back to him, trying to distract herself with cleaning her kitchen._

 _She could tell Namjoon was still behind her while the couple was getting ready to head out the door. "We need to_ talk _" he says in a quiet manner. "I don't have time" she whispers grabbing the cup of coffee from his hand and puts in the sink._

_it shouldn't matter to her that Namjoon was fooling around with other girls when he's not exactly hers, but at the same time, she felt that Namjoon belongs to her. ONLY HER._

_She was so confused with herself because she never had to fight or compete with someone else for Namjoon's attention._

_When they heard the couple leave out the door. Namjoon touches her shoulder but she brushes it off. "leave" She hisses. Jennie was no way going to show him her weak side. She wanted to cry so badly or break all her plates._

_"I honestly don't give a fuck, please leave my fucking house go to the 'library' " Namjoon didn't really understand why was she getting all mad about. He brushes his hair with fingers with pure frustration. "you were gone for a whole month, what did you expect?" he raises his tone.  Jennie laughs sarcastically "so because I didn't pleasure for one month.. you HOOK UP with someone else"_

_Namjoon forcibly turns her around so she could face him and grab her by the chin "Look at me"_

_"Don't touch me!" she yells. "Jennie are you jealous because I had sex with another girl or are you hurt because I am no longer yours"  "Because those are two different reactions" He finished his sentence._

_"I am hurt. you come here and tell me you're in love with me while your fucking other girls behind my back" that's what her heart desperately wanted to say._

_"You know something ...... I'm going to let it out all" He takes a deep breath and his other hand lands in the back of her neck, making Jennie trap in her spot._

_"You had so many boyfriends left and_ right, _after you ended the relationship. You ALWAYS came back to me, why can't I do the same? why can't you just welcome me with open arms like I fucking did for you"_

_He just wanted to hear her say 'i love you'_

_"Namjoon I was a child, a_ freaking _a child when I had those 'boyfriends' that would last a week or a month, that was years ago! this past years what we had was mutual just between us. How do you expect me to approve your hookups"_

_Those boyfriends might have meant nothing for Jennie but for Namjoon it meant a lot, he was deeply hurt since he had to keep seeing Jennie with other guys, holding her hand or kissing her._

_"It's true you did stop, in the recent years it's been exclusively between us but why didn't you want our relationship to be publicly official or didn't want a label.......not even between_ US _! that hurts!! but because I love you so fucking much ......I LET IT PASS"_

 _He wanted to kiss her so_ bad _, but he stops himself. Jennie closed her eyes and said_

_"I'm sorry..... it's just that Lisa kept reminding us to never laid eyes on you or else she will never forgive any of us. I didn't want a label between us because I thought as time passed our bond will fall apart instead it just got stronger each year, and then we started to have intimacy and that's when I realize we took this too far and Lisa would never forgive me or my friends for keeping this a secret"_

_then a tear slides of Jennie's eye._

_"I wanted us to come out official many years ago, the guilt would have stopped killing you but no, you decided to wait a couple more years to see if this bond between WOULD END! is that why you suddenly disappear for one month, you disappear completely, I texted you and called you every day. You think I wasn't gonna notice yours disappears when I am so used to being with you every single day of my life. YOU COMPLETELY IGNORE MY EXISTENCE FOR A DUDE YOU KNOW SO LITTLE"_

_"You're HURTING MEE" Jennie yells, suddenly Namjoon removes his hands from Jennie's body. Jennie cleans the tears coming from eyes with her fingers._

_"Jiyong came to me, he followed me. I slowly gain feelings for him that's why I stop communicating with you because I was confused about what I felt for you and him... I believe he only feels pity for me. and I never fucked him or anyone ..... UNLIKE YOU"_

_that's where Jennie broke down, saying those last words was a punch in the stomach._

_She sat down on the floor. Sobbing. "Were you ever going ....to tell me about your hookups ? ..... and put all the blame to me of all our problems?" She asked kicking his shin out of madness. Namjoon just stood there not knowing what to do._

_He knew it was childish to sleep with other girls but he was too hurt by her disappearance that he didn't know what to do with himself and just did it as a form of revenge._

_But it was something he didn't want Jennie to ever know._

_"I get it, okAY We are not together because I didn't want US to have a title, ITS MY GOD DAM_ Fault .I _get it. but... but_.... _IT HURTS ME TO KNOW YOU SLEPT OTHER Chicks, It just HURTs..... too much"_

_"Because I love you too"_

_She finally confessed._

_that's when he knew he fucked up completely._

_Namjoon got in his knees and tried to hug her but Jennie was hesitant and kept pushing him away "Please" "go away" She desperate says. "Listen, baby, please! forgive me! I thought you found another lover and the story was going to repeat itself again after we were doing so well"_

_"Fuck you" She slaps him right across the face._

_Forcefully grabs her body from the floor and carries her to the bedroom. "Let go of me you brick!"_

_"I'm done with you! go fuck your library buddy?" She screams out of pure anger and just frustration. "You know I'm in love with you"_

_"Did you think about that when you were fucking her? TWICE" She screams._

_She suddenly lands in her bed, the back of her head touches the pillow forcefully. "You lying bastard, I was here feeling guilty because what I felt for another man while you are fucking girls without a single regret"_

_"It's fucking over!" She screams._

_at that moment Namjoon stops fighting her and laid off the bed and stood up. Not doing what to do with himself than walking back and forward repeatedly_

_"can you fucking put my shoes on for a minute"_

_Jennie sees Namjoon shoes beside her bed and literally throws it at his face_

_but misses._

_(A/N all of the upcoming sentences are Namjoon's words, I just didn't want to write a long paragraph)_

_"First of all YOUUUU CAME BACK EVERYDAY LATE FROM A FANCY ASS CAR WHICH APPEARS TO BE A GUY FOR A WHOLE MONTH WTF DID YOU WANT TO ME TO THINK .... couldn't you just SAY 'I MIGHT BE FALLING FOR Another GUY BUT IM NOT FCKING HIM' like it's your fault, for ignoring me NOT SAYING NO SHIT TO MEE"_

_"and you never intended for our 'RELATIONSHIP' to be out the closet because of my sister and friends? do I mean so little to you"_

_"until this day you have never said 'i love you' in these_ fcking _8 years_ "" _like that's NEWS TO ME"_

_"IF I CAN FORGIVE YOU FOR DOING THAT TO ME, YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR THIS"_

_"You have been playing all these games for way too long... yet I'm still here! I wish I could leave you because you're so unhealthy for me but I can't "_

_"8 years" he points to his heart "yet I'm still here" he points to the ground._

_"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" he confessed._

_"I love you more than my fucking life Jennie" suddenly Namjoon eyes felt teary. "it scares me to think that I would even give up my life for you, I would do anything for you"_

_"My whole world revolves around you, I didn't know what to do with myself during this month because you weren't there" he drops to the floor. Sobbing in his knees. "Jennie, I felt so empty without you by my side"_

_(a/n get fcking use to it .... joking ...... *smirks*)_

_. ._

_They found themselves in each other's embrace._

_Happily_

_They didn't do anything._

_They didn't say anything._

_until_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"no, I am sorry"_

_"actually it doesn't_ matter _" Namjoon says pecking her lips._

_She gets on top of him and rests her hands in his chest, he looks at his eyes which were still a bit red from the crying he did earlier. She still remembers his face expression when she told him 'it's over'. It almost as his world crashed and was so willing to give up._

_aside smile appears in his face "What do you think you're doing?" He raises his eyebrows. Jennie looks at her Alarm clock and sees it's past midday. "it's time for you to leave"_

_Namjoon thought he was going to receive a treat but instead she was kicking him out. "You really want me to leave?"_

_She shakes her head. "No, I would like you to stay"_

_"Would you like to stay?" Jennie's hands travel down his chest. She looks back to see his reaction. He nodded. "First you have to answer me one question" it almost came out as a whisper or a threat._

_"why are you so manipulative?"_

_"a-- and ....why am I in love with you? you know there are questions we can't answer" She suddenly gets mad. "it should remain unsolved" She crosses her arms while Namjoon pulls the strings of her shorts "Was that your question"_

_"NO!" She grabs the strings from his hands. "You asked me a question first while you knew_ i _was about to question you a question. I responded to your question with a question before_ i _could even question you, my question"_

_"what's your question?" Namjoon asks giving up._

_"Were your Hookups in your room?"_

_"Yes" answers firmly._

_She claps her hands together and takes a deep breath._

_"We are never going to have sex in your room ever again" She looks away, going back to her cross arms position._

_"That's fine with me"_

_"We never have sex there either way"_

________

A/N

This is a whole roller coaster man. 

But next chapter is a bit more playful and full of fluff and not to mention a bit of Lisa's savageness and maybe some Rosie and Jimin's scenes. 

See you in the next chapter!


	11. Missing Wallet

**March 31, 2016**

 

 _Meanwhile_....

_"Babe!" Jungkook yells chasing her to her house. "Stop calling me that!" Lisa felt embarrassed being chase by a little fourteen old._

_Lisa quickly grabbed the house key from her back pocket. "why are you in such a hurry?" He finally asks. "well my kitty can't feed itself" Lisa opens the door and sees her dressing shoes beside the rug entrance._

_Her father is here._

_Jungkook stays silent._

_She looks around and sees that there's_ only _evidence that her father was here and not her mother. Then a sudden voice speaks up. "It was time you showed_ up _" He says._

_Look who's talking? Lisa thought._

_"it's only been few hours since I left! and how long have you left, dad?" She smiles sweetly. "anyways I'm here to drop off your birthday present" he changes the subject._

_"You thought I forgot right?" he says charismatic. "hey Jungkook! how's your sister by the way?" The younger gives the adult a fake smile. "Rosie is doing just fine"_

_Kookie decides to give an entrance. Her father hears a cat meowing. "since when do you have a cat?"_

_"Kitty to be exact!" Lisa says pointing at kookie coming their way. "since a month ago! Came back to check up on him since he's still a baby"_

_Lisa goes to the ground to pick up her kitty and shows her father a closer look but he backs up "You know I am allergic to cats? right"_

_Lisa flips her hair and says "I don't see the problem? is not like you live here! So it won't affect you at all"_

_Her father licks his dry lips. Lisa is not someone to fight with._

_Mr. Kang goes to the living room, the teens follow his every move. They see him in the couch area where boxes were laid in the living room, there was a bunch of expensive brand names printed on top of the boxes. "anyways I bought you some gifts also for your friends and of course for Namjoon"_

_Makes it less special, if he's giving gifts to everyone._

_"Where's your brother? he should be studying" he speaks with firmness._

_"He got into Seoul University, what else do you want from him? Let him have some fun" She defends her brother._

_Again he chugged down the bullets her daughter shoots._

_"Well, I'm going to leave... I just wanted to give you your gifts!" He grabs his suitcase and jacket from the couch and puts in on. "I hope you like it, princess!" He says sincerely._

_"I can't express it... but I love-" he got cut off "Thank you" she whispers "Now_ Lea.. _ve" She stuttered with her speech._

_Lisa wanted to hug him tightly and never let him go._

_Her fake smile turns into a frown as soon as she sees him leave in his car._

_"Lisa? are you okay?" her best friend asks. She turns around to face Jungkook with open arms._

_-_

_Rosie intertwines their fingers together while Jimin tried to hide his red cheeks away from her._

_The girl loved physical affection and doing this stuff with Jimin was normal. Rosie was almost dragging him to her room "come on! I need to get ready!" he can hear her excitement. "Let's get breakfast before it switches to the lunch menu" She leads the way._

_"The lunch Menu is good too!" he exclaims but Rosie rapidly shakes her head. "You're making my pancakes sad" she lets go of his hand and goes to her closet._

_She decides to go for this outfit._

_She takes her clothes off._

_leaving her with her bra on and underwear._

_again something normal between them._

_Jimin's feelings were different now so he suddenly felt the room getting heated. "Do you like my choker?" She says still undressed. He stares her neck and agrees. "Yea! it's lovely" He answers trying to look nothing below the neck down._

_He sits down in her bed. Realizes they haven't really hung out in a long time, only small talk here and there. "you know I have missed you" Rosie admits slipping into her shorts. "my new school and my job take most of my time, sorry. I'm have been trying to adjust" he apologizes._

_"that's true. Most of my time is taken by the school, since you know I'm kind of dumb" She recognizes, but Jimin just laughs. "you know that's not true... you're just slow"_

_"I can't get can't find a proper tutor!"_

_"All the guys end up falling in love with me... it's so annoying! They can't teach well"_

_"the daily struggle of a pretty girl" Jimin empathizes with her._

_Jimin uses to be her tutor but after he transferred to a university, it was hard for him to continue being Rosie's tutor since the school's are very far apart. "The teachers suck" She disses them._

_She puts on her crop top._

_She spins around and says "How do I look?" She laughs._

_He smiles at her. "You look good but you might catch a cold?" it was a bit chilly, he was right. She goes back to her closet and looks for her fluffy jacket. "Better" She puts her jacket on. Jimin gives a thumbs up._

_She jumps on top of him and wraps his arms around his neck. Jimin didn't know how to react, he looks at her lips that were so close. Rosie isn't saying anything but just stares at him._

_She breaks the_ silent _. "Isn't it warm?"_

_Rosie giggles. "also thank you for the kiss yesterday" She adds in. What was Jimin supposed to say, 'you're welcome'_

_Rosie looks at her watch and says it's getting close on changing the breakfast menu to the lunch menu. "Shoot" She_ curse _and gets off his lap and grabs his hand, drags him out her house. Jimin heart kept pounding back and forth._

_Jimin knows he's attracted to Rosie but what's this new feeling that inside his heart?_

_Rosie suddenly stops in front of Lisa's House. She looks behind her and sees Jimin's head is somewhere else. "Jimin_ snap _out of it" She claps her heads together right in front of his face. "Yaaa" Jimin screams "why would you do that?" He covers his eyes._

_"Is Your mind somewhere in Pluto"_

_Suddenly Jimin is being dragged to a house, he looks up and it was Lisa's home, he was confused on why they were here. "Should we invite them for breakfast"_

_"I thought you wanted to spend time with me" He pouts_

_"Can it be after the breakfast? the day is still so young" She begs him. He sighs at the ground, "alright, let's invite them" as soon she hears, Rosie jumps up and down. "Thank you" she hugs him tightly._

_Rosie opens the door silently and Looks at Jimins and put her pointer finger directly on top her lips. A sign for him to not make a sound. He nods. Rosie and Jimin_ tip toed _and so far they don't hear anything. "where do you think they are?" Jimins whisper, she_ shugs _her shoulder. " let's check the living room first"_

_Jimin decides to take the lead. He looks at the living room and sees the youngers cuddling together with the kitty on top of them. Rosie's heads pop up and saw the scene of his brother and Lisa. Jimin and Rosie look at each other, trying not to laugh._

_"should we surprised them" Rosie whispers. Jimin was already in his knees, quickly she gets on her knees also. They both crawl very quietly but Rosie was having a hard time keeping a straight face, she wanted to laugh so badly._

_"ready" Jimins smirks. She nods._

_Jimins makes a countdown_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_"_ HI _LOVE BIRDS" they yelled._

_Kookie knew all this time but her owners didn't suspect a thing. Lisa screams the loudest while Jungkook almost jumped from the couch. "FUCK YOU" Lisa curses out of anger. She puts her heart in her chest trying to calm it down. "What was that for?" Jungkook asks while the oldest teens in the house laugh out of control, almost dying of laughter on the floor._

_"That wasn't funny" Lisa whined._

_Jungkook rolls his eyes._

_Rosie gets up from the floor. "oh my god you ...guys ... are so .. precious" She laughs in between her speech. Lisa right away knew that Rosie was teasing them. "It's not_ funny _" She says_

 _"Yes, it_ was _" Jimin says standing up._

_"Are guys official now?" Rosie elbows Lisa, while she looks annoyed. "You guys even had your first kiss yesterday" Jimins adds in more tea._

_"what kiss?" Lisa says crossing her arms_

_Jungkook tilts his head and looks at Lisa, "We kissed, remember", Lisa's mouth is wide open "I thought it was a dream" She jokes around hitting his chest. "I didn't like that joke" he frowns._

_"He didn't even ask my permission! it was so dark and out of the sudden" "I was mad as fuck"_

_Rosie and Jimin's start laughing once again since they didn't know exactly how the kiss happened until now. "Jungkook you little shit" Jimin pats him in the back of the shoulder while Jungkook took all the teasing in._

_"Why are you guys here anyway?" Jungkook screams putting his hands in the air. Rosie almost forgot "oh yea that" "Jimin and I wanted to invite you guys for some yummy breakfast feast!" She says getting closer to Lisa, almost begging her. Rosie then notices a bunch of boxes. "what are these?" She takes a closer look. "Oh they are Gifts!... from my parents" She answered coldly, of a sudden memory of her father present a few minutes ago._

_She then sees a GUCCI BOX with her name tag on it. "No way" She screams._

_First, she asks Lisa for permission, if she could open it. "Can I?" Lisa just shrugged her shoulder. "It's yours anyway" Rosie turns around her nametag and it said 'Happy Late Birthday peach princess'_

_Lisa looks below her and reads it and slightly got jealous._

_Rosie was too likable even Lisa's parents favorite her out all her friends. One time her father sent her a video message for her 15th birthday and Sewing machine from Germany and for Lisa's birthday they send her a birthday card and a expensive jewelry. They paid her more attention_ towards _her. It didn't matter if Lisa got the 3x times more expensive than her._

 _"I love_ it _" Rosie says sincerely it was a simple Gucci belt. Rosie doesn't own any expensive item. After all, she belonged to a lower class family._

_"Lisa, would you let me keep it?"_

_"course Rosie" it wasn't her fault her parents liked her. Rosie deserves everything_ what is _given to her._

_"Thank you much," She says hugging her almost screaming in her ear. "Jesus, my eardrums" She lets out a laugh. Rosie quickly tries on new her belt around her waist. it fit perfectly._

_"SOoo You guys joining us or what?" He interrupts since Jimin is the oldest he will have to pay the bills. He looked at his bank account if it was looking good or not and it was not. All his money went to his saving account before he could take out any cash out._

_"why not?_ "" _same let's go" the youngers respond._

_He checks his pocket and realizes his wallet is nowhere in his body. He slaps his forehand, trying to remember where could he have left it._

_"got it," He says. He realizes where he has left. "Rosie I will come back quickly I forgot my_ Wallet _" He says beginning to sit up_

_"Okay, we will wait outside for you!" Jimin hurries to get his wallet._

_-_

_"Don't you have any homework to do?" She asks. "I actually have two tests on Monday" Namjoon confessed._

_"And you rather be with_ me _" She says_ been _out of breath enjoying riding on top of him._

_*Author smirks*_

_He grabs her sides putting more pressure so there could be more pleasure between them. "I would rather be with you than do any other thing" He smirks, thrusting in a little faster. Jennie waits, trying to catch her breath. "What would you like to do_ today _" She asks "I miss your cooking? so we will definitely do that"_

_"Hungry?" she raises an eye brown._

_"I didn't eat anything yesterday" Namjoon confessed._

_"oh really?"_

_"well except for you"_

_"You dirty bastard" She playfully hits his chest. Namjoon suddenly thrusts deeper making Jennie moan._

_"I wasn't even gone for 10 minutes and you guys are fucking again!" Jimin says._

_Leaving poor Jennie in shock and unable to move, she stares at Jimin and sees he's not even surprised but rather amused by the scene. "wow! you guys are some crazy fuckers, first the kitchen then the closet, now the bed!"_

_Jennie was deeply embarrassed by Jimin's words._

_She tries get off Namjoon's lap, but he doesn't let her_ knowing _that she will make things worse. Namjoon keeps his hands in Jennie's hips tightly. "Wtf are you going? stay still" Namjoon orders_

_"I didn't know you guys were that sexually active" he continues to say. "What the fuck do you want Jimin?" Namjoon screams almost making is neck muscles pop out from his skin. " wasn't the plan to wait until honeymoon? Jennie."_

_How does he know that? She thought._

_"JImin GEt the fuck out!" Jennie yells hiding her blush cheeks with her hands._

_"Jesus, I forgot my wallet... that's all" Jimin says teasing the couple with his arms in the air. "But Namjoon I thought-" he got cut off by them screaming at him "JIMIN" his eyes widen "alright, but how could I have known you guys like having sex in the morn-"_

_"_ JIMINN _!!"_

 _He flinches and goes deeper into the room on a quest to find his missing wallet. "Okay! I will leave! but not until I find my wallet" Jennie was getting_ real _impatient with Jimin._

_Jennie looks around the room and tries to find Jimin's wallet without making eye contact with the boys, she's too embarrassed. This boy must be blind she thought and sees the wallet underneath her study table which was 3 feet away from him, She rolls her eyes._

_She sees Jimin facing the wall and_ in _that moment she removes Namjoon's hands from her hips. Jennie grabs the nearby blanket and covers her lower half which was naked. She gets out from his lap leaving her vagina shivering of the sudden empty hole._

_Namjoon tries to cover himself out of instinct, ends up rolling out of the bed making Jimin turn around, wanting to know where the loud sound came from._

_"Holy," he says seeing Jennie pissed off, coming his way._

_"here!" "Now leave" Jennie yells meantime throwing Jimin's wallet towards his direction. He flitches of the sudden attack, he grabs the wallet that hit his arm "why are you guys so mad about_?, _I should be the one being pissed!"_

_Jimin's walks to the exit of Jennie's room and finishes his sentence "I saw you guys fucking 3 times under 24 hours"_

_Jennie covers up her eyes with one of her hands out of embarrassment while keeping her other hand kept tightly of the blanket around her hips. "my poor virgin eyes!" Jimin fakely cries in front of them while Namjoon that was currently on the floor says "you're not even virgin! stop lying" Jimin's just laughs._

_"Jimin, did you find you're wallet?" A familiar voice scream from the bottom of the stairs._

_Jennie and Namjoon start to panicking knowing the fact that Rosie was too close for their liking. Suddenly they hear footsteps coming up, "Jimin" she whispers signaling him to get out before Rosie can come any further._

_"yeah, I found it!" Jimin's smirks leaving Jennie's room._

_She lets out a big sound of relief as she no longer hears footsteps on her home._

_Namjoon pulls back his jeans from his knees, went to close the door. He leans against the door and looks at Jennie who was sitting in the middle of the floor with her blankets. "I'm so confused" Jennie confessed._

_"how did he even know-" she gets cut off and says, "I told Jimin about us" She was on shocked about the sudden news. They promise each other not to tell anyone. "no shit! When-"_

_"Don't worry about him, I told him about us years ago" she didn't know what to do with this information. The fact that Jimin knew all along made her feel made her cheeks in a deep shade of red. "I apologize for-" this time it was Jennie's turn to cut him off._

_"I'm not mad, I'm more embarrassed" she admits pulling her knees closer to her chest. She was literally imagining Jimin at the scene of Namjoon and her having intimacy on the kitchen, closet and in her room. She rubs both of her eyes repeatedly trying to wake up from her dream._

_He comes closer to her and grabs both of her hands, calming her down. He smiles at her, meanwhile sitting beside her. "So"_

_"Do you want to finish what we started?" He lets a cunning smile appear in his face leaving poor Jennie puzzle._

_"are you serious?" "after what just happened you horny animal!"_

_-_

_Lisa has her phone against her ear._

_Next thing the younger male notices is her stomping her feet with a lot of force to the ground when she realizes whoever she's trying to call was sending her straight to voicemail. "who are you trying to call?" He questions looking over her phone. "my brother"_

_"He's not answering" she bites her lips out of frustration._

_"His phone is properly dead" "or lost?" he laughs not helping Lisa at all. "He's probably is with his girlfriend" he casually says_

_Lisa puts her phone to her pocket. "that's not funny" She crosses her arms. "He can't have a girlfriend under my dead body" She meant every word that came out of her mouth. "He's 19 years old, he properly already had a girlfriend and did not bother telling you" Jungkook defends his friend._

_"I don't care, he's mine" that made Jungkook confused. She always acts like a brat when it involved with his brother. "Why are you so obsessed with your brother's love life?"_

_"you really want to know..?"_

_Jungkook slowly nodded._

_"I'm in love with my brother"_

_Lisa confessed._

_____

 

A/N

Hope you loved the chapter, and in the next chapter, you will read some Jennie x Namjoon scenes and Jiyong's comeback ..... I'm not sure. Thank you for the Kudos and Hits


	12. Stars

**March 31, 2016**

 

_"I don't care, he's mine" that made Jungkook confused. She always acted like a brat when it came to her brother's life. "Why are you so obsessed with your brother love life?" Lisa notices the seriousness in his tone._

_"you really want to know..?" She smirks_

_Jungkook slowly nodded._

_"it's because I'm in love with my brother"_

_Lisa confessed._

_Jungkook stops breathing for the remainder of_ time _._

_"is that what you wanted to hear" Suddenly bursting his bubble into reality. "Is not April fools, Lisa" He warns her. "Gosh, I didn't think...you would take it so seriously" She got scared by his cold tone and flitches._

_"if that's a lie then why do you keep messing around with his love life?" by the way he spoke he was in no mood to joke around and Lisa decides to also be upfront "I'm not messing around! what are you talking about? He doesn't even have a girlfriend for me to fight with"_

_"You're the reason he doesn't have one"_

_Lisa was on shock._

_"You scare all the chicks away from him, Plus he's been in love with Jennie why-" Lisa decides to cut him off. "WELL JENNIE isn't, even though somehow they end up together or with any of my friends... ESPECIALLY THEM-"_

_"WHAt WILL dO ?! huh!" He screams._

_"ALL MY FRIENDS HAVE EVERYTHING EXCEPT ME... JUST THINKING THE FACT THAT ONE OF THEM WILL HAVE NAMJOON'S LOVE ALSO, HURTS ME.... don't you see Jungkook!" She gets closer to him._

_"he's everything I have and I'm not willing to share him with any other girl especially my friends"_

_"what about Jennie?.... She doesn't have anyone either" Lisa suddenly angers cools down and her fist unveils._

_"Well, Jennie doesn't love him!" "trust me Namjoon's love for Jennie is just a phase" She confirms._

_both of them stay quiet in each other's end._

_This is the first time both of them had such big disagreement. Lisa hugged herself tightly of the sudden wind that came across them and took a peek at Jungkook, who didn't dare to look back at her since Jungkook was very disappointed at Lisa._

_"What's with cold atmosphere" Rosie's come in between the two youngsters. Jungkook looked at her sister and Jimin who were very giggly and holding hands and didn't want to ruin their mood. "Nothing" he spoke._

_Jimin looked back at Rosie with confusion._

_-_

_"Did I mention How much I love you?" Namjoon says as his lover leads him down the stairs. Jennie rolls her eyes and is still pissed at him for telling Jimin about them. "You mention it every 3 minutes.. you remind me of a fish"_

_"Come on baby" they stop midway in the stairs. "We just fix things, please... I don't want to fight with you anymore" Namjoon touches her shoulder from behind kissing the top of her head. "it's just .. that... I'm embarrassed" just thought of knowing that Jimin knew everything about their relationship trigger her mind._

_Especially the fact Jimin catch them having intimacy not once but three times in 24 hours._

_"I can never see Jimin the same way again" She pouts while Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jennie. "it will be fine"_

_"Come on let's make that food you promise me" tries to bring up her mood and forget about what happens in Jennie's room. "I thought you wanted dinner not lunch"_

_"well! why not both" He kisses her collars bones up to her neck "I'm starving"_

_Namjoon and Jennie spend all day together._

_Doing simple things that he wanted to do with her within that month she left, such as watching movies, reading, eating, playing videos games with her._

_The day was ending beautiful and suddenly Namjoon had a sudden desire to try something new._

_"Let's have dinner outside?" he asks while Jennie was setting up the table. "why?" she question putting each type of food element in their plate. "It's nice outside" he comments while looking out the window._

_Jennie looks outside from her spot and wasn't pleased, she looked back at Namjoon who was graciously enjoying the view and decides to please him "okay" she agrees._

_Namjoon took out a thick blanket in one hand and soda while in the other hand carried a tray full with side foods. Jennie carried their two main plates._

_He sets up the blanket covering the grass,  places it nice and neatly. "I have never done this before" she admits making herself comfortable. "It's lots of fun especially when you can see the stars" she looks up and sees at the sky "stars? what stars?" He smirks. "Well we can't see it since the use of technology from humans but later on in the night we can see it don't expect there to be a lot of thought"_

_Namjoon takes a bite of the chicken breast. "how does it taste?" she asks excitedly._

_"_ it's burn _and the rice is blend" he responds with a cold face, Jennie instantly reacts "I'm joking it's perfect, lovee"_

_"You don't even know how to cook so I was a bit surprised by your criticizing" he laughs while taking a bite of the rice. "I'm sorry but some of us aren't born to become a chef" she rolls her eyes. "I would have been jealous if you knew how to cook well also" she admits but leaves Namjoon lost with her words "what do you mean?"_

_"you're good at everything, Cooking is my_ thing _" She says with confidence. "Please don't take that away from me" A sudden frown appear in her face. "even if I wanted to.. I can't" he ends up laughing "I'm too clumsy for the kitchen" he acknowledges taken another bite of his chicken._

_"You're lucky the weather is nice or else I wouldn't have come out!" Jennie decides to change the subject. She easily gets sick by the slightest cold weather. "my delicate baby"_

_Namjoon's favorite season become Winter because of Jennie. It's a season where Jennie and Namjoon can spend more quality time together inside due to the fact that Jennie could get sick by been outside for long periods of time._

_"Jennie, I have a question for you?"_

_"yes?"_

_"Why did it take you so long to admit you loved me?" She wasn't expecting that question. She takes a napkin which was located under her plate and quickly wipes the crumbs from her lips. She closes her eyes before answering his question. "I might have never said it but I have always felt_ it _" Jennie says touching her heart._

_"tell me honestly" Namjoon speaks up. "would you have kept ignoring me if I wouldn't have crashed your sleepover? all you wanted to do with me is have sexual pleasure when we met-"_

_Her honest answer would be: Jiyong doesn't want me as a woman and I was sexually flustered and I was ready to do it all with you because at least I would release my stress in someone that loves me and I have a deep appreciation for._

_If Jiyong would have touched her somehow or in anyway in their dates, a single signal letting her know that Jiyong is attracted to her, none of this with Namjoon would be happening_ meaning _, Namjoon was her second plate if things wouldn't work out with Jiyong._

_"I'm not sure" She stumbles with her words "Namjoon, can we stop talking about this and move on" She begs and Namjoon decides to let it go._

_After they finished eating, He spread his legs signaling Jennie to sit between his legs. She lays her back against his chest. He wrapped arms around her body, kissing the top her hair. Jennie looked at the sky which was pitch black, she didn't see no stars. "you liar"_

_"What?" He asked, "There are no stars" she crossed her arms._

_He totally forgot about the sky since all his focus went to her rather than looking up "You got me excited for no reason" She complains reveling a sudden frown._

_"There's one right ...there" He points out in the sky and She looks straight where his finger was aiming at "That's a helicopter you dumbass" She tried to get out of his embrace but he hugged her tighter not letting her go anywhere, Namjoon started to laugh like an idiot "Jennie please" She looked behind her and Namjoon stare at her back. "I can't believe you don't know the difference between helicopters and stars" She sighs calming down. "Maybe we should get out the city... and go to a rural place!" He suggested He pressed his lips against hers. "Then the stars will be more noticeable" She smiled. "I love that idea"_

_"and I love the idea of being with you outside of this four walls" He pecks her lips leaning his body closer to her. "Namjoon do you love me-?"_

_He cuts her off and peppers up with kisses all around her neck/jawline area "I love you so much Jennie ever since you moved into this neighborhood"_

_"You're so stunning" He confessed.  Being in Namjoon's arms made her feel the only girl in the world, she felt so special. Every time they were together, it felt right._

_Namjoon was blindly in love with her. If she asks him to run away with her right now._

_He would._

_He would run away with her and not even think about it twice since he believes that she is his future._

_"I love you" He kissed her passionately with tears streaming down his face. "Don't" she asks him and interrupts their kiss. "cry"_

_"I'm here with you"_

_For now._

_She stood up in her knees and turn around to wipe his tears with her thumb "If I do have a future with you, I believe that it will be bright one" She confessed. He wrapped her arms around her waist making her squeak. "could I stay over please"_

_"again?" Jennie was busy fixing his hair. He nodded, she smiled "why not" She wraps her arms around his neck and press her lips against his again and again. "Might as well live here" She jokes. He started to kiss her jawline and slowly down her neck "I would if I could" she laughs. He keeps sucking until making her tan skin turn into a red/purple-ish tone. She moans._

_Music to his ears._

_"How about we take this somewhere_ else _" he says and they both look around the neighboorhood if anyone saw them. She nodded. Namjoon carried her tiny body._

_"Wait... the plates"_

_-_

_While Namjoon was sleeping she sneak into Namjoon's house. She was no way going to let him failed those test. She tiptoes to Namjoon's room without getting attention. She opens his bag and started to look for any index cards and notes for his subjects. She looked into his agenda if she got the correct subject papers that he needed to study for Monday when she was going to close it, and there was a photo of her._

_With a little heart sticker on it._

_"He must have stolen it from Lisa" She speaks to herself._

_She remembers when that photo was taken. It was a group photo with his sister Lisa, Rose, Jisoo and herself but he appears to rip the girls from her sides leaving her all by herself. She founded it cute that he had a picture of her. She put everything back where it belongs and left his room._

_"What are you doing here?"  She hears a sudden whisper behind her._

_She turns around and sees Jimin. "Oh my_ fckinggod _" She says dropping to the floor. "I thought you were Lisa" She explains, Jimin sees she drop a bunch of papers that seem it was from Namjoon's binder. "you gotta stop giving me heart attacks"_

_"It's not on purpose, I keep finding you in places your not supposed to be in" he smirks defending himself. "why are you here, and where's Namjoon?" He adds, getting in his knees and helping her gather all Namjoon's papers. "he's in my place and he has a test tomorrow" She confirms._

_"and what about you? what are you doing here"  she arches an eyebrow. "Stealing your boyfriend's clothes"  next thing he knows Jennie slaps him with Namjoon's thick notebook on top of his head. "ouch"_

_"Someone might hear" She warns him. Jimin fakes cries. "Everyone is watching a scary movie dam" He touches his head. "I swear if I bleed you're in charge of my medical bills"  He threats her while she gasps "What! you're much loaded than me"_

_Jimin was about to open his mouth to speak but decides to keep quiet. Jennie stands up getting ready to head out the window where she came from. "are you serious?" Jimin blurts out and Jennie nods. "yea! or else they will suspect" She was not going to take no chance of getting discover by Lisa._

_"You Look like a criminal!" He laughs while getting a jacket from Namjoon's closet. "Look who's talking, You came through my window also" She defends herself but that's not what Jimin meant. "I am leaving, I am already embarrassment enough" she declares putting one foot outside the window. "is it true that Namjoon took away all your firsts?"  He suddenly asks curiously coming closer to her._

_Jennie hides her face with Namjoon's binders "Jimin, I'm already flustered of all the things you know and saw between Nam Joon and I. You don't need to know more" She suggested. "Okay! I will stop asking questions, in one condition" he swiftly reveals a cheeky smile._

_"what is it?"_

_"Namjoon will never forgive me If I let you get out from his window, you might get hurt! and I don't want to be my best friend's cry pillow if you die in your way out"  He confessed and here she was getting all emotional because Jimin cared for her. "I thought you cared for me" She crosses her arms "at course I do"_

_"come on let's go, I will help you escape" Jimin leads the way and she followed him. "thank you"_

_-_

_Just like yesterday, both Namjoon and Jennie spend each others hours together. It was the best weekend for Namjoon, he loved every second of it._

_"I still don't comprehend why you need to use the pie symbol for that question" they were both laying in top of Jennie's bed. While Namjoon was studying math questions while Jennie was there by his side being amaze how easily he could answer complicated math equations. "it's because I need to find the radius"_

_"It's a square!" she exclaims but Namjoon just thought how cute she looked trying to figure out the answers._

_Jennie started to eat some gummy bears while Namjoon started to study another subject Economics which consist of a lot of math equations. She got bored to death but decided to stay by his side and sleep._

_Her phone couldn't stop buzzing making it hard for him to study. He took a look out of curiosity. His sudden smile disappears as soon as he saw who was blowing up his girl's phone._

_[Jiyong 16:07- Babe we seriously need to talk]_

_[Jiyong 16:08- I'm not sure what kind of games you're trying to play]_

_[Jiyong 16:08- I don't like it one bit]_

_[Jiyong 16:08- Jennie Please answer]_

_[Jiyong 16:09- the dam phone]_

_[Jiyong 16:09- kitten You're getting in my nervous now]_

_He called her more than thirty times already._

_Kitten? Babe?_

_Jennie woke up from her nap and yawn, she took a look at Namjoon who was staring at her phone. She quickly grabs her phone from Namjoon's hand, he slowly turns around and glares_ at _her direction. "Seems like Jiyong and you are very close"_

_She stood up, putting her hair behind her ear while looking at the ground nervously "There's no reason to lie Kitten"_

_Jennie looks at Namjoon's eye which was full of jealousy. "he's someone that I need to end things with..... I will call him" he nodded._

_"that will make me feel better" he adds, doesn't leave his sight of her until he sees her closing the door behind her. Jennie decides to call Jiyong. It took two seconds for him to answer and just for a simple hello by him, her stomach filled with butterflies just like every day she spent time with him._

_Jennie: I need to tell you something_

_Jiyong: You have a lot of explaining to need to do!_

_his voice sounded cold._

_Jennie: Can we talk about this in person tomorrow..?_

_Jiyong: Jennie I'm so pissed at you that..._

_Jennie: what are you talking about?_

_Jiyong: I know_

_Jennie: You're not making any sense_

_Jiyong: My kitten isn't an angel as I thought_

_He ended the call just like that._

_Jennie didn't understand why Jiyong was being like this. She thought he was exasperated because she hasn't been picking up her phone for the last few days but it seems like there's more to that and she didn't have a clue._

_She went back to her room and saw Namjoon packing his stuff to go. It was getting late so she understood that he needed to leave. "did you fix everything?" He suddenly asks. "I will fix everything tomorrow"_

_Namjoon cupped Jennie's cheeks with both of his hands. "I will see you tomorrow okay! I have a lot of studying to do" He wanted to kiss her but Jennie didn't notice and decides to pull him for a hug instead. "okay! bye bye"_

_"remember I love you" He sneakily steals a kiss causing Jennie to smile._

_They planned to spend the night together tomorrow after her internship hours were done._

A/N Jiyong is making a comeback in the next chapter. I can already smell the drama. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if lately there's been only Namjoon x Jennie Chapter theres a reason to it ..... Hoseok and Rosie will also appear really soon lets see how Hoseok reacts when he finds out that Jimin stole Rosie's first kiss :o


	13. Chapter 13

April 1, 2016

 

As soon as the school bell rang, Rosie ran to the cafeteria.

She hated waiting in line so she always liked being the first one there. She went to the bakery shop and literally bought three melon breads and a strawberry yogurt. 

Rosie was very happy with her purchase. 

She slowly walked back to her classroom where her friends were already eating lunch.  
"Rosie, want to hang after school with us" She heard and just smiled at them. "not today boys"

"oh come on!" they yelled. Rosie friends consistent of 80% males and 20% girls. 

She often went out with guys when the girls weren't available or had internship hours at the weekends. That isn't the case anymore since Hoseok came to her life. Rosie stopped hanging out with them by slowly fading away. "Maybe in Wednesday" She winks towards their direction.

The guy's reaction made Rosie laugh while other girls weren't amused and gave dirty looks to Rosie. As soon as they left she notices a lot of stares, she scratches her head and proceeds to walk away but soon stopped by an arm around her shoulders. Thinking it was one of her guy friends, she rolls her eyes and says "What do you want-" 

She stops her words and looks at him with pure shock. "Hi Rosie!" 

"What are you doing here?" Rosie questions him but he just smiles "I can't come to my own school now" 

"This isn't your school anymore Mr. Mochi" 

"I came here for a project... I am about to leave" He explains, he then realizes she bought some melon bread. "Ouu you bought me lunch!" Jimin exclaims taking her bag and steals one before Rosie could complain. 

"You know... I thought nobody would dare to steal my melon bread when you left school" She confessed getting her bag of bread from his hands with force. "When I was in this school I used to spoil you every day" he defends himself. "You should be more grateful"

"that's right! you used to, now you spend more time with your precious girlfriend!" Jimin arms were still around her shoulder as they walked. Even though they spend the weekend together she fears he will go back to his old ways and ignore her once more. "are you jealous?" He teased her ,but Rosie gave an annoyed look instead "of course! her jealousy separated us" she shouts but that wasn't the main reason why Jimin stopped hanging out with her. 

"I'm so harmless" she ranted. 

nobody agrees with her, not even the author.

 

"I broke up with her" Jimin suddenly speaks out. They both stopped their tracks, "you didn't have to do that... if you love her-" He cuts her off with a sudden a peck in her temple. "It's okay, It was a toxic relationship anyways," He says with a bright smile. Rosie hugs him tightly. 

"for a minute I thought it was my fault because I kept nagging-" "It's okay.. you opened my eyes" 

 

If only you knew, it is your fault. 

 

Rosie found herself guilty in his arms. "Rosie, I need to tell you something important" His voice barely came out. She gives him her full attention by untangling herself from him and faces him. that made Jimin feel more pressure.

He needs to confess...it's been killing him

for the past months. 

"What is it?" she puts her hand under his chin and lifts it up. Jimin takes a peek at her face and directly looks back at his shoes again. 

What would happen if she doesn't feel the same way? This could ruin their relationship forever just because Jimin slowly gained feelings for her, or maybe he's just confused. 

He scratches the back of his neck and decides to confront his fear. "Promise me that you won't-"

"look our student body president came back!" a kid yells making a lot of students turn their heads, realzing it's the truth. Rosie looks around and sees students from every direction coming to their spot. Jimin was a very popular kid in school, especially with the girls since he dated them all. 

"JIMiah" "hyung" "our boy came back" Rosie heard a student say. She smiles as her classmates surrounded him with love and greetings

Jimin expresses his graduate to all students, he looked back at Rosie who was standing alone to the side while everyone kept asking him questions and giving him a hug. 

Rosie's pocket starts to vibrate. She immediately grabs her phone from her pocket and recognizes whos calling her and it was 

 

HOSEOK (aka applejack)

what does he want? she wonders. 

She decides not to answer and wait for Jimin to give her proper attention. She then hears another buzz but this time it was a text message.

[Applejack 12:35- I'm at the school entrance, you better not ignore me]

[Applejack 12:35- or else your food is going to get cold]

She stomps her feet and decides to leave Jimin and his crowd and heads to the main entrance. If Hoseok didn't mention the last message she wouldn't have come, It was rare when Hoseok came to her school. 

Giving her food can't be the only reason he came to her school. 

Rosie looks at the main office and sees no sign of him being there. She sighs. She goes outside and look left and right yet still no sign of him. 

Suddenly she hears a beep so loud that she fitches to the ground. Hoseok gets out of his car when he sees Rosie drop to the floor. "Rosie, are you okay?" He says with a worried face. 

"My food better be good!" She shouts getting up with the help of Hoseok's hand. 

He goes back to his car as she follows behind him.

"I brought you some sushi and a hamburger" He responds getting the food that was nicely placed in the passenger seat. Rosie excitedly claps her hands then stops jumping and clapping "wait, what's the catch?" 

"there's no catch, I just wanted to check up on you" He shows his box smile as he leans in his car holding the bag of food. "Check up on me?'' she raises an eyebrow.

"I found it a bit weird you didn't text me for a whole 4 days" he explains but Rosie lips slowly form to a smile. "You missed me" she teased him but Hoseok rolled his eyes. "For the first time, my weekend felt nice since my phone didn't ring once" 

It was actually a lie. 

Hoseok wanted to invite Rosie for dinner on Sunday but he was too shy to ask her since Rosie was always the one who began their conversations or wanted to do something and he was going to ask her for dinner after she began the conversation but it never came since Rosie never said anything. 

"Well, I had a lovely weekend too! I spend all my time with Jimin"

that wasn't the ideal words he wanted to hear. 

At times Rosie would speak about Jimin with such admiration that it made Hoseok a bit jealous. but that feeling quickly faded when he learned Jimin has a girlfriend and Rosie and Jimin aren't as close anymore as they were in high school. "I also lost my first kiss" She smiles brightly almost looking as she was proud of this achievement. 

Hoseok blinked several times trying to process what she has said and puts the bag of food in the top of his car and looks back at Rosie. 

He licks his lips and looks to the ground  
He licks his lips and looks to the ground. "umm" were the sounds that came out of his mouth. "actually it counts more as a make-out kiss, at least that's Yoongi said" Hoseok goes back to his original position. He leans in his car but this time he crossed his arms. "how did this happen?"

Hoseok didn't know how to react or say because he had no position to complain to her since technically they are just friends. 

"It was a dare and I thought It was a good opportunity to lose it with Jimin-"

" with Jimin!" "You guys kissed!" he screams but Rosie was taken back and kind of liked his reaction. "Yea, is there something wrong with-" she teased him getting closer to him "of course there's something wrong with it! you can't just go kissing guys behind my back especially JIMIN" Rosie wraps his arms around Hoseok's neck but he didn't dare look at her. "but Applejack" she begins

She makes her voice higher to make it sound cuter. "I don't understand what's the fuss about, the only reason why I kissed him is because ... a certain someone wasn't accepting my kisses" She finished her sentence, making Hoseok felt a bit more relaxed. 

-

"Have you seen Rosie?" they suddenly hear behind their backs. Jisoo almost chocked in her food, she knew exactly the person behind that voice. Lisa looks behind and waves at him. "what brings you here?" She asked. 

"Well, Hello to you too!" Jisoo adds in a sound of bitterness, the boy got flustered and bow "I'm sorry, Hellooo! greetings my lovely women" they giggled and Lisa signaled him to come closer to where they were located. 

Jennie silently ate her leftover avoiding Jimin's glaze. 

"what are you doing here?" Lisa asks again eating her french fries. "I came here to interview my favorite high school teacher for a school project"

"I already completed it" He finished explaining, and sat next to Jisoo. "Now answer my question, where's Rosie" He suddenly threatens them but they just furrowed their eyebrows. "We aren't answering with that attitude" Jisoo exclaim and Jimin instantly pouts. "I need to tell her something important" He informs 

"You're confessing" Jisoo blurts out

They all turn they head to look at him. He suddenly nods, making the girls screaming of happiness. 

"I said it as a joke" "I didn't-" She was speechless. 

"Dam it was about time" Lisa teases him.

Jimin suddenly felt excited about this and thought he is making the right decision. 

Jennie was the only one that stopped celebrating. It's good that Jimin is willing to risk and give it a try with Rosie, but she knew Rosie didn't feel the same way for him not even one bit. It's true that Rosie loves Jimin but not as a lover but as a friend. 

Jennie sees how Rosie looks at him and it's with pure admiration since Jimin is a very caring person, at the same time is very humble, smart, friendly to everyone around him . She saw him as a guardian angel as well; Jimin was always there to help her with her classes, hobbies and money problems. 

but

Rosie was not in love with him. 

It's true that Jennie hasn't been active in the group in the past month but she was up to date with Rosie's life since she always asked her for advice. 

Jennie has never seen Rosie and Hoseok together, but the way Rosie talks about him and Jimin are completely different. It's like when talking about your brother and your lover, it's not the same. 

Rosie loves Hoseok.

She often mentions how hoseok did this and that and how she found him cute doing simple things. Rosie would go on and on how she though Hoseok was very handsome and caring of her.

and 

how her heart flutters every time she saw him, it didn't matter if he didn't feel the same as her she believes that one day she was going to conquer his heart and it was just a matter of time. 

Jennie smiled weakly. 

"but I guess my confession has to wait" Jimin admits. 

"She's properly in the cafeteria, she went there to buy some bread" Lisa informs him but Jimin shakes his head "Nah she's not there, I saw her coming here with her melon bread" He mentions revealing a sudden frown. "She will come back, can't you wait a few more minutes" Jisoo begs putting her hands together.

"I can't! I have class soon" Lisa and Jisoo energy deflated, they wanted to see some actions while Jennie breaths of relief. "I guess this is goodbye then" Lisa says bumped out. 

 

-

"rainbow dash, maybe if you give me one peck I will stay loyal to you" She puckers up but Hoseok looks away. Rosie stands in her tippy toes getting a bit closer to his lips but Hoseok shakes his head in denial. Rosie pouts.

"Rosie, you're too young-"

hearing those words again upset her and unwrapped her arms from his neck. "Once you turn eighteen I will make you my girlfriend" he promises but Rosie thought that it's a long wait.

She had to wait two more years, while her friends who are the same age as her were already dating. 

unbelievable, she thought. 

"I am willing to wait 683 days for you, only for you Rosie........ but the real question is ....are you willing to wait for me? because it doesn't seem like it" he reminds her that she kissed someone else that wasn't himself.

For someone like Rosie who is very impatient, 2 years is an eternity. 

When she was a child, never in her mind did she think that Hoseok would come back to her life especially feel the same way as her? 

She should be appreciative that Hoseok is giving her a chance. The fact that Hoseok is willing to let go her mistake with Jimin and still wants to fight for their love moved her. 

"Hoseok I-" She begins to speak as her cheeks reveal a blush.

"so what you're trying to say that we will stay as friends for 683 days until I turn 18 years old? don't you think that's sad... won't you feel horny? That's a really long time to believe you will stay like a saint for me"

Hoseok lets out a grin. He's not surprised she asked him that question. "guys have other ways to stay satisfied" he gets really shy after finishing his sentence. "oh like P0rn!" Hoseok covers his eyes out of embarrassed when she screams it out. 

that's one method. 

Rosie laughs of his instant reaction. "Rosie, you can't blurt things out like that" He looks at his surroundings if anybody heard. "sorry, I spoke without thinking" she apologies. 

"So Rosie are you willing to wait?" suddenly breaks her smile.

"Can I at least peck you- just one?" she begs him.

Hoseok felt the sincerity in her words. "please" she tugs in his sleeve getting closer to him. She suddenly hears a chuckle, she looks up and sees him smiling. "You can give as many pecks as you want sweetheart"

Rosie hugs him tightly from his neck. "really! I can" He nods at her question. Rosie leans in for her first kiss with Hoseok. She gets in her tippy toes to reach his lips.

Hoseok could feel her excitement as her lips touch his. It was quick but Rosie could almost cry out of happiness to finally feel his lips against hers. Rosie's dream came true and she had to wait so long for this moment. 

"how was it?" he questions her.

She jumps in his arms. "I love it!" 

She pecks him in his lips one more time. Rosie couldn't get enough of his soft delicate lips. Suddenly she attacks him with a bunch of pecks some didn't reach his lips rather around his jawline and neck. Hoseok was overwhelmed but responded to her kisses. 

 

Jimin looks in his pocket, a search for his car keys as he reaches the parking lot.

He looks up, about to beep his car. He suddenly stops his small action. His heart stops as he saw Rosie and a guy kissing. Jimin suspects that's Hoseok since it fit the description that Rosie once told him. 

They seem so happy. 

Hoseok sure is a lucky man. 

Jimin's world turns abruptly black and white. He felt empty as darkness sucked the light from his world. He didn't know how much Rosie effected his life. 

An immediate tear falls down from his left eye, he swipes it with his thumb and walks to his car without looking at them back once.

 

Later that day-

 

Jennie went to the cafe's parking straight out of school.

She first went to the bathroom to change into her business outfit for her Internship. She looked at herself and she couldn't help but feel scared because during the weekend, she clearly knew what she wanted and that was being in Namjoon's side because her future was readable being with him, unlike Jiyong.

She needed to cut whatever she had with Jiyong because she knew if she continued to see him, her love for him will just get stronger each day they see each other. Jennie puts on her uniform inside her bag quickly.

Her heart kept beating that she could felt her chest going up and down.

Her phone buzz.

It was Jiyong.

shoot.

Jennie gathers her stuff from the floor and carefully checks if her outfit looked okay and examines her face in the mirror, weakly repeating the words 'you can do this' to herself. She heads out of the bathroom and she could already see Jiyong's car. Her heart was racing like a racing car ready to run to the wall. Each step she took was so hard for her it felt like her feet were glued to floor.

She didn't want to say goodbye to Jiyong.

She could feel his stare, his eyes looked straight into her soul. That wasn't helping her at all.

He watches her every movement. She opens the door of his car and usually, Jiyong would open the door for her with a welcoming smile but he didn't do it this time.

He didnt look happy at all.

The atmosphere was cold and no words came out from each other end  
The atmosphere was cold and no words came out from each other end.

Jiyong was done wasting time and without hesitation, he shifted this car out of the parking lot so fast that Jennie's body jumped from her seat. She quickly put her seatbelt on. Her breathing got thick and heavy, unable to speak up with words stuck in her throat.

"tell me what's so important that you needed to meet up instead speaking up when we had that phone call yesterday"Jiyong focuses on the road unable to take a good look at her. "I was thinking that we should no longer see each other regularly... I think weekly or Monthly should be an ideal-"

"Why the sudden change-" He knew the answer but still asked the question.

"Because of homework and such" she lied, Jiyong held tighter into the steering wheel trying to not to let the beast come out. He laughed like a maniac "tell me the truth". Jennie kept explaining herself she didn't have time to do her school work because she would come so late home. She partially told the truth, but Jennie exaggerated the excuse. 

"You sure it's not because of Namjoon?"

 

Her heart stopped.

"How do you know about him?" her words came out slowly. She has never spoken about him, not even mention his name to Jiyong, she was very scared and confused when Jiyong said his name. "First of all answer my question?"

She stayed silent.

"Answer my dam question?" his voice got louder.

"yes"

just like that, she dropped a bomb inside the car.

"What made you decided to run into his arms.. HUh... did I do something wrong!?" he desperately asked, Jennie's hands started to shake and unable to answer or say any word. "Kitten I told you even though we are friends, YOU ARE STILL MINEE.. I DIDN'T want to pressure in any way because I'm a gentleman and I was respectING your decision WITH GOING SLOW...AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME BACK WITH A BETRAYAL"

She did say she wanted to go slow. Jennie was on the fault here.

Jennie tears began to stream down her face to realize what she was done. "Is it BECAUSE WE ARE DIFFERENT JENNIE?" He screams. Jennie covers her eyes out of shame.

"IS IT BECAUSE IM OLDER THAN YOU??"

"I was scared okay, My FUTURE WITH NAMJOON SEEM CLEAR AND NORMAL, I'm sorry I just was scared" She yelled back on her reasoning. They stopped at a red light. Jiyong looked over her direction and sees tears running down her face. "scared of what? being treated like a princess and not worrying of school debt. Getting a man by your side that loves you as much you love me??! is that what your scare of being happy with someone that might be different.... being with me, Jennie, you wouldn't have worry about a dam thing if you choose me"

it's true.

A smirk appears on his face. "Jennie I could have chosen other BlTCH easily ... but no! I chosed you kitten" Jennie wipes her tears that were running down her cheeks "It was my fault for choosing a 16-year-old, thinking she will be loyal to me" His words hurt her. "please don't say that you're hurting me" 

"What made you decide for him" He commands.

Jennie shakes her head but Jiyong scream even louder. "ANSWER ME"

"Because.... because he said he loves me Jiyong and i-" he cut her. "You feel pity for him, okay YOU DON'T FEEL A DAM THING FOR THAT BOY... YOU PITY HIM BECAUSE HE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOREVER AND YOU CHOOSE ME JENNIE!... YOU LOVE ME NOT that kid"

It's a fact.

Jiyong started to calm himself, He fixes his hair and began driving once again by the green signal. "I can't believe I fell in love with a slut" he confesses, Jennie stops crying and ask him why on earth he called her that. 

"I was so goddam worried about you, I thought something happened to my precious Jennie so I went late at night to your house... I saw my kitten been devoured by a kid in the backyard... My Jennie wasn't in danger, she was having the time of her life by the moans I heard"

so that's how he knows about Namjoon.

"I will fuck a BlTCH in front you!" "Would YOU LIKE that Jennie? make you feel what I felt when I saw you-"

"NO" she screams. "Please don't" she begs

"Jennie listen carefully what am about to say" she wipes the tears off her face and pays attention of what he's about to say. "What?!"

 

 

"I will let you go"

 

 

"I will disappear from your life in a heartbeat, You will never see me again.. I promise you that. I say you're doing this for pity, you don't love that kid but it's your choice at the end...... its either him or me"

This is what she wanted.

But why did her heart hurt so badly of thought of never seeing Jiyong again?

"You want to date a high schooler, have a 'normal' life.. GO AHEAD you don't want to fight for our future, you want to take an easy path in life GO AHEAD, f*ck him"

Jiyong didn't even let her answer, he was so dam angry for 3 night because of her. Being with her had become such a habit that those nights he didn't know what to do with himself. He was sure that Jennie was his. He was so happy to be with her, he felt that she's the one, but when he saw them making out, he wanted to kill Namjoon in that spot. All he could think about is how Namjoon must be f*cking her everywhere in the house. Jennie was Jiyong's property. He was the only one that could touch her, kiss her, have s e x with her. Only he could do that.

"you know something ....Get the fuck out of my car" his feels spoke faster than his heart could express a word.

"Jiyong please don't do this" She pleaded.

Everything he said is correct. Her love for Jiyong was stronger than Namjoon "I MADE A MISTAKE JIYONG, I'm sorry" She starts to sob, "I love you Ji-"

"JENNIE I DONT CARE... GO F*Ck that bastard" he buries his face against the steering wheel to hide the fact that he began to weep. he was too heartbroken and annoyed to hear her or see her. For the first time, Jiyong was starting to learn the meaning of love because of her.

The trust is gone.

"I choose you" she screams out in the top her lungs, she tried to touch his arm but Jiyong avoided her touches. "I will forget about you" He looks at her in the eyes. He could see how sorry she was, tears were coming down faces one after other.

Jiyong unlocks the car door.

She pulls the handle of the door and left like Jiyong order her to do. Jennie did only not cry because of the mistakes she committed but because he spoke the truth she was too scared to fight for their love and future.

Now she does want to fight for their future, but it's all too late and it was all her fault she will never forgive herself.

Jiyong was going to regret letting her go. After all, she's only 16 years old she doesn't know what she's doing, after all, she still young and still growing. Jiyong recognizes that even when he was 16 years he made decisions he wasn't proud of. He shouldn't judge her so easily at least not yet.

He punches the steering wheel out of madness. He sees through the viewfinder that she was slowly walking away from his car. 

He chases after her.

 

 

"JENNIE!"

 

 

 

Namjoon waited in front of her house for hours but she never showed up. Tears fell down his cheek knowing that Jennie once again left his side to be with her lover.

He sat down in that front staircase and hugged himself rubbing his arms back and forth to feel some sort of warmth. 

That Monday night he cried like a little BITCH. Namjoon knew deep inside she was going to choose Jiyong instead of him.

 

He remains as the second plate.


	14. Chapter 14

Date: April 1, 2016

 

He punches the steering wheel out of madness. He sees the viewfinder, her figure faded away as she walked away 

Jiyong chases after her.

"JENNIE!"

 

-

Namjoon waited in front of her house for hours but she never showed up. Tears fell down, indicating Jennie has left his side to be with her lover. He sat in front of the staircase and hugged himself, rubbing his arms back and forth, wanting to feel some type of warmth.

That Monday night he cried like a little BITCH. Namjoon knew deep inside she was going to choose Jiyong.

He remains as the second plate.

"Namjoon, are you alright ?" He wipes his tears with his arms with force and looks up at the man who tapped his shoulder and it was no other than Jimin, who had a can of beer in his hand. "I'm fine" he almost barked. Jimin sits down next to him and mumbled "doesn't seem like it" as he stared taking another sip of his beer.

Namjoon turns around to take a good look at him. "Look who's talking" Jimin's nose was bright red and his movements were slow which gave away, that tipsy vibe. "I never said I was fine" Jimin informs his best friend. 

The younger looks at the sky, it's colors started to loose blues and yellows turning into blackness. He deeply sighs, he had to go to work. Jimin is in no mood to flirt with ladies or pay attention to anything. "I apologize, I'm bit overwhelmed" He confessed after all Jimin is the only friend he could reveal or express his real feelings too. "Are you waiting for Jennie?" the mention of her name brought sadness to his eyes once again.

"she left me for another guy" His voice cracks in between words.

"You sure, maybe she's running late?" He tries to sound optimistic Namjoon shakes his head and sighs. "I called her more than 20 times and I have been waiting over two hours...." Namjoon elaborates his statement. His friend didn't know how to console him other than saying 'im sorry' 

"She changed her mind SO quick-" as his voice started to rise, Jimin interrupts him "she's young, Jennie doesn't know what she's doing" Jimin comes to her defense even though he partially doesn't like her since she has hurt his friend multiple times. "It's our fault for falling in love with young pretty girls," He gulps down the last liquid of beer in his can.

"Did Rosie blew you away again?" Jimin lets out a smirk and licks lips. "how can she blow me away if she was never mine, to begin with" he corrects him throwing the can of beer across the road. Jimin brushes his hair back and bites his lips. "I have feeling that Rosie never looked at me as-"

"a lover? because same" Namjoon couldn't contain his tears. 

He broke into his arms "Why did she leave me? JIMIN, why am I never good enough?" that's when Jimin realize that Namjoon had bigger problems than him. His friend needed him, he just got his heart broken with a girl his been in love with his entire life. "I don't understand what I did wrong? Jimin. All I did is love her, protect her, make her laugh and make her happy" Namjoon blurts out all his emotion while Jimin hugged him tightly. "Did she even MEant It when She said SHE LOVED ME?!" he bellowed.

Jimin had to put his feelings aside and help his friend.

"I love her Jimin, I love her so much! I saw my whole life with her! I don't think I can live without her" He hugged him tightly while Namjoon tries to hurt himself. "LET GO oF ME!!" He screamed.

"I'm done with life! I don't want to LIVE ANYMORE" He threatened but Jimin cried holding his friend back and just thinking the fact that his best friend wanted to end his life for a girl that didn't deserve him at all "Namjoon, don't take this to the extremes-" Namjoon interrupts him. "I love her"

"THEN FORGET ABOUT HER!" He yelled. 

"it's not easy" he mumbles, breaking down. "all I want is to stop being her second choice for once-"

"Namjoon I never said it would be easy forgetting about her, but you never tried! you always expected her to come back and she always expected you to be there. NAMJOON you're at fault in this as her, you never RESPECTED yourself! You never gave yourself a place in her life. SHE TREATED YOU LIKE A BACKUP. Namjoon you followed her rulers. Did she ever follow yours? NO. Look you're not perfect and I'm Not either, I could have done so many things differently with Rosie too. BUT WE CAN'T!! all we could do now is change and make better decisions"

 

"Yoongi is a good example" He added. 

 

-

 

"Where's Jimin? he is late!" He yelled at Yoongi, the poor boy didn't know what to do or say, then look at his shoes. "Answer me!" His boss screams directly to his ear making him startle from his position. "Sir... I'm not sure... he hasn't said anything to me" 

"Tell him to come to my office as soon as he here" he informs Yoongi and lets him go. Why was he yelling at him? he wanted to punch his boss's face. Plus it's only been 10 minutes? what's his problem? he thought.

Yoongi went to his spot, pissed.

Soon his ears were filled with loud music. He brushed his hair back and looked at the dance floor, as people had fun he had to work. He scratches the back of his head, out of pure frustration and served his customers who were waiting for his services. 

Yesterday Jisoo informed him that she won't be coming back to the restaurant/club anymore since she noticed that he becomes easily jealous when guys come near her, it's true. She didn't want to provoke any fight between them so early in the relationship. The only flaw with the decision is that they won't see each other regularly and they will have to accept seeing each other twice or 4 times a month since both of them have busy schedules. 

suddenly someone taps his shoulder breaking his thoughts and it was

 

JIMIN.

 

with Namjoon who had puffy red eyes. "dude you okay?" he asks the lad. He shakes his head as a response. 

Yoongi makes him the heaviest shot he knew and gives it to Namjoon. "this will help, trust me" He tells him. He glances at his drink and without much thought, he drank all of it in one go. Jimin and Yoongi eyes widen. "You got some balls" He comments.

For Namjoon it was nothing. 

"Before I forget... Jimin! our boss wants to see you" Yoongi reports him. "Is it because I am late?" he suggests and he quietly nodded. "I only came 18 minutes late" he shouts as he leaves to his bosses office. 

Namjoon stares on the dance floor. "can you give me another heavy shot" He asks without making eye contact with Yoongi. "You know I'm charging you.. right....(rich boy)" He mumbles to himself but Namjoon wasn't in the mood to joke around. "I don't care" He replies coldly. "I was kidding" He ignores Yoongi.

He makes his one shot quickly and slides to his hand. "Might telling me what happen-" before asking his question, Namjoon decides to interrupt him "How do you forget about a girl who breaks your heart in a million pieces.... you know the formula? right."

that send a lot of triggers to Yoongi.

He suddenly remembers his last girlfriend who he loved very much and one day he was told she been using him to pass her classes and was sleeping with his older brother behind his back for a whole year. 

Yoongi wasn't expecting such a deep question. "Falling in love with the wrong person, yea that's me" He artificial grins. Namjoon turns around and starts to pay attention to his friend. "How did you stop caring?"

"about her? or the world? because it has two different answers!" He warns, but Namjoon gulps his one-shot and rolls his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to fool around. "As you know I took a lot of wrong decisions, so I will advise you based on my experience" Namjoon listens carefully.

"First, I suggest hooking up with a chick once a week, not every day... Secondly, I recommend getting a new hobby, a new job and be a risk taker it will take your mind off things such as her. Don't do anything that will remind you of her... avoided it. I don't suggest using drugs even if it helps.... because it becomes addicting, I'm still dealing with that issue even though I don't love her anymore" Yoongi gives him his best advice, and Namjoon nodded and said Thank you. 

"by any chance do I know the girl?" He asks but Namjoon gives him a glare. "Maybe I would forget about her if you didn't mention her" Yoongi puts his hands in the air, "sorry" he murmurs and goes to attend his customers who were waiting for him once again. 

 

I should take a chick home, he told himself. 

 

"He almost fired me" He suddenly hears and it was Jimin, coming back furious. "it's literally my first time being late" Jimin snaps hitting the table making Namjoon's one-shot fall. "You own me!" he declares while pointing to his cup. 

 

'I came late to help you'- Jimin

 

"Here" He throws Namjoon a whole bottle. "I don't owe you anything, now" Jimin coldly said leaving him in his spot while he left to go to work. That was a d*ck move, great job Namjoon. 

-

 

"You can't come in!" The security guard told her. "are you kidding me!" She screams at him. "I need to see your ID, Miss" Jisoo has passed through these doors for months and not even once was asked to pull out an ID, maybe because she always came in with Jimin. 

"I'm Park Jimin's special guest, you have to let me in" she begged for the last time. "check the list, My name is there...Please" She pleads giving him the puppy eyes, "Fine" he gives him and she cheers of happiness. He checks the list and sees Jimin's V.I.P customer is Kim Jisoo.

"The Princess can come in" he says, moving out of her way and letting her go in. "Thank you Thank you" She replies happily skipping while others girls stayed behind, waiting in line.

The reason why she came to Jimin's workplace is to stop Jimin from confessing his love for Rosie. Right after he left, Rosie came back to their classroom with a special guest

 

Hoseok

 

*earlier that day*

 

"Jimin has some guts" Lisa comments as he leaves. Jisoo continues to eat her food while listening to the maknae's words. "You think, his making a good decision?" Jennie asks and Lisa immediately responds "If he doesn't confess he will never get out of the friend zone" 

"It's a risk, but it will pay off" Jisoo declares but Jennie still shakes her head in disapproving whatever Jimin plans to do. "If Rosie tries hard enough, she can fall in love with Jimin, he has everything a girl wants in a guy"

The girls adore Jimin and would do anything to keep seeing a smile on his face.

 

Rosie holds Hoseok's hand as they walk through the hallways as students stare at them. Since it was visible that the older male Rosie is holding hands with was older than her. Hoseok was dressed in a casual outfit and with pricey jewelry hanging from his wrist and neck. 

If Hoseok was in his business clothing he would have never agreed to come in.

Rosie really wanted to present him to her friends. They knew they would love him and accept him in their lives. Students notice how excited Rosie felt by proudly growing closer to his side and uncontrollably showed her joy with a big smile in her face and a flush that filled her cheeks.

"could stop snuggling in my arm" He whispers as he sees students amaze with their appears. "I'm just so happy I finally kissed-" She blurts out making Hoseok uncomfortable with the younger. "We are in public if you are going to say stuff like that keeps it down" he orders her while Rosie laughs of his instant reaction. 

"We are here!" 

Lisa hears Rosie's voice and says "Princess Peach came back!" the other two girls giggle, they all looked at the door that Rosie was about to come in from.

They see her but not alone.

Rosie is attached to some man who she's smiling to like a complete idiot. "What? since when is she friends with seniors" Jisoo questions having no idea who he is since Rosie never showed Jisoo a photo of her lover. "he looks like a total snack" the youngest one comments without thought since she didn't see his face properly and only body. He looked familiar to Jennie, but she couldn't remember where she has seen him. "If's he's a senior, where's his uniform?" things weren't adding up.

Rosie wave at girls from the other side of the room and Hoseok looked up to the people she was waving to and Lisa cried in that spot.

"are you f*cking kidding me" she cursed under her breath. "What? am I missing out" Jisoo was confused about Lisa's reaction, it like she knew who he was? Jennie then realizes it's the famous childhood crush of Rosie. "Shi*t" 

Jisoo stood up from her seat to greet him as they came closer, while the other girls stay stunned. 

She bowed and smiled at him. 

Hoseok eyes widen, on how attractive Jisoo looked. "Wow you're very pretty" he blurts out. "Oh thank you" She smiles. 

 

an awkward silence filled the place.

 

Rosie confidence levels fell to the ground.

At times when the girls went to new places to explore, Jisoo would be the main attraction to Females and Males. Often she would be the focal person in the group since she had delicate facial features, fit-thick body, pale skin and with her bright personality which is easy to read, fit everyone's ideal type just by looking at her. 

If Jisoo wasn't there, and only the 3 girls were present the next runner up would Jennie, her foxy-look would give her sweet-sexy look all at the same time, it would drive guys crazy, the only reason why Jennie is second place is because without her knowledge Jennie would put on her resting BlTCH face. 

If it was only Rosie and Lisa, the next runner up would be Lisa since she has an exotic face and a killer smile when she found herself happy and her body figure was way mature than the rest. but what makes people attracted to her is her passion and often how she is risk-taker/ adventures girl.

In last place, it's Rosie. In terms in looks, there was nothing special or different, just another pretty girl. What makes Rosie different is her personality, it outshines between all girls. People would approach her more since she has a very bubbly-honest personality. Her habits of being touchy and her way of talking made her irresistible which was a bigger weapon than all her friends had, but Rosie doesn't realize her potential. 

Every time she was with girls, she felt overwell by her friend's beauty since at first glance it's always them, not her.

Hoseok put down the bag of lunch on the table to shake Jisoo's hand "nice meeting you, My name is Jisoo" She introduces herself to the gentleman, suddenly doing something unexpected. He kissed her hand before she let go.

Rosie abruptly now regrets bringing him here. 

"oh Hi Lisa!" he bows at her direction. Lisa felt very embarrassment, she never thought she would see her boss in this environment. "hello" She quietly whisper enough for him to hear. Jennie bow from her sit and wave at him.

Hoseok eyes travel back to Jisoo. 

Jisoo smiled awkwardly and looked back at Rosie who was fuming with fire. "Rosie, do you want some water" Jennie offers breaking the ice. 

"I have never seen you here, mind telling me how you know our Rosie?" "Oh, yea my name-"

"He's Jung Hoseok! the love of my life" Rosie cuts before Hoseok himself could introduce himself to Jisoo. 

What kind of introduction is that?

Jisoo eyes widen "ahh you're also Lisa's boss? right!" Hoseok nods. "yea I am!" "We heard a lot of things about you" Jennie speaks up. Ignoring the fact that Rosie introduces him as the love of her life. "what brings you here by the way" Lisa curiously asks.

"I brought Rosie food! hopefully, she shares it all of you" 

"Hopefully she shares with us too" Jisoo remarks, "she can be such a whale, at times" Lisa jokes around but Rosie didn't enjoy the teasing, was rather flustered by their chose of words. 

"hey that's mean" She points out, "Karma is a bItch isn't Rosie" Jennie says making the other laughs.

 

*look who's talking Jennie* *author causally coughs*

 

Jisoo wanted to know what are Hoseok's feelings for Rosie, for Jimin but didn't know how to address it but decided that it is now or never. "anyways" She starts to speaking changing the subject. "Are you guys going out?"

"why do you want to know? Don't you have a boyfriend" Rosie decides to answer the question but not in the nicest way and avoided the question, which confused all the girls? why was she getting all defensive?

"I have a boyfriend Rosie, do you?" 

Suddenly the classroom gets heated. "No, we aren't a couple" Hoseok informs the girls, and releases Rosie's hand that in his arm. 

"Maybe when she turns 18, I am interested in her, I believe she's a beautiful woman that will conquer my heart" 

Maybe?

Jisoo smile dropped.

If Rosie even had the slightest chance with Hoseok. Jisoo knew Rosie will take it. 'I need to tell Jimin this and fast' is the first thing that pops in his head.

 

*Present time*

Jimin abruptly feels as someone is pulling his ear and with force. "Whatta-" he screams and looks to his left and realizes it's Jisoo. "what are you doing here!" he questions her, he never thought she would see her again. 

"I have been calling your phone like five-hundredths times you IDIOIT! why buy a phone if you're not going to use it huh?" she scolded him. 

"what the f*ck did I do?" He gently rubs the ear Jisoo mistreated. "that hurt" 

"I'm sorry" she apologizes "but I had to tell you something important about Rosie-" She soon stopped talking when Jisoo realize that Jimin wasn't in a good mood. "Jimin this is important" She exclaims but Jimin doesn't respond instead drinks the one-shot that he was preparing for a client. 

"Don't mention Rosie to me ever again" Jisoo didn't understand his deal, "Why would you say that?" she protested.

"I'm not saying anything to you, leave" he responds coldly making Jisoo feel bad about herself. She steps back and looked to the ground for being too caring of him.

Jimin would always confess all his feelings to Jisoo so it was bit weird he wanted to stop now. Why the sudden change of feelings. She had so many questions but Jisoo knew he will not reveal any information to her. 

 

"Since I'm not worthy of being trusted, I guess you were not worth worrying about" 

 

It hurt Jisoo more to say those words than Jimin to hear her words.

 

'that's not what I meant, comeback' - Jimin

 

She left his side and went to her boyfriend's corner instead, she sat and waited quietly. She could feel Jimin's eyes from behind. She felt guilty, but at the time she was worry sick for him and that's how he reacts. Jisoo takes a deep breath, decides it's not a good time to see her boyfriend, she wanted to go home and never see Jimin again.

"Give me want a cup" 

His voice was clear and loud. She looks to her left side and sees someone that she never thought she would see in that state. 

 

"Namjoon?"

 

She sees him smirking "oh Hiii" Jisoo didn't seem amused, he was full on sober.

"you know I always wonder how you taste but since you were my girl's best friend-" "I did not need to know that" Jisoo covers her ears to avoid hearing his complete sentence. He goes back to drink straight from the bottle, Jisoo stops him from drinking any more liquid. "Namjoon! NO! you can't do this" taking the bottle from him. 

"why? don't you like guys like this?" He lifts an eye brown, he wasn't making any sense? "Namjoon, you are drunk! I will take you home" she orders, she puts the bottle in the table and went to his side to help him stand up, but it takes two to make an impact. "why didn't I fall in love with you instead" he confessed. 

'what wtf is he saying'- Jisoo

"you wouldn't play with my feelings would you?" He lets a tear fall from his sore red eyes. Jisoo hugs him tightly it seems Namjoon is in this state not because he wanted to but because of a girl. "Namjoon, I'm sorry this happen to you" 

"it's doesn't matter if you feel sorry, but does she feel sorry? I don't think so" He picks up his bottle from the table and swallows the liquid with full force, he feels a sudden burn down his throat, it didn't compare to the pain that already stored in his heart.

"Drinking doesn't solve anything" she exclaims once again taking the bottle from his hands. "That's what Yoongi said too..... I should take a chick home, right?!" without much thought Namjoon leans in and kisses Jisoo. 

Jisoo pushes him away from her. "What was that for? If Yoongi finds out-"

"Find out ... what" 

Jisoo's heart beats rapidly of the sound of his voice. Before she could let out a breath or a single word, Namjoon says it out of the blue.

 

 

"I just kissed your girl" he states, proudly without a single regret.


	15. Chapter 15

Date: June 03, 2016 

 

"out of the four... who do you think is the prettiest in the picture?" She asked Jiyong, giving him a photograph of her best friends. Jiyong was amazed at how beautiful all them are. "of course is you.. my kitten but I do have to admit that all of them are gorgeous... Is that a requirement to enter your Black Pink gang"

"and it's not a gang"

"I bet you little minions got all the guys licking your hands" Jennie laughs at his comment. "Not really, everyone thinks we are mean, well mostly the girls" She admits holding his hand tighter as they walked to the park. "I would like for you to meet them" She states "you know how important they are for me!" She whines getting closer to his side. 

"Of course" a light smile comes out. 

"I realize that you don't get jealous easily as me" Jiyongs points out, there have been accidents where women carelessly give Jiyong their phone numbers while they have dinner but Jennie would avoid it as if she didn't care. Jiyong isn't a jealous freak, but tends to stay alert for one man only and that was Namjoon. If Jennie isn't around Namjoon, there's nothing to worry about. All the other guys that hit on Jennie are nothing but trash and immature. "I know you love me plus we are always together, I highly doubt you have another chick" Jennie responds.

Jennie has gone to Jiyong's condo many times and has never gathered any suspicion from other women than her self in his place. 

"you're right, you are the only one" he confirms.

"also I was very surprised how you gave me all your bank information, aren't you scared I could run away with all your money?" She asks and Jiyong smirks at her question "I highly doubt you will do that I know you love me" He winks and kisses her hand. "Plus I don't think you have the guts to do that"

She gasps "Watch me, I will buy an expensive uhhh ahh" she stutters, coming up with an idea. Jiyong laughs at his kitten attempting being brave in front of him. Even though Jiyong has given her his card info she barely used it.

If she did, it's for buying snacks for the movie theatre or buy small little things she likes from the stores, Jiyong is basically throwing money at her and she just passes by. Many of the women Jiyong dated spent 2,000,000-3,000,000 won monthly so for Jennie to spend less than 100,000 won per month is really surprising to him but he couldn't help being happy, that he made the right choice to have Jennie by his side. 

Out of nowhere, she hears screams behind her but those screams were too familiar that didn't make Jennie glitch a bit but as for Jiyong, he almost tripped.

"Dam Jennie you got taste in men" Rosie yells in the air running towards her, she smiles forcefully at the comment. 

"Well, It's very nice to meet you too," Jiyong says trying to get her attention and pulls out his hand wanting to handshake it but she was too busy teasing Jennie. 

"We are sorry.. we are just shocked on how handsome you are" Jisoo walks towards them, unlike Rosie. Doesn't want to leave Jiyong hanging so she shakes his hand instead and smiles. 

Jiyong smirks "you're Jisoo, right?" he questions still not letting go of her hand. 

"yes I'm Jisoo and we have heard a lot of things about you but don't worry all good things" She looks straight into his eyes and he was amazed at how pretty she is. Jisoo didn't find him old rather young. Jiyong let go of her hand. "You're much beautiful in person" he confessed. 

"geez thank you" 

Jiyong's eyes couldn't move away from Jisoo direction.

Jennie now realizes how Rosie felt when she introduces Hoseok to Jisoo. It was as if she would use magic to attract any men she pleased. She never felt treated by other females but for the first time she grabs Jiyong's arm and pulls him backward. Jiyong eyes shifted to her.

"How come you didn't bring your boyfriend Jisoo?" He changes the subject, his question startles her, She didn't know how much information Jennie has released to him. "He has classes right now but I bet you two would get along well" She smiles back.

"Is he also my age?" he asks curiously. 

"No-"

"No- Jisoo's boyfriend is only 19 but I guess you could say he is someone older ...up your alley" Lisa replies for her. She rolls her eyes. Lisa was still lowkey bitter that his brother got heartbroken because of Jennie.

Everyone thinks it's her, they think Namjoon realize his chances of conquering her were no longer possible because of Jiyong.

Jennie or Namjoon neither denied or confirms those rumors.

Namjoon was never the same after April the first, Lisa was pissed since none of them gave her answers, but she let it go since there's no evidence that Jennie is the main reason or a reason for her brother attitude change, Lisa didn't want to ruin a friendship due to rumors. 

Ever since that day Namjoon and Jennie haven't properly greeted each other, they avoid each other if they notice they will be forced to meet somehow. It's mostly Jennie who has been avoiding him since she's still scared to confront him and doesn't have her speech ready.

 

Date: July 29, 2016

 

"Lisa can you stop playing hard to get and be my girlfriend already" Jungkook argues.

Lisa continues to dance and ignores the 14-year-old little boy. "Pleaseee" He continues to beg, "Jungkook we already went through this conversation" she suddenly hears loud crying in the background. she looks at the reflection of the mirror and sees a little boy flopped to the floor. "what a baby" she whispers.

the crying gets even louder, to get her attention.

She stops dancing and goes over where Jungkook was currently 'crying'

"why do you want me to be your girlfriend?" She asks, Jungkook's stops kissing the floor and looks up.

"because you're very pretty and cool" he admits and Lisa giggles from his response. "plus we are best friends and I feel like we will get along just fine if we are lovers too" Jungkook continues to explain his reasons while getting up from the floor to a sitting position next to her. "but if you don't like me more than a friend, I swear I will stop" he really meant it.

"Jungkook, I do like you" Lisa finally admits. 

"then why don't you say yes?" he questions her. "It's a bit embarrassing" 

"what- why? are my good looks not good enough" Lisa laughs shaking her head 'no' . "then tell me what's the problem, I will fix it" she knew he had good intentions to be with her but there was one thing that bothers her of Jungkook ...... and it was his age. 

Jennie's boyfriend is 23 years old

Jisoo's Boyfriend is 19 years old

Rosie's 'soon to be boyfriend' is 21 years old.

She feels like they will make fun of her since her boyfriend is only 14 years old. She explains her concerns to Jungkook, it made sense why she was feeling this way, but what could he do? nothing. He will always remain as the youngest in the group. 

"I can't change my age"

"that's the sad part," Lisa says. The only thing she could do is accept that her boyfriend is younger than her, but at least she will feel happy to have someone that loves her. She's the only one that doesn't have a boyfriend.

"If I do accept to be your girlfriend, how will it change our relationship?" a smile appears in Jungkook's face. Lisa was actually considering the idea. 

"It won't, we will still be the same except that I will be able to hug you and kiss you and touch your skin without you slapping me right after" Jungkook chokes in his words when he mentions about how Lisa would slap him, She giggles "I'm sorry" 

"Sometimes I had to ice it" he reveals touching his cheek. 

"Fine, I accept being your girlfriend" She says looking away, and he screams "fine? what kind of acceptance speech is that" Lisa rolls into a little ball. "watch me change my mind" She threats

"okayokayokay, I'm satisfied" 

Kisses the tip of her nose. "eww" Lisa cringes of his actions.

She gets up from her spot and ready to leave "where are you going?" he asks following behind. "I want to take a shower" She replies, a sudden smirk appears in Jungkook's face and says "mind if I enjoy you?" 

"JUNGKOOK!"

"I was kidding"

 

-

 

"Rosie, just this once lie for me" Jisoo begs, while she was packing her clothes. "what happens if your parents want to check up on you and you are not there" she shares her worries. Rosie didn't think it was a good idea what Jisoo was planning to do it anyways

"They won't because your parents will be there if I ask Jennie or Lisa they will check up on me for sure" Rosie didn't have a good feeling of this plan. "why are you doing this? this is not you" She assures her but Jisoo didn't want to back out, she had to convince her.

"Ever since you started dating Yoongi, you have been sneaking out, lying to your parents to be with him" She confessed. 

"you even started skipping practice class!" 

Jisoo and Yoongi surprisingly have been getting along, Jisoo thought she would never fall for a bad boy, look at her now. 

She's been becoming a little badass lately which was one of the reasons why her friends disapproved her boyfriend since he could easily influence her. Lisa and Jennie had internship hours so they don't know how much Jisoo escapes from her extra classes as her. Often Rosie saw herself covering up for her.

Sometimes Rosie had to do house chorus at night such as watering the plants and taking out the trash and She would see Jisoo and Yoongi making out in front of her House.

Since it's Jisoo and Yoongi's 4th month anniversary they wanted to go to the beach for a whole dam 3 days and 2 nights. Jisoo's parents would never approve this. 

1\. Yoongi is 19 years old unlike Jisoo who is only 16 

2\. They will be alone for 3 days

3\. The beach is very far from they lived

Jisoo wanted to lie to her parents that she's having a sleepover with Rosie for a concert and they wanted to prepare for it. Jisoo's parents love Rosie and they think Rosie's parents are very responsible for her on well they have raised her under a low budget of income.

"I have a better idea" Jisoo smile curled up. Rosie sits down in Jisoo's bed ready to listen to another crazy idea that she had to decline. "why don't you join me in this adventure with HOSEOK" her mouth was wide open. "I'm a genius" Jisoo dorkly Hi-five herself. She thought it was a good idea because Rosie's parents trust Hoseok, they won't say no if they see that 'all the girls are coming too'. If Rosie's parent's trust Hoseok and Jisoo's parents trust Rosie's parent, it's impossible to say NO

Hoseok eyes sparkle when he first saw Jisoo. Imagine if Hoseok saw her in a swimsuit. 

HELLL TO THE NO- Rosie thought.

Rosie kept Hoseok to herself after she introduced them to him, She learned her lesson."He's busy" said it short and sweet. When in reality Rosie and Hoseok have plans this Sunday. A sudden knock saves Rosie's life 'thank you' she says to the gods above her

it was Jennie. 

"I didn't know Princess Peach was going to be here" She says sounding surprised. "I have been trying to convince Princess Peach to cover for me this weekend" Jennie arches her eyebrows, Jisoo never mention this news to her. She looks around the room and sees she's packing her clothes. "Why wasn't I aware of this?"

"Yoongi is paying for all the expenses so he wasn't sure if his savings would be enough, he gave me the surprise today that we could go!" she squeaks of excitement.

"go where?"

"To Gwangalli Beach it's located in Busan, it's too goddam far" Rosie says in desperation 

Jennie's eyes widen "No way" She covers her mouth. 

 

 

"I'm celebrating my anniversary there with too"

 

 

"NO F*CUKING WAY" Jisoo screams. They both look at each other, hug each other with pure excitement. "This is going to be the highlight of our year" Jisoo says throwing her clothing in the air, while Jennie and Jisoo dance uncontrollably. Rosie stood there Frozen.

She really wanted to go now, her lips turn into a frown while they celebrated. 

Jisoo stops feasting when she saw that Rosie still hasn't accepted her request yet. "Rosie, please cover for me" she begs once again in her knees, Jennie joins her. "Princess Peach, we beg of you" 

"I think the idea with Hoseok would ... umm. work better!" She says nervously, trying not to sound like she wanted to go to the beach with them. 

"oh my god, that's a better idea! that means you can join us" She jumps up and down while holding her hands in excitement. " but I still can't say anything to confirm you guys because-?" Rosie words get cuts by their screams

"yea call him" "Right now!"

"but- but but" She struggles with her words. 

Jennie grabs Rosie's phone from her back pocket and dial Hoseok's number, "Wait- how do you know my password" suddenly she hears a number ringing. "WHAT THE HELL" she yells in panic. Jennie and Jisoo stood there trying to hold their laugh. 

Hoseok: HEllo

Rosie: Hi babyyy

The girls blurt out laughing, Rosie looks at them with her piercings eyes whisper "if you don't shut the hell up, I will end both of your trips right now"

Hoseok: is everything okay? you seem a little off?

Rosie: My friends are teasing me... because I called you 'babyy'

Jisoo and Jennie look away, pretending it wasn't them.

Hoseok: I heard some giggles, was that them?

Rosie: yup!! 

Hoseok: is there a reason you called?

Rosie: yea, I wanted to ask you....if you are busy this weekend? 

Hoseok: wait what? Do you want to make more plans? or did you forget we have plans this Sunday? 

Rosie no longer heard giggles, she looks to her right and sees two little angry bears. This is the reason why she didn't want to call him in front of them, they would immediately notice that Rosie was lying. 

Rosie: so you see? Jisoo's anniversary with her boyfriend is this weekend and they want to celebrate it in Gwangalli Beach....b but Jisoo's parents would never let her go alone for 2 nights with a boy who they don't know exists-

Hoseok: how does this involve me? thou

Rosie: We want you to talk to my parents and her parents saying you are taking care of all of us including Jennie because she's coming too, within those 2 nights? I promise you they will say yes since they trust you. 

Hoseok: so .. you... want .. ME to lie? 

Rosie: it doesn't have to be a lie, we could join them, just don't mention Jisoo has a boyfriend

Hoseok: Babe I have work all day today same goes to Saturday, .... I mean... I could join you and them .....but only for Sunday!

Rosie: that's fine... but can you talk to my parents and her parents? could you do that? could you do it for me...

Hoseok: I would do anything for Princess Peach

The girls scream of excitement, Hoseok puts his phone away from his ear. 

Hoseok: okay, I will call them right now? I guess I will see you in Sunday Rosie-

Rosie: wait hold up! I want to go to the beach with you! I will be all alone if I go with them because Jennie is also going with her boyfriend.

Hoseok: so where do you plan to stay for legit 35 hours?

Rosie: I could stay at your penthouse, I don't mind 

Hoseok: I don't think that's a good idea

Rosie: why not?

 

there's a silence 

Rosie: I guess I could stay my night with...... Jimin?

Jisoo and Jennie were a bit confused. Rosie could literally stay over in Jennie's house or Yoongi's apartment or Lisa's house, having all those options and she decided to stay over at his penthouse?

Hoseok: In my penthouse it is. 

He quickly replied.

Rosie: Thank you, text me! once you talked to their parents

just like that they ended the conversation. 

"why did you decided to stay over in Hoseok's place out of all the options you had?" Jisoo questions her but Rosie just smiles and laughs to herself.

"I want to be the first one to lose their virginity!"

Jennie stood there without moving a single muscle and looks around the room. 'if only they knew' suddenly a lot of flashbacks of Namjoon and her started to replay in her head. "that's impossible" she says

"why? there's nothing special about it " Jisoo declares which confused Rosie because

"I overheard you speaking with Yoongi about making Saturday night special so he could finally swipe that V-card" Jisoo's cheeks turn red shortly after Rosie reveal such information, she looks at Jennie's direction, who was in shock. "You're still a virgin after being with the biggest player on earth for four months" 

"that means you have him wrapped around your finger" She adds in but Jisoo just rolls her eyes and began once again to pack her bag.

"what about you Jennie, are you still a virgin?" Jisoo puts her in the spotlight. She bits her lips, "of course I am, there are others ways to satisfied each other" end it with a grin. Rosie wanted to cover her ears, she didn't need to know that. "you guys aren't as innocent as I thought, especially after I saw Jisoo and Yoongi dry hupping each other next to my parent's car" 

"YAA" Jisoo takes out her shoe and throws it at Rosie's direction but misses. "Why you getting irritated with me, I'm the victim here! I had to wash that car the next morning" she yells hiding behind Jennie's body. 

"who knew Jisoo likes public se-"

"FINISH YOUR SENTENCE AND YOU'RE DEAD" Jisoo warns holding up her shoe. "don't you f*cking move, can't you see I'm about to die" She yells at Jennie but the poor girl couldn't stop moving, she was enjoying this way too much. 

"Oh sh*t, what about Lisa?" Jisoo suddenly remembers of the youngest member. They all stop laughing. "bruh if Lisa comes that means my brother will join" Rosie totally forgot this conflict. Jungkook and Hoseok are very close and Rosie knew that she won't get any quality time with Hoseok if he's there.

"If Jungkook is coming then that means he will invite Jimin" Jennie points out.

"and if Jimin comes then that means Namjoon will join us" Jisoo sits down in her bed, She still wasn't fully comfortable with Namjoon after that night. Even thou the next morning he couldn't stop apologizing to Jisoo for all the actions he did that day with a fresh black eye.

Jennie stood there doubtful of whatever was happening, Jisoo's skin got pale and started to bite her lips and started mumbling to herself."Why you worrying about Namjoon coming If my brother comes its the end of us" she shouts.

 

"well maybe because Namjoon kissed me TWICE" 

 

Jisoo has never mentioned this to anyone since Lisa is always present and was afraid about how she will react if she knew her brother kissed her. Jennie didn't move a muscle. Her head was exploding with millions of questions. How? why? when? what?

"does Yoongi know about this? since when are you guys a thing?" Rosie questions which makes Jennie go insane, she wasn't helping her calming down at all.

"yes and no" she responded, "you're not making any sense!" Rosie assures her. 

"Namjoon started to confess to me a lot of things and which weren't so innocent and kept repeating that if he fell in love with me, things would have been better/different and how he regreted falling in love with certain someone"

regret?

am I a regret?

 

 

*FlashBack*

Date: April 1, 2016

"I just kissed your girl" he states, proudly without a single regret.

Yoongi stares at him, he couldn't believe how easily he admitted his actions to him, exactly like his brother. Yoongi was finally opening his heart to a new girl and friends, he closed those doors/ glue them shut for two years.

and this is what he gets in return. 

He rapidly grabs Namjoon's shirt collar forcibly across the table that initially separated Yoongi and Namjoon, getting everyone's attention. Jisoo's breathing got thicker, as an anxiety attack is about to kick in. "Now ...WHO THE F*CK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" He spoke with such aggression and clearness that Namjoon could feel all of Yoongi's spit in each word. Yoongi's gaze didn't leave Namjoon's eyes for a split second. Yoongi was ready to break him.

"Yoongi, leave him alone" when hearing those words Yoongi suspected to be Jisoo but no it wasn't, it was Jimin.

"I gave Namjoon that bottle, it's my fault he's in this state.... It's not his" His best friend tries to defend him. Yoongi gave a sneaky laugh. "You're going to loose your job if you don't stop right now... everyone's eyes are on you" Jimin whispers in Yoongi's ear. 

Yoongi looks over at Jisoo who was scared to death of him.He doesn't want his baby girl to look at him like that not now or ever. 

He lets go off Namjoon, making him drop to his seat. "what were you thinking?" Jisoo barely speaks out. He smirks. 

He never got beat up in his life, and for some reason, he really wanted to know how it felt. RIGHT NOW

 

"I would do it again" he says, grabbing Jisoo's chin and leans in

 

Jimin had to hold down Yoongi to the ground. "Yoongi... I beg you calm down" he spit in Jimin's face. "F*CK YOU" Yoongi pushes Jimin to the side, making many drinks shake. "I'm going to kill him right now" he meant every piece of word. Yoongi gets in his knees. Jimin hugs his thigh as he lays on the floor and Yoongi beats the crap out of him but he endures it punch after punch. "Yoongi, he doesn't know what he's doing.. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU" he cries as he keeps his arms lock in Yoongi's thigh so he won't get up. 

"You don't understand! He's been with this girl for half of his life! and today she blew him away for another guy when she promises him, she would stay with him" Jimin desperately says so Yoongi could feel Namjoon's pain.

Jisoo's mind was in a state of shock of what Namjoon just did, AGAIN. She didn't hear the conversation between Yoongi and Jimin. Next thing she knows Namjoon's body drops to the floor. She looks back at him and Namjoon was already unconscious of the fall or drinks. 

*Flashback end*

 

Jisoo says every detail she could remember to Rosie and Jennie of that day ."Please don't ever mention this to Lisa" Jisoo pleads to her friends. 

"of course not" Jennie respond shakily. "of course not" she repeats to herself.

 

A/N

Exciting! a lot of exciting events ON THE WAY

IMPORTANT !!!!! as you read on the preview of FORTUNE. One girl will get murder, One girl will die of a suicide, One girl will die because of an accident and One girl will sacrifice her life for another person. There will be a lot of foreshowing and clues on how the girl die starting now!

I SUGGEST YOU to PREDICT in the comments, What is each girl's tragic path! and I will reply if you're right or wrong *smirks*

Example: Anna = accident Sara = Suicide Krystal = murder Jhazmina= Sacrifice


	16. sixteen

Date: July 29, 2016

 

"No more wine for the little girl" He takes the wine bottle as he speaks "I barely had a sip" she complains craving more. "you wanted to try it! and there's nothing wrong with trying wine but wanting more that's another story" 

"Nako made the guest room to your liking-" 

Rosie scratches her head, "what? I'm sleeping in the guest room?" She asks and Hoseok nods turning off the Tv. If Rosie doesn't make a move right now, for sure Jisoo tomorrow will become the first one.

"Is there something wrong?" his voice is clear stiff.

"I don't want to go to sleep, it's too early!" she whines. Hoseok looks at the clock hanging from the wall it clearly said 22:56 "well some of us have work, so I am going to bed" He points to himself "I'm tired" he added leaving to his room. Rosie pouts as he leaves the kitchen. She shifts her feet back and forth out of boredom. 

She looks around his penthouse, it was awfully quiet. She wonders where Nako was, properly preparing to go to sleep like her boss.

Rosie sighs

Sometimes he wonders why Hoseok works so hard when he's not even the Ceo of his father company at least not yet. Often Rosie found himself very stressed and pale from working too hard on projects but Hoseok never reveals any of this work.

Perhaps because she's isn't smart enough to understand.

She decides to look at her luggage which contains; bikini, sundress, and her pajamas. Which are a tank top and a pair of booty shorts, suddenly she didn't feel so confident on wearing the outfit she picked but she had no options, she didn't bring as much clothing options as Jisoo. 

After debating back and forth, She decided to put it on. Dam! her non-existed breast shiver from the sudden coldness that attacked her when she put her PJ's on. Now to check on Hoseok, at least her sacrifice had to worth something.

She opens Hoseok's door smoothly, she peeks inside and sees no sign of her angel. She looks around and She can't seem to find him, then a loud bang came from the bathroom. Bingo.

Without spending a single minute, she speeds to his bathroom door and pushes the door dramatically, scaring the crap out of Hoseok. "sh*t" he curses, without thinking Hoseok takes off his shirt which was completely wet by the water he was drinking. She has never seen a guy shirtless other than Jungkook and Jimin but those don't count. 

Rosie's cheeks rose up, she couldn't stop staring at his upper body. "I'm sorry" She apologizes.

Hoseok was busy drying himself up he didn't bother to look up. "no worries" he responds, he finally looks up and sees a beautiful woman with flaming orange hair. He shakes his head, that can't be Rosie. He stood there frozen, but then there's no other chick with flaming orange hair. "Sorry, I took off my contacts, for a minute I couldn't recognize you" 

'All my efforts went straight to the trash' - Rosie

Hoseok eyesight is horrendous when he doesn't wear his glasses or contacts "are you kidding me, I put so much effort in this outfit and you can't even see me!!" Hoseok raises an eyebrow in confusion, then realize that Rosie was trying to impress him. 

"Where're your glasses?" Rosie asks, not even letting him respond she started to look for them. His eyes widen when she opens his personal cabinet, the 16-year-old felt concern why would Hoseok have ALL of this. "I CAN EXPLAIN" 

"I swear" Hoseok elaborates.

-

 

Lisa sat in between Namjoon's legs while he repeatedly changed the channels. "there's nothing good to watch" He growls out of frustration. Lisa happily laid in his brother's chest "It's because all the good movies air on Saturdays" His brother nods in agreement. 

"you don't seem tooo-" Namjoon begins to say "mad about me not letting you go to the beach" He reminds her. "I wanted to go because my friends were going but I'm not too fond of their choice of partners" 

"you don't like them?" He arches an eyebrow.

"I don't see why they look in men like them, so old..." so mature and handsome. She kept the last words to herself, she shakes her head getting those thoughts out of her head. "what do think about me getting a job?" Namjoon asks which caught her off guard. "Is there a reason why you want to work?" 

"I want to distract myself" He sighs playing a random movie.

"from what?""

"I have been feeling suffocated lately? typical school and studying every day is a bit sad don't you think?" Namjoon asks and Lisa knew what he meant. His brother hasn't been himself lately and she thought it's okay to find a purpose to stay happy, but then wonders what was his purpose before since all he did was study.

"whatever makes you happy, brother" she hugs his arm.

Those words would have been crucial earlier. 

 

 

-

"they are vitamins" Hoseok confess.

Rosie's studies, his so call 'vitamins'. "aren't vitamins supposed to look a bit more colorful and not so plain looking like medicine" She picks up one bottle and shakes it, there was properly like 300 in there. "and it also says your name on the label"

"there specially prescribed for me" Hoseok says taking his bottle of Vitamins. "Why do you have so many Vitamins," She asks still looking very closely on the labels. He had at least 20 of them laying in his cabinet, it almost looked like the drawer of a personal pharmacist. 

"I don't eat the right nutrients since I'm picky so this helps me not collapse" He defends himself closing his Vitamin cabinet.

"I'm bored" She protested. "and how is that my concern?" 

"because I'm your guest" she pouts coming closer to him, Hoseok eyesight becomes clearer as she steps closer. Hoseok felt very alarmed by the little girl's beauty, Suddenly he sees why Rosie was so desperate to find his glasses. 

"Don't you think, you might catch cold dressing like that?" He asks but Rosie just grins, looking at him "says the one, who is shirtless" she tries to touch him but Hoseok cautiously avoids her techniques and manages to escape. "Well I wasn't initially shirtless, was I?" 

Rosie rolls her eyes.

Hoseok goes to his closet and puts on a sweater and his beanie covering every piece of his hair. Throws Rosie a shirt "I have no time to look after sick little girls" she gasps. "Applejack, that's wasn't very nice!" she protested.

Hoseok ignores her comment and gets ready to go to bed, Rosie's eyes widen "wait a minute" She rushes in between Hoseok and his bed. "Can I at least Join you?" Rosie says showing a cheeky smile. "Join what?"

Rosie eyes on the bed and goes back to him, giving him a hint.

"Are you eighteen yet?" 

"really?" Rosie puts her hands on her hips. "yes.. really" Hoseok pushes her out of his way. 

"I swear I won't do any funny business" She promises but the 21-year-old shakes his head in denial. "Rosie, your way too seductive without your knowledge, I rather not risk it" he informs her as he tucks himself into bed. "well good night" Hoseok said finishing off his sentence. 

Rosie stood there tapping her foot unavailable for Hoseok to fall asleep soundly.

He opens his eyes glaring at Rosie. "Come on it's too early to go to bed in a Friday night" She nags. Hoseok sighs and says "why don't read a book to fall asleep, huh?" 

Before Rosie could announce how boring his idea was Hoseok drag her to his private library. Rosie never realizes how scary his library could look in the darkness as soon as Hoseok open those doors. She gulps her saliva and looks around, Hoseok turns on the lights frightening the heck out of her. 

"Any book you desire since the ancient times until the 21st century is properly in this library" He states, yawning at the same time. 

"you check it out while I take nap" just like that he left her all alone. 

-

 

"why did you decline that car ride?" She questions him, but he turns his eyesight away from the road and smiles at her. Jiyong offers Jisoo and Yoongi to join them, in the van which provides a driver. Jisoo though it was a good idea because that means Yoongi wouldn't have to drive for 3 hours straight at night but Yoongi refused the offer. Jisoo stood there shocked but respected his decision even though she didn't agree.

However now she wanted some answers.

"because I wanted to spend time with you" well that didn't make sense at all. She groans with frustration. "If you wouldn't be driving right now, maybe we could have" 

"well I'm sorry I just wanted a little road trip with my girlfriend ALONE" His voice suddenly gets louder, removing his hand from her thigh. Jisoo sticks her head out the window and feels the breeze lifting her hair in the air. She breathes in and out. After a few seconds "Yoongi, I don't know if you notice.... but it's VERY DARK right now with no other car in sight except for us, it's a bit dangerous out here, don't you think?"

"I'm from Daegu, nothing can scare me" 

Jisoo hits him in the middle of the chest. He screams in pain, "Ouch! what was that for?" he reclaims. While she burst out laughing after trying to stick being serious.

"Can you not be in risk for once?" She asks but Yoongi shrugs his shoulders. He thought Jisoo worry too much.

Often Yoongi would cause trouble, any kind of trouble even when Yoongi would join her and her friends for dinners or Saturdays, often Jisoo found him teasing her friends or getting in fights with them for silly things.

He had two speeding tickets over the course of one week, they had a fight about it since Yoongi would frequently ignore speeding limits.

not mentioning the fact he still did drugs.

Jisoo let that pass. At least for right now.

 

He was too much of a risktaker.

 

"I love you, but ....can we not fight about this" Yoongi tries to find his girlfriends hand but it was nowhere in her leg area but rather she had her arms crossed. "I'm not going to be calm until I see the hotel" She said with determines "I guess it wasn't worth it" 

He takes a glace in her direction and sees she still facing outside the window without moving a single muscle. "since you're mad at me" Yoongi didn't think about the dangerous road when he rejected Jiyong's offer, he was more focus on spending as much time with his lover. 

"wait....did you just say you love me?" Jisoo comes to realization uncrossing her arms. "I did, why" He question, not knowing he is the first one to say 'I love you' in the relationship. "You never said that before" 

"oh, am I the first one to say it!" 

"yea"

"when are you going to say it?" Yoongi says putting his hand in her thigh and Jisoo didn't fitch rather accepted it. She snickers "are you pressuring me?" "maybe" He responds.

"I will say it when I'm really happy with you" She answers and sees Yoongi acting cocky "So tomorrow" he smirks, Jisoo shakes her head, "don't be so full of yourself" She tells him, "but wasn't that what made you fall in love with me" 

that's true.... however

"it was actually your piano skills" she releases a chuckle. "wait so... If I wasn't a Musical Genius you wouldn't have fallen for me? what about my good looks" He flips his hair and winking at her direction. "eewww" She expressed her feelings of the sudden attack of him trying to act 'sexy'

"What do you mean EWW?" He slaps her thigh, making her skin red. "This face attracts m-" "many hookups?" Jisoo responds by cutting him off, suddenly Yoongi had no volume to turn on his mic. 

"sometimes I wish I knew some of the chicks you had hooked up with" Jisoo abruptly wonders making Yoongi's eyes widen in shock "wait for what? why?" 

"Oh you want to know how good I'm in bed? right!" He spoke mischievously wiggling his eyebrows, She instantly laughs. "don't worry babe, I will make tomorrow really special, like my adrenaline has been exploding over 5 months" He confessed, showing his gummy smile looking very excited while in the other end was rather terrified than thrilled. 

"also I applied for the Elite Paid internship program" Jisoo informs him changing the subject, her tone was no longer playful rather serious. Her boyfriends nods. "hopefully you get accepted" He replies. 

The Elite Paid Internship Program, where Lisa and Jennie are part of. 

Yoongi was in the program when he was in high school, the internship actually craved him for him to join. He did but in the end, they kick him out because of his sudden change of personality. She often desired to know more about the girl who broke his heart. 

She had so much power to change him, she ruined many opportunities for him and even broke a happy family, but at the same time, if she hadn't broken him, Jisoo properly wouldn't have met him. He would properly still be with the internship and they couldn't have met in the restaurant or worst case scenario him in America pursuing his dream.

"I think it's time for me to know" 

He knew exactly what she meant. Both of them have been trying to avoid this topic since the beginning of their relationship and it's a big chapter in Yoongi's life, they can't skip it. Jisoo needed to know everything not a brief summary.

Yoongi was a nerd, who loved staying hours in the library, he loved studying each subject and overall loved school since a young age. He didn't have many friends due to his love for school. He got accepted to the Elite Paid Internship Program since the start of his high school year if he wasn't studying, he was properly working with his internship. 

He loves to compete, he often won big prizes due to his intelligence. Which made his parents very proud of him. His parents were very supportive of his decisions and knew Yoongi was going to places, Yoongi would take every advantage in his way. Ever since his parents saw his skills, their focus and attention went go to Yoongi.

The parents didn't look behind and not notice how Yoongi's older would get effect by favoriting him.

 

Min Eun Jun is

4 years older than Yoongi. 

 

by being older than Yoongi, he felt pressure being an example for him. Often people would ask about Yoongi, and when they find out he has a brother, they expected him to have bigger achievements than his younger brother but that wasn't the case.

Min Eun Jun had no sort of talent or intelligence ever since he was born, Average.

Except for his looks, he would often get business cards from famous entertainment companies in South Korea, It didn't impress his parents. They didn't see his potential, all eyes were Yoongi.

Nothing else.

Min Eun Jun was known for his looks and was very popular, often hang out with the wrong crew. When their parents were away Eun Jun had parties and Yoongi was exposed to it and often wanted his life and little did he know his older wanted his life.

Eun Jun would smoke every chance he got when his parents were not around and introduced his little brother all his bad habits.

Each year his hate towards his brother would get stronger.

One day Yoongi confessed to his brother how in love he is with a girl since 5th grade. Worst Mistake he could have done. 

The girl Yoongi fell in love with wasn't really hitting the jackpot on books but rather in looks. Everyone in school knew she was a total slut but Yoongi was too love blind for this chick and refuses to believe 'rumors'.

She was two years older than Yoongi and she decided to attend Eun Jun's university, that was the only reason Yoongi told him. 

When she transferred to Eun Jun's University, that's when he finally met the chick his little brother was stupid about, he knew everything about her and with a face like his, the girl couldn't just decline not giving him her phone number.

Eun Jun knew from the start she wanted him not Yoongi. 

Making himself look like a victim, he begged her to go out with Yoongi. She was a bit confused why would he ask that favor when she knew Eun Jun is attracted to her, but when the chick found out how of a genius the little brother is, her opinion change and thought she could use him since Eun Jun mention how crazy he is for her.

 

They dated for '18 months' before hell came loose. 

Yoongi found himself happy in the relationship, he never thought he would ever date his dream girl. Often he found himself doing all her homework/papers and projects since often their dates and meetups were to do that. He spends a lot of money on her and sometimes they went to trips and Yoongi had to be a gentleman making his wallet often exposed.

During those lovely 18 months, frequently she slept comfortably in Eun Jun's bed naked. Not giving a single f*ck about Yoongi's feelings. She thought of him as a toy she could play around with. 

When it was time to choose what university Yoongi would transfer, all the options were IVY schools in America. Eun Jun knew his parents would be very disappointed if Yoongi didn't accept the full ride to Yale Uni, it's everything they have worked on. Eun Jun asked Yoongi's 'girlfriend' to not let him leave South Korea because she will 'miss him'.

She did as she was told and Yoongi

declined every IVY school

for her,

to be with her.

He decided to attend her school instead so they could spend more time together. 

Next thing He knew he was staring at his girlfriend and brother having sex in his OWN bed. All Eun Jun did when he discovered is smirk as his little brother silently cried looking at both of them with pure terror. Demanding an explanation of their crime. 

Eun Jun told him the whole truth. 

Yoongi was horrified on how much his brother hated him. He couldn't believe His brother was sleeping with his lover the entire time. The fact these past 18 months were entirely a lie, the fact that his beloved it older brother was behind it, who he has admired his entire life.

hurt. 

what is trust?

what is love?

what's a dream?

what's the meaning of brotherhood?

He ran away from home after finding out how much he had screwed up, on how easily he fell into their trapped. He couldn't go back to his house.

Little 17-year-old Yoongi couldn't go back home and reveal to his parents how he rejected all the IVY schools at once. He didn't have the strength to tell them, He didn't accept them because he wanted to stay with his girlfriend who cheated on him trou all their relationship with his own brother.

 

He had nowhere to go.

 

but then he remembered a fellow competitor he would compete with

 

Kang Namjoon.

 

He was welcomed with open arms, even though they didn't know each other very well. Yoongi never told him his full story, only narrated him that he rejected all his ivy schools because of a girl who didn't love him and he couldn't face his parents. 

Shortly after, the internship let him go since he would get easily trigger when something when went wrong with a customer or with his co-workers. They could no longer tolerate his sudden change of persona. Namjoon would bearly see Yoongi since he only needed a place to sleep until he turned 18 years old. Yoongi remembered how he had to travel back and forth for school for two months since his school was located Daegu while Namjoon lived in Seoul. 

He got a job as a bartender, where they offered him a room too. 

Yoongi's parents were first mad at him for rejecting his dream school for a girl but they love their son so they wanted him back but he refused live under the same roof with this brother. They were confused on why Yoongi would said that and that's when he realized that Eun Jun didn't inform their parents about his revenge against him.

One day he returned home, without telling his parents and presented himself. His parents were delighted to see him come back home, but Yoongi shook his head and reveal he only came back to pick up all his legal documents so he could apply to Seoul University and later own a property.

His mother cried in her knees begging him not to leave "Please my son, there's no need to leave. Your father and I can care-" Yoongi cuts her off and bends down and wipes the tears that roll from her cheeks and declared "mother it's not your fault, I love you too. The reason I'm leaving is because I can no longer trust that motherf*cker to the right" He points at his brother who was standing as everything went down.

"What did Eun Jun do, to make you what to leave your own home" His father ask with a worrisome expression as he sees both of his eyes glancing at each other.

Yoongi smirked has Eun Jun face turn pale. 

"You had the decency to tell me all your nasty ass plans to my face but not to mom and dad?" He slowly took each step forward in his direction as his older brother shaken to death. "don't you dare, this is between you and me" he whispered, almost treating him.

"OR WHAT" He yelled on his face. "what are you going to do? huh? I have nothing to lose! you had no consideration of me" he laughs looking up to him. "then why I should? huh" He pushed him down, making his brother fall to the ground. 

"apparently the girl who I was blindly in love with since 5th grade, become my girlfriend for 18 months because she was seduced/control by Eun Jun because he wanted to take revenge of his own brother! MEEE"

"stop" He yelled

"You're the reason why I rejected all my dream schools! YOU WERE F*CKING JEALOUS OF MY ACHIEVEMENTS, WEREN'T YOU MOTHERF*CKER . You ordered her! and I fell for it! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LOVED HER, I would have done anything to stay by her side but you didn't care, You even Slept with MY GIRL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" 

Yoongi kicked him multiple times as Eun Jun took all the kicks as his parents cried in the corner of the room watching all these go down.

"This entire time you were laughing behind my back with her, WEREN't YOU?" that's when his father grabbed his younger son from his back, or else he would end up killing his brother in that spot. 

+

That same day his parents kicked Eun Jun out of the house.

Working as a bartender and being in that atmosphere 24/7, he began to gain really bad habits.

and hang out with the wrong crew, wasn't helping.

He got introduced to drugs, the lifestyle of a playboy, tattoos, and alcohol.

He was bearly passing his classes.

His parents wouldn't believe what kind of monster he has become. Yoongi was a hot topic in Seoul and Daegu since his personality completely change. Everyone knew him as the 'Fuckboy drug addict'

Yoongi's parents were no longer honor, or pleased with their son's achievements but rather embarrassed on how he managed to change his image under a year.

Often they blame Eun jun, he was the only reason why Yoongi turned to this wild beast. His parents disown Eun Jun and never forgave him for breaking their loving son Yoongi mind.

They didn't want to know anything about Eun Jun, the doors would be closed if he came near. As much as the Min parents didn't like how Yoongi was controlling his life, they never disown him.

The Min family became known as the family that has only one son

 

Yoongi.

 

 

"Do you still keep in contact with them?" Jisoo carefully asks and Yoongi smiled.

"Yea, after I met you" he confessed.

"I changed a lot since I met you, and when I came to visit my parents in their anniversary, they saw how much I changed and I told them the only reason I'm fixing my persona is to keep you by my side, I know you don't like me doing drugs or smoking and I'm doing my best on getting rid of those weaknesses"

Jisoo's heart melted upon hearing those sweet words that came from his mouth. 

"They really like you!" 

"Really!?" her face lights up on the fact that his parents approve of her being with their son "because you're changing me for the better, and it's true. I'm very glad you weren't seduced by me at first"

Jisoo laughs and rolls her eyes "I'm an expert! you think you were the first to try gets some of this" she signals her body, Yoongi remembers the first time he locked eyes with her. He couldn't believe how a woman could be so beautiful until he met her. "You were quite a flirt" He acknowledges, "It was all to help Jimin" 

"Did you know whoever sold the most shots/drinks in one day would get a weekly bonus ?" 

"Nope" She said popping the 'p' she didn't know that piece of information. "Before Jimin came, I was the one who would win the challenge every week!"

"Wow! I guess I was a great help to Jimin" 

"Yea you were, everyone was shook when Jimin sold 326 drinks in one night, the highest score was 253 drinks and it was mines" Usually only the veterans reach that high, everyone got impressed when the newbie made a high score in the first week he got hired.

"Jimin has a new girlfriend, right?" Yoongi questions, Jisoo sighs nodding her head. "Mr. Casanova doesn't like being single" She answers. Jisoo and Jimin were no longer fighting. He apologized for his mysterious behavior one month ago. She still didn't know what was the cause, same with Namjoon. 

They both changed. 

Namjoon no longer joins their dinner parties or Hangout dates same with Jimin, are both of them avoiding each other or avoiding the girls?

"could you talk to him?" 

"You're a guy, he will reveal his pains to you also Namjoon he's lately being depressed-" He cuts her "I know why Namjoon is sad, and about Jimin ... well... Mr. Casonova is throwing a tantrum because Rosie threw him in the friend zone" 

That made sense, normally that's how Jimin reacts when he doesn't get his ways, avoids it or covers it up. 

"What about Namjoon?" Jimin begged Yoongi to not reveal any information given to him that night. It's not Yoongi's business if Namjoon doesn't want his personal life being exposed but seeing his girlfriend all worry for him, made him spills the beans "He's being down because the person who he loved the most was confused and couldn't define between love and affection for years" 

Jisoo didn't understand what he meant, how could someone one not know the difference between Love and Affection. Stupid! Namjoon was giving false hope for those years then. 

"Nothing else is coming out" he added and she decided to drop the subject. She looked in front of her and sees the hotel, they were going to stay in. Jisoo squeaks of excitement, she heavily shakes his arm "Look! Look! we are here" 

The hotel was absolutely stunning, she wishes to see the beach but darkness covered the beaches waves at this time. 

with giant words above the building, it said SLUOS Hotel. 

"oh my gosh" she covers her mouth, she couldn't believe this is the place they would be staying in.

"why didn't you tell we were staying in this specific Hotel?" Yoongi knew it had a 4.5-star rating, but he didn't think it had something special. Yoongi remained confused as he parks the car. "Does it have something I don't know about?" He summons pulling out their bag from the backseats.

"Dam Jisoo, what kind of rocks did you bring?" He brought 3 outfits and 2 pairs of shoes but it seems like his girlfriend packed for a whole week. 

 

"Jiyong owns this building!" 

Yoongi suddenly felt dumbfounded. At the age of 24, Jiyong already own buildings, how was he supposed to expect that.

 

-

 

She chugs down a whole 16.5 oz of water out of frustration

Rosie couldn't understand a single word of Leonardo's speech to Marzia. She hated old English books but decided to challenge herself. She reads a couple more pages and realizes that Marzia dies by kissing a Rose. She lets out a sarcastic laugh "well that wasn't worth my time" She closes the book and throws to the bookshelf.

She quickly went to the bathroom to recycle the water she had to consume. Rosie came back to the library and seems the lights have dimmed, She arches her eye brown and looks around the room. The setting become alarming. She hears thunder from outside.

Which made no sense. 

Then came the lighting. Which scared the crap out of her. 

She slowly walks towards the window hugging Hosoek's shirt. Rosie takes a peek at the sky, it wasn't delightful. It seems like the Greek gods are fighting, She jokes around and smiles.

Then she hears a banging sound. Her breathing got thicker, she was a bit timid to turn around. She was the only one awake at this hour. She gulps her saliva from all the sweat she can no longer produce and she's only available to move her head, she looks behind and

 

nothing.

"I'm going to bed" She said to herself and walks over to the bookshelf, where she threw her book and sees that her book was no longer alone but it had company. Another book laid next to the book she was reading. 

She looks at each shelf to see where the missing book was coming from, but there was no sign of a book missing. 

was that the loud bang? 

She took a closer look by picking the item from the floor. The book wasn't in great condition, it rather looked old and literally falling apart. She founded it a bit weird that there was only a title on the book nothing else.

not even the author.

The book was called 

"THE GREATNESS GREEK CURSE BY MEDUSA"

She opens the book

 

The sound of thunder made her jump in terror. She drops the book as soon as she tries to open it. Rosie's hugs herself attempting to protect herself ...... but from what? 

She looks at the book and sees that the book has landed in an open position revealing it's pages

But the pages were blank.

What kind of book has blank pages?

Rosie picks up the book one more time and scans thru all the pages and they were blank. She goes back to the first pages of the book, to see what kind of publisher company would publish this book. 

and the most unreal thing happen.

Rosie sat there without moving a single muscle and watch as the words reveal themselves.

 

-

 

Jisoo: Yoongi didn't know it was Jiyong's hotel building

Jennie: What an idiot!

Yoongi squits his eyes as he walks behind Jisoo, over earing the girl's conversation was rather annoying than pleasant. "You're just going to let her call me that" he complains, but instead of defending him, his girlfriend found herself agreeing.

Jisoo: right! his name is all over the website

Yoongi sighs, all he wanted is Jisoo for himself for a weekend, he's not asking for a lot. He wasted so much money to have a lovely anniversary away from all of her best friends but seems like the gods themselves can't separate these four ugly rats.

When his girlfriend told him that Jennie is celebrating her anniversary in Busan the same weekend, he was in full panic mode, he then realizes the beach has many hotel buildings and many activities so it's possible that they won't do any activities together maybe run to each other but nothing else. 

but finding out 

they are staying in the same HOTEL BUILDING

 

changes everything.

 

"please don't tell me she's coming down" he whispers under his breath

Jennie: Let me welcome you!

"Why is she coming? Don't they have workers to do that" Jisoo continues to ignore him but Jennie obviously heard him "Yoongi, I'm TRYING TO DO YOU A FAVOR-"

"is it by disappearing?, IF IT IS I LOVE IT!" he shouts directly to the phone. Jisoo slaps her forehead out of pure embarrassment of their childish behavior. They waited in the main entrance for Jennie, "wow she's late" Yoongi comments. 

"What did you expect? her room is the 10th floor" 10th floor? but ...only wealthy people can afford the finest suite in a hotel! oh wait, she's sleeping with the boss. no wonder! Yoongi's gets stuck in his train of thoughts.

Jisoo waves at Jennie as she leaves the elevator and sees she's not alone, she's hand and hand with Jiyong. 

"Nice seeing you again" Jiyong greets them. 

They properly got here faster by an hour while Jisoo and Yoongi were busy fighting and getting lost on the roads of Busan.

Jisoo smiles and realizes that Yoongi wasn't by her side! she looks behind her and the sloth was staring off to space from the couch. "sorry he's a bit cranky from being on the road for 3 hours" She tries to excuse his behavior. 

"You idiot they are here!" 

Pop!

His train of thoughts burst. 

"Seems like the baby was sleeping!" Jennie expresses with a mocking tone, Yoongi raises an eyebrow, "excuse me? me? baby? aren't you the youngest one here?" Jennie licks her lips, as she was preparing to combat him.

"Well Welcome to SLUOS hotel? where everything is peaceful and Romantic" Yoongi and Jisoo analyzing the whole place as soon as those words came from his lips. "it's very luxurious" she compliments Jiyong's hotel. "You sure know where to invest your money"

"what room are you guys staying in ?" Jennie asks them as they walked to the front desk "It's a regular room #03" he informs them and Jiyong nods and quickly shifted his attention to the front desk women and asks if suite #102 is still available? 

When the women said yes ...

Jiyong did something unexpected.

"That room now belongs to Min Yoongi and Kim Jisoo for 2 days from now on" Jiyong informs the front desk lady.

Yoongi coughs x4 times "wait.. what? Jiyong I can't afford-" He tries to decline but Jiyong cuts him off and said "there will be no charge! it's my pleasure to spoil my girl's wishes" Yoongi suddenly finds himself smiling at Jennie's direction.

"You didn't have to do that?" Yoongi whispers enough for Jennie to hear. "huh?" She says pretending not to hear. "thank you" the words came out dry but he meant it, Jennie giggles of his struggle of shoving words down his throat. "Next time don't be such a dick" 

Jisoo gets the keys from the front lady and thanks Jiyong for letting them stay for free in one of the best suites in his hotel. They lead the way to the elevator while the two children kept arguing behind them. "what floor is suite #102 in?" Yoongi breaks the subject with Jennie. 

"Suite 101 and Suite 102 are the only ones in the 10th floor!" 

There had to be a catch, Yoongi knew it was too good to be truth, Jennie couldn't have done this out of the kindest of her heart. 

"You tricked me!" Yoongi whispers, and she just smirks while they part their ways. Jennie wanted Jisoo by her side when she pleases, that's why she did it. "I knew there was a catch"

-

 

Rosie's body shakes as the words reveal themselves.

and she began to read

 

(A/N I suggest, not skip this part or else the upcoming chapters will be confusing)

Chapter One, Epilogue

When One goddess, Two demi-goddess and One moral try to defeat Medusa and claim the prize of her head. No warriors has come close on attaining Medusa's head, The four beautiful girls decided, it's a calling. Losing wasn't in their dictionary. They had every Advantage of winning this battle. Diana stole a grand a potion from her parents Aphrodite (goddess of beauty and love) and Hephaestus (god of fire). All of them met up by the beach, one by one all of them drank the potion, which protected them from turning into stone by a glance of Medusa. Iris the mortal, was the most frightened of them all. She had no supernatural power, unlike the rest, only her strength of mind and muscle would keep her alive. They travel land and sea on a quest to find Medusa's home

Violet daughter of Poseidon (god of Sea), who wanted this battle to happen was filled with fierce, She was the one who desperately wanted to ....beheaded her. The women that destroyed her family with her mortal mother. As they reach the place, they sharped their weapons especially Amor, who is a passionate warrior born by the flames Hestia created. She smirks as she sees her reflection in her own sword, while Iris hands start shaking by holding her arch and bow. "Have a little more confidence, would you?" Amor told her, "says the who has superpowers!" She barks at Amor. "We better get her head or else my parents are killing me instead" Diana informs the two girls.

Once they went inside the cave, no voices or sound was heard only the drops of water that reach the bottom of the ground. Amor led the way, behind her stood Violet whose eyes were alert everything on the right side. Diana guard the left side like hawk meanwhile Iris stood behind all of them, walking backward shielding them.

They were properly in this position for a whole 5 minutes, they saw nothing but darkness. "are we even in the right place?" Iris's whisper brakes the silence. "Yes, we are.. now shut up" Amor recommended. 

After one thousand steps, they finally saw some type of light. 

The place was filled with Silver and gold items but the place looked in horrible contain and smelled terrible, they had reach Medusa's layer. Diana was amazed by all the items Medusa possessed. They were properly stolen she thinks to herself, "LOOK OUT!" Iris screamed, shooting an arrow in Medusa's abdomen before she attacked Diana. 

Medusa hides behind one of her pillars. "oh! what do we have here?" She questions as her voice echos. She takes a strong sniff and her taunting laughter filled the room. "Violet, are you here to meet your brother?" Medusa chuckled as Violet screamed. "He is not my brother!!" she yelled. "As long as you share blood with Poseidon you're CONNECT TO MY CHILD" Medusa groans in anger and pulling out the arrow of her abdomen coming out of her hidden spot.

She expected their eyes to be shut or tuned into stone rather than wide open as if they weren't fearful of her. Medusa's anger built by a second by the sight of Iris! "You have some guts to show up here!" 

"Just because I'm a mortal, doesn't mean I'm not strong enough" She defends herself, that's when Medusa realize that Iris didn't know that she's a half-demi god. "You're the daughter of Athena and my hatred for you is unmeasurable" She states, Iris arrow still targeted Medusa. She shakes her head, that can't be, "Athena is a Virgin, YOU LIAR" She screeched letting of the arrow but she misses. Amor knew it could be possible after all she was born of a spark of flame Hestia created. "sex isn't the only way to create a child, I am an example" Amor exclaimed holding sturdy her sword. "With more reason, Iris let's behead her" Violet says before attacking Medusa. Iris confusedly pulled her arrows and targeted Medusa.

She couldn't focus, and she kept missing. As Diana had her machete sword which was burning hot intending to cut off her tail, While Violet threw a lot of knives at Medusa's body from her infinity bag located in her hips, and Amor directed Targeted on beheading Medusa since she was the strongest and skilled fighter out of the four. 

This fight was endless, it seems endless. 

She was too strong, They were running out of tactics, and out of energy.

Amor somehow got on top of Medusa who is 10 feet tall, she desperately tries to get near her head enough to cut it off but her snakes attached to her head were in the way. "I GOT HER TRAP" Amor yells and Diana touches the top of the spear making it flaming hot. Iris's arrow pointed right in the middle of her brain, she breathes in and out. There was only one chance, as Amor strength was getting loose, she didn't feel confident. 

"SHOOT IT!! what are you waiting for" Iris couldn't focus nor concentrate by Amor's consent screaming, she let the arrow go by impulse.

She missed.

Medusa wasn't hurt at all. 

instead

Amor got the arrow. 

It went directly through her heart.

Her friends watch as Amor slips from Medusa's back, landing flat in the ground making the arrow go deeper than before. 

Medusa stood there proud and laughed as the girls ran to Amor's body, "it b..URNS" her speech stutter as she tried to speak "It huRTS!" Iris didn't know what to do than looks at her hands which was shaking uncontrollably and discerns on what she has done. "... It ...wasn't an ACCIDENT!" she sobs.

"It wasn't for you!" 

Violet grabs Amor sword and cleans her tears with her other hand and faces Medusa, still sobbing. "I will decapitate your head and honor AMOR's name" she marks her words. "I am nOT LeAVinG WiThOut your head!" She proclaims running towards her. "and I will kill you as much as I hate your father" Violet manages to cut open some of her skin with Amor's sword, but trying to kill Medusa, all by herself wasn't good enough, and with pain in her chest. Violet sense Medusa chuckling as she takes the sword from Violet's hand and throws her across the cave. Iris hears a loud bam from behind and sees violet in danger. Iris quickly reaches her bow and arrow and begins to shoot Medusa down as her eyes still dropped tears, her shots weren't as precise as before but she manages to make Medusa drop Amor's sword. 

She quickly runs to violet side, to see if she was okay? she peaks where Medusa was located and the sword once again is in her hands coming their way. Iris covers Violet's body, she is too weak to fight her. Iris life flashes before she could see what happened next. She stared at Medusa's eyes and sees How Athena, the women that created her, enchants a horrible curse on Medusa who wasn't at fault but rather the victim of the scene. 

Iris looks down and sees the sword through her, half of the sword was gone. A rush of pain arose and it all came from her lower abdomen. "You SACRIFICE your life for her!" she didn't understand why she would do such a thing, Medusa was aiming at Violet and not Iris.

"I would do it .. for ..her .. or anyone ..who deserves a second chance" Iris knees wobble uncontrollably, her knees hit the ground hard, with all her strength she remains in her spot facing Medusa. "hearing those words from your mother would have been better" she states as she puts her hand in Amor's sword. "PLEASE STOP! can't you see you have already won" Diana pleads in her knees. Diana was too focus on healing Amor's wounds, she looked behind her and saw a sword pass through Iris abdomen. 

Medusa didn't care. She takes the sword out, the only thing that kept Iris alive soon a waterfall of blood came out from her body. Violet feels a pile of blood coming, "I CURSE EVERY CHILD ATHENA CREATES, NO MANNER WHAT THEY ARE OR BECOME, they will have the WORST LUCK" that's the last sentence Iris ever heard before she collapses in Violet's arms, who was in complete shock, She hugs her dead body "IRIS, no.. no... no not you too!" she cries, hugging it tighter not caring on the fact that her skin and clothes were fully absorbed with Iris's blood. 

She drops the sword and grabs Violet by the neck, not letting her breath. Diana rushes to save Violet. She sees the sword and with all her strength she stabs her, letting the mighty sword sink in. Medusa's grip got tighter than weaker until Violet's legs no longer fought back for life, instantly Medusa releases the body, she MURDERED and leaves the scene and looks for an item to heal her body, Diana looks at her friend's dead bodies and cries to herself, not knowing what to do with herself, not knowing where to look or where to be. Diana found happiness when they appeared in her life, she found a reason to be happy when she found them but taking away all her happiness in one night made Diana feel the same hole she once felt when the girls weren't around. 

Medusa return, expecting Diana death or gone.

Diana kept pulling her beautiful hair and scratching her skin as she wanted to destroy herself. "They are just filthy mortals" she informs Diana, her movements stop and her eyesight changes to Medusa and informs her "Those so-called filthy mortals meant the world to me" She cries and puts both of her hand in of top her heart. "they kept me happy" she blurts sobbing hugging her knees close. "and I can't heal them, because I don't know HOW TO, I can only cure wounds" Diana screams. Maybe if she studied more she could have known how to revive them but she's not experience nor strong enough to do those things. 

"I wish I could kill you to end your misery.." Medusa tells her. "but I can't" she ends her sentence. Medusa can't kill her because Diana is not a demi-god. Both of her parents are gods making her immortal just like them. 

"The only way a god can die is if they decided to end their lives" Medusa puts an idea in Diana's head. "you're right! the only person to take me out of my misery is myself" Diana takes her hands that layed in her heart, and looks her palms. Her hands start burning up with such intense that she gains to feel pain. Soon her body is in flames, she screams in torture. SUICIDE was her only option on escaping a bigger pain. Diana had to keep going until she turned into ashes so she could no longer have a body or a soul, meaning she could no longer revive on her own-

 

Rosie throws the book across the library, she could no longer read it. She was too startled to continue reading the book, Thunders filled the sky not making any easier for Rosie to calm her anxiety. She couldn't bear to read one more sentence how Diana took her own life because Diana couldn't handle losing her best friends. There was still a whole page more to read but she couldn't, reading each page scared her to death. Rosie's tears couldn't stop, she sobbed in fear. 

SUICIDE, ACCIDENT, MURDER, SELF-SACRIFICE

It isn't Rosie's first time countering those words together. She covers her mouth from letting her cries/screams echo the library. Rosie tries to calm herself, why would the book's words reveal to her? a lot of things didn't make sense. "I'm Not Cursed! NEITHER ARE MY FRIENDS" She screams, repeating those exact words 

over and over again. 

until she collapses. 

Hoseok isn't the type to sleep like a tree, wakes up by every single sound such as mouse squeaking or a girl screaming? He gets out of bed, he couldn't sleep at all not because of Rosie but by the surprised stormy night.

The storm and screams stop at the same time.

Hoseok goes to the library, to check up on Rosie. It's been almost two hours since the last time he has seen her.

He takes a peak by opening the door and doesn't see anything but darkness, Hoseok turns on the lights and sees Rosie laying on the floor. He takes a few steps in, "Rosie!" he calls out, but doesn't receive an answer. 

Maybe she fell asleep?- Hoseok

He gets closer to her and touches her forehead which was burning hot. "Babe, wake up!" he begins to pick her up. Her eyes slowly open, she looked around and only sees books surrounding her. Rosie begins to sob, Hoseok stayed still, did he do something wrong? "Rosie, you're burning up" his voice startles her, she looks upon who was holding her and it was Hoseok.

"get me out of here" She begs, hugging him tightly around his neck, "Your shaking really bad" Hoseok grabs her bridal style. "I'm just cold" she lies.


End file.
